AMBIGUOUS
by Berrybee614
Summary: Tubuh mungil namun sexy dengan wajah angkuh namun menawan yg mampu membuat setiap mata yg memandang nyaris keluar dari tempatnya. Penampilan sexy namun cukup konyol dg tas ransel princess disney lengkap dg hoody bertema sama pula. Sangat tidak cocok dg rok kelewat pendek yg kata Luhan sengaja Baekhyun pakai untuk memamerkan warna celana dalamnya. CHANBAEK. GS. little humor. romance
1. Chapter 1

**AMBIGUOUS**

"Luhaaannn!" Suasana sebuah kelas yang awalnya tenang dan tentram seketika menjadi mencekam akibat suara melengking yang jelas saja siapapun tau berasal dari bibir siapa.

Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang memiliki tubuh mungil namun sexy itu berlari dengan wajah berbinarnya dan masih dengan suara melengking yang mampu membuat siapapun kehilangan fungsi pendengarannya.

Bukannya bersemangat Luhan justru kembali merebahkan kepala menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal mendengar suara cempreng yang memanggil namanya.

"Luhaniee~, ohh betapa aku merindukanmu rusaku" Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya, mendapati penampilan aneh sahabatnya yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

Bagaimana tidak? Wajarkah untuk seorang murid SHS seperti dirinya berpenampilan layaknya anak sekolah dasar seperti yang di lakukan Byun Baekhyun. Ohh.. Jangan lewatkan tas ransel dengan gambar princess disney berwarna pink miliknya. Juga hoodie dengan warna dan tema yang sama pula dengan tasnya. Astaga Byun Baekhyun, berapa umurmu sehingga penampilanmu sekonyol itu?.

"aku bisa kembali masuk rumah sakit akibat suaramu itu. Astaga~ bahkan ini sudah jam berapa Baekhyun?!" Luhan nyaris memilih untuk kembali berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit seperti seminggu belangan ini dari pada harus kembali merasa pening akibat tingkah absurd seseorang yang sayangnya berstatus sebagai sahabatnya. Aahh bukan satu orang. Dua! Ingat! Luhan memiliki dua sahabat yang selalu membuatnya nyaris membenturkan kepala.

"eii.. jangan suka marah-marah, kau tidak merindukanku?" Baekhyun mulai duduk di bangkunya yang berada tepat di sebelah Luhan. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah pintu, bertanya-tanya kemana burung hantu peliharaannya pergi?.

"dimana Kyungsoo?" Luhan tak menggubris celotehan bibir Baekhyun yang ia duga sudah mengidap penyakit susah diam.

"itu dia, tadi dia di belakangku tapi kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang" Baekhyun memberengut lucu ke arah Luhan menimbulkan dengusan jengah dari bibir sahabatnya. "astaga astaga.. Luu! Jangan bilang dia membolos tanpa mengajak kita"

Heol, Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa percaya ia memiliki sahabat dengan kadar otak hampir 90% sudah rusak seperti Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan dan Do Kyungsoo, ohh ayolah. Siapa yang tidak mengenal ketiga gadis itu? Tiga gadis yang sudah berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian sejak pertama kali ketiganya menginjakkan kaki di BC High School 4 bulan yang lalu. Tiga gadis cantik dengan kadar kecantikan yang tidak masuk akal bagi mereka yang melihatnya.

 **Byun Baekhyun!**

Berandal Cantik mereka menyebutnya. Tubuh mungil namun sexy dengan wajah angkuh namun menawan miliknya mampu membuat setiap mata yang memandang nyaris keluar dari tempatnya. Ohh jangan lupakan bokong sintal dan juga bentuk dada yang sangat menggoda membuat setiap lawan jenis memandang dengan tetesan air liur di sudut bibir mereka. Kyungsoo menyebutnya princess porno. Gadis cantik dengan penampilan sexy namun cukup konyol dengan tas ransel bertemakan princess disney lengkap dengan hoody bertema sama pula. Sangat tidak cocok dengan rok kelewat pendek yang kata Luhan sengaja Baekhyun pakai untuk memamerkan warna celana dalamnya. Astaga, oke Luhan keterlaluan tentang itu.

Anak orang kaya namun tidak sombong, begitulah ia membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Heol.. bukankah itu termasuk kesombongan Baekhyun?. Si cantik yang sudah menjadi murid kesayangan Hong Songsaenim sehingga hampir setiap pagi ia harus mendapat tugas khusus bersama beberapa murid lain untuk membantu petugas kebersihan sekolah mereka membersihkan seluruh halaman sekolah. Astaga.. Bahkan namanya menjadi bintang utama di buku catatan pelanggaran terlebih pada buku catatan pelanggaran akibat keterlambatan.

 **Xi Luhan!**

Sekilas orang melihat akan terkagum-kagum dengan kelembutan gadis itu. Berbeda dengan kedua temannya yang terlihat seperti berandalan ia adalah yang paling anggun dari ketiganya. Sosok yang terlihat sempurna jika mengabaikan sifat penggoda yang melekat dalam dirinya. Track recordnya sebagai gadis penggoda sudah tidak asing di telinga setiap orang yang mengenal namanya. Namun tentu saja hal itu sama sekali tak pernah menyurutkan pesona Luhan dalam menjerat lawan jenis.

Tidak ada kata sempurna di dunia ini, benar? Maka Luhan juga seperti itu. Ia bukan seseorang senakal Baekhyun yang akan membuat seluruh guru di sekolahan mereka memijit kening karena ulahnya. Ia juga tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang kerap membolos di kantin setiap pelajaran yang tak ia sukai harus mereka hadapi. Ia hanya seorang gadis yang tak akan ragu untuk berciuman panas di pojok perpustakaan atau bahkan di toilet sekolah. Astaga.

 **Do Kyungsoo**

Gadis yang sering di panggil burung hantu oleh kedua temannya. Ia adalah partner terlambat Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ini sepenuhnya salah Baekhyun jika dia terlambat. Karena sesungguhnya ia hanyalah penumpang yang bagaimanapun harus mengikuti sang pemilik mobil. Seorang gadis yang akan sangat mudah kalian temui karena hanya ada satu tempat dimana kalian pasti akan bertemu dengan si mata bulat itu.

Adalah kantin. Dia akan terlihat sibuk menggerakkan rahangnya demi mengunyah apapun yang ia inginkan. Bukan gadis pintar seperti Baekhyun yang walaupun sering terlambat masuk kelas namun nilainya selalu menjadi yang tertinggi di kelas. Bukan pula seperti Luhan yang selalu rajin bangun pagi, berangkat ke sekolah dan mendengarkan seluruh omong kosong guru mereka. Beruntunglah karena bakat menyanyi yang di milikinya selalu membawa nama harum sekolah mereka bahkan sampai tingkat internasional sehingga ia tak perlu takut dengan ancaman _drop out_ yang selalu di ancamkan pihak sekolah pada murid-murid sepertinya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali harus melakukan tugas suka rela mereka untuk membersihkan halaman sekolah. Yaa. Meskipun yang ia lakukan hanya memegang sapu tanpa menggerakkannya sedikitpun.

"duduklah disana, aku akan membersihkannya" Jongin. Partner telat Baekhyun juga. Dia berada satu tingkat di atas Baekhyun. Seseorang yang memiliki kebiasaan sama seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang selalu menghabiskan waktu pagi mereka di sebuah sevel yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah mereka, dimana kebiasaan tersebut yang selalu membuat mereka terlambat masuk kelas.

"Hong botak itu bisa membunuhku jika aku terlihat duduk disana" Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, merutuki setiap perintah yang selalu di ucapkan oleh Hong Songsaenim padanya.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas, selalu seperti ini setiap pagi. Mereka akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa di pagi hari khususnya untuk mereka yang kelasnya sedang mendapkan jadwal olahraga.

Hari ini adalah hari rabu yang itu berarti kelas Baekhyunlah yang mendapat jadwal olahraga. Terlihat Luhan bersama teman-temannya yang lain sedang melakukan pemanasan.

Puk..

Baekhyun melotot pada kulit pisang yang baru saja jatuh tepat di depannya. Perlahan kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat bajingan gila yang sudah membuang sampah sembarangan pagi ini.

Tak taukah dia jika Baekhyun susah-susah membersihkan halaman yang luasnya setara dengan lapangan sepak bola ini. Oke itu sedikit berlebihan Baek!.

"Yak, jalang sialan" yang di teriaki seketika mendesis mendengar suara cempreng tersebut.

"apa kau bilang?" Lee Sunbin membalikkan badan dan seketika memandang nyalang pada Baekhyun. Ohh ayolah, picingan seperti itu tak akan mempan untuk berandal seperti Baekhyun, tidak percaya? Kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri.

"ck, wajah cantikmu tak akan berguna jika otakmu cacat nona" Baekhyun berdecih sembari memungut kulit pisang yang Sunbin jatuhkan, membuangnya ke sampah dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Yak! Sialan~" Sunbin menjambak kencang rambut Baekhyun, percayalah itu sakit ngomong-ngomong.

"yaak! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan rambutku jalang sialan!" Baekhyun berteriak lantang berusaha melepaskan tangan Sunbin dari rambutnya.

Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya pelan meratapi segala kelakuan sahabatnya yang selalu terlibat keributan sebelum meletakkan sapu yang ada di tangannya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menjadi korban pengroyokan beberapa gadis yang merupakan kakak kelas mereka.

Dari arah berbeda tampak pula Luhan yang sudah berlari ke arah mereka.

"eonni lepaskan temanku!" Luhan dan Kyungsoo mencoba membantu Baekhyun untuk terlepas dari jambakan Sunbin yang sungguh tak main-main.

"yak sialan! Lepaskan rambutku!" Baekhyun masih berteriak dan mencoba membalas dengan mencakar wajah Sunbin.

"eonni deul, maafkan temanku nde?" Luhan menyembunyikan Baekhyun di belakang tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo yang mencoba memegang tubuh Baekhyun yang terus meronta ke arah Sunbin.

"kau bilang aku harus melepaskan gadis gila itu?" Sunbin nampak masih tak terima dan masih ingin menyerang Baekhyun pula.

"iyaa, dia memang sedikit gila. Jadi seharusnya eonni tidak meladeninya nde? Kalian bisa terkena hukuman Song saem jika meladeni temanku yang gila" Luhan hanya tak ingin keributan ini terjadi di sekolah dimana Baekhyun pasti akan kembali masuk ke ruang konseling pagi ini.

"Yak Luhan! apa kau bilang? Aku tidak gila! Dia yang gila, tidak waras, jalang, sialan, breng emmttpp!" Kyungsoo membekap mulut Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi sebelum ada guru yang mendengar keributan ini karena suara cempreng Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"rambutku bisa botak~" Baekhyun masih menggerutu sembari menyesap strawberry milkshakenya.

"kenapa kau selalu terlibat keributan sih, astaga" Luhan memijit kepalanya akibat pening memikirkan kelakuan sahabatnya.

"dia yang memulai dulu Lu~. Dan kau! Kenapa kau membelanya dan mengatai aku gila?"

"astaga pelankan suaramu!" Kyungsoo gemas bukan main dengan gadis yang ia sebut sebagai princess porno itu. Mereka tidak sedang di hutan oke! Tetapi sedari tadi Baekhyun tak berhenti berteriak.

Baekhyun kembali mendegus kesal dan memilih fokus pada makanannya.

"aku putus dengan Taehyung"

Baekhyun hampir menyemburkan makanannya saat mendengar perkataan Luhan yang tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk merebahkan kepala.

"kalian baru pacaran empat hari" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datarnya.

"aku seperti pacaran dengan anak TK" Luhan menjawabnya dengan sangat santai, seakan putus cinta bukan masalah besar.

"bukannya aku sudah mengingatkanmu sejak awal?" Baekhyun menyahutinya dengan putaran bola mata malas dan fokus pada milkshakenya.

"Kris menembakku tadi pagi dan aku menerimanya"

Brusshhhh. Untuk kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar menyemburkan minumannya tepat mengenai wajah Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang memang berada di hadapannya.

"Yaakk!" dua korban semburan itu berteriak heboh hingga kembali mengundang perhatian seluruh penghuni kantin.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah sibuk membersihkan wajah mereka dari milkshake hasil semburan Baekhyun. Sedangkan pelakunya sudah berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengindahkan teriakan kedua sahabatnya setelah menerima telfon dari Jongin.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri meskipun kini dirinya tengah berada di wilayah kakak kelas. Ia sedang menuju kelas Jongin untuk memberikan buku Jongin yang semalam tertinggal di rumahnya.

Yaa, baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo memang sudah seakrab itu dengan Jongin dan beberapa partner terlambat mereka.

Siulan maupun godaan dari beberapa senior tak ia hiraukan sama sekali. Sesekali bahkan ada yang berani menghampiri Baekhyun. Ooh namun perlu di ingat jika Baekhyun bukan gadis seperti Luhan yang akan kembali menggoda mereka.

Baekhyun suka menjadi pusat perhatian, namun ia tak ingin menjadi yang memeperhatikan.

"hay manis, mau oppa antar" salah satu pemuda tiba-tiba berjalan di sebelahnya. Baekhyun hanya melempar senyum ramah, ohh sudah di katakan bukan jika dia tidak sombong.

"ngomong-ngomong aku masih tau jalan OP-PA" Baekhyun menjawab dengan sekenanya dan berlalu begitu saja, tak menghiraukan Daehyun yang sudah menjadi bahan olokan teman-temannya.

.

.

Puk..

Baekhyun menjatuhkan buku Jongin di meja pria berkulit tan yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi salah satu teman dekatnya pula.

"aah baik sekali adik oppa~" Jongin mendongak dan melempar senyum lima jari pada Baekhyun yang berdiri di sebelah mejanya.

"menjijikkan" Baekhyun berdecih dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan bangku Jongin. Sekilas matanya memperhatikan pria yang duduk di sebelah kursi yang didudukinya.

Ia ingin membuka mulut untuk berbicara dengan Jongin kembali saat dirinya mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"kalung ini" Baekhyun menyambar kalung yang terpasang di leher laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya, membuat lelaki tampan dengan wajah dingin itu menatap datar padanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Ohh astaga, sadarkan Baekhyun untuk tak terlalu terlena dengan suara bariton itu.

"kau mendapatkan kalung ini dari mana?" Baekhyun tak menghiraukan tatapan dingin yang diterimanya.

"dan dari mana aku mendapatkannya bukanlah urusanmu nona" Laki-laki dengan sejuta karisma itu bangkit dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun bergumam bahkan Jongin yang berada di dekatnya tak mampu mendengar gumaman Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or Delete?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku coba bawa yang baruuuuu...**

 **Entah kerasukan apa sampai aku berani bawa ff dengan genre seperti ini.**

 **Silahkan tulis pendapat kalian, btw ini bukan genre fantasi yang aku bilang kemaren ya. Ini salah satu projeck aku buat bikin ff dengan genre romance comedi, gak tau berhasil atau enggak.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pendek karena memang aku mau lihat respon kalian dulu.**

 **Jadi silahkan di isi kontak reviewnya..**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan (sengan bahasa yang baik ya sayangku).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang nunggu WIY, sabar yaa.. ku usahakan besok malam sudah bisa di up :***

 **Salam Chanbek Real :***


	2. Chapter 2

**(recommended backsound : ambiguous-BTOB)**

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO REPOST**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **Ok?**

 **(Isi Kotak Review Setelah Baca)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AMBIGUOUS**

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu mengumpulkan aku dan Kyungsoo disini?" Luhan memicing pada Baekhyun sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah sibuk dengan segudang makanan ringan yang ada di pangkuannya.

Mereka sedang berada di rumah Baekhyun setelah gadis itu menghubungi keduanya untuk segera datang ke rumahnya. Tanpa menghiraukan Luhan yang sudah berteriak kesal karena harus membatalkan kencan malam minggunya.

"aku menemukannya!" Baekhyun berseru antusias mendudukkan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah serius menatapnya karena sebelum berangkat menuju rumah Baekhyun, sahabatnya itu berkata jika ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin Baekhyun bicarakan padanya dan Luhan.

"anjingmu?" Luhan menyahuti.

"bukan bodoh!" Baekhyun mendegus sebal pada rusa penggoda itu.

"Mongmong belum ketemu?" Dan ia tak peduli, karena sesuatu yang hilang dari Baekhyun yang Luhan ketahui adalah mongmong, anjing peliharaan Baekhyun yang hilang 4 hari yang lalu.

"belum~" Pundaknya merosot dan wajahnya seketika muram, Kyungsoo memandang sembari mengeryit pada kedua sahabatnya.

"jadi kau jauh-jauh menyuruhku dan Luhan kesini hanya untuk membicarakan anjingmu?!" Kyungsoo menyerukan protesnya. Oohh seharusnya ia sekarang sudah tidur nyenyak atau paling tidak menikmati makan malamnya bersama oppanya.

"tentu saja tidak! Yak! Kenapa kau malah membahan Mongmong?! Aku jadi mengingat anakku~" Baekhyun kembali tertunduk lesu setelah meneriakan rasa kesalnya pada Luhan yang mengingatkannya pada Mongmong.

"menijikkan" Luhan mendegus geli pada kelakuan sahabatnya yang memiliki kadar otak kurang dari 75% menurutnya itu dan memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur Baekhyun.

"Yak! Jangan mengabaikanku~ aku ingin membicarakan hal penting pada kalian!" Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas. Kini ia yakin jika Baekhyun adalah keturunan orang hutan. Bahkan Princess pornonya itu masih berteriak saat jelas-jelas mereka berada di ruangan yang sama.

"Baiklah princess, jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan sehingga aku harus merelakan kencanku dengan Kris malam ini?" Luhan menatap geram pada Baekhyun dan yang iya dapatkan hanyalah kerjapan polos tanpa dosa.

"aah benar, kalian tau? Aku menemukannya. Aku benar-benar menemukannyaaa!" Baekhyun berteriak heboh sedangkan dua yang lain hanya menompang dagu, tidak sekalipun heran dengan sifat absurd sahabatnya.

"kau menemukan harta karun?" Kyungsoo menyahut dengan nada malas sembari menyodorkan orange juice pada Luhan.

"issh bukan bodoh, aku menemukannya~" Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya dan Luhan menunggu itu dengan orange juice yang masih berada di mulutnya. "kekasihku".

Bruusshh..

"Yak! Yakk! Kau jorok sekali! eommaaa~" Baekhyun berdiri dari kasurnya yang sudah basah akibat semburan Luhan, begitupun wajah cantiknya.

Kyungsoo sudah hampir membenturkan kepalanya sendiri akibat ulah Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tak bisa diam.

.

.

"yang mana orangnya Baek?" Kyungsoo berbisik pada makhluk cantik di sebelahnya. Ketiganya kini sedang menyelinap untuk mengintip kekasih Baekhyun dari balik jendela kelas pria itu.

"itu, yang duduk di depan Jongin" Baekhyun menunjuk sembari berbisik, tak ingin aksi mereka menghebohkan orang lain.

"Park Chanyeol?" Luhan yang juga ikut menyembulkan kepalanya ikut berbisik-bisik pula.

"kau kenal kekasihku?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Luhan, tak menyangka Luhan kenal dengan Chanyeolnya.

"tentu saja, dia salah satu incaranku"

"Yak! Awas kau" Luhan meringis mengusap kepalanya akibat pukulan Baekhyun tak main-main.

"tapi Baek, masih bisakah dia kita sebut kekasihmu? Bahkan sudah 10 tahun kalian tidak pernah bertemu" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata bulatnya mengerjap tanpa dosa. Membuat Baekhyun gemas ingin mencongkel mata kelereng itu.

"tentu saja dia masih kekasihku, aku kan sudah menjelaskan semalam padamu" Baekhyun memberengut lucu akibat pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"tapi sepertinya dia sudah lupa padamu. Buktinya dia tidak mengenalimu kemarin" Kyungsoo masih berhasrat untuk mendebat pemikiran konyol Baekhyun.

"aissh. Itu karena aku semakin cantik, tentu saja dia tidak mengenaliku. Kami sudah tidak bertemu 10 tahun!" Baekhyun semakin geram pada burung hantu yang sayangnya adalah sahabatnya itu. Tak taukah Kyungsoo jika Baekhyun bahkan rela menolak ribuan lelaki yang mendekatinya hanya demi menjaga kesetiaannya pada kekasihnya.

"itu yang ku maksud, bagaimana bisa kalian masih disebut sepasang kekasih ketika 10 tahun kalian tidak berhubungan sama sekali, bahkan itu terjadi saat kau masih di taman kanak-kanak Baek. Astaga, aku bahkan belum mengenal cinta saat berada di usia itu dan kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

"ussht diamlah kalian berisik sekali, nanti kita ketahuan! Dan kau Kyungsoo, tentu saja mereka masih sepasang kekasih. Baekhyun bilang mereka tidak pernah mengatakan putus sebelumnya. Benar kan Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sembari menatap berbinar pada Luhan karena sudah mengerti akan perjuangan cintanya. "jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" keluhnya pada dua sahabatnya. Berharap keduanya bisa membantunya untuk mendapatkan kekasihnya kembali.

"kita datangi dia setelah guru itu keluar" Kyungsoo menyahut sembari menunju sosok perempuan berbadan gemuk yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas yang mereka intai.

"t-tapi bagaimana jika Chanyeolie tidak mengenaliku?" Baekhyun kembali menunduk melas membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera memeluk sahabatnya untuk memberikan kekuatan. Ohh tolong siapapun jangan heran dengan keanehan tiga gadis ini.

"kau tinggal menyebutkan namamu dan lagipula katamu dia masih menggunakan kalung pemberianmu kan? Itu bisa kau jadikan bukti jika kalian memang sepasang kekasih" Kyungsoo kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok laki-laki yang sedang mereka intai. Seakan menandai laki-laki itu dengan pena merah jika dia merupakan target mereka.

"aa kau benar, ohh burung hantuku memang sangat pintar" Luhan melonjak-lonjak meninggalkan kesan anggun yang melekat pada citranya.

"aww kau menginjakku" Baekhyun berteriak keras.

"Siapa disana?!" seketika tiga gadis pengintai itu menyembunyikan diri dan segera merangkak untuk pergi dari depan kelas IIA sebelum guru yang terkenal kiler itu menangkap keberadaan mereka.

.

.

Park Chanyeol dengan malas berjalan mengikuti du temannya yang lain untuk menuju kantin. Hari ini dia sedang malas dan lebih nyaman untuk tinggal di kelas sebanrnya, sebelum Jongin menariknya dan memaksanya untuk ikut makan siang di kantin sekolah mereka.

Ia berjalan dengan perasaan aneh yang melingkupinya sejak ia keluar kelas, seperti ada yang mengikutinya. Namun lagi dan lagi ketika ia menoleh ke belakang ia tak menemukan apapun.

Dilain sisi, tepatnya beberapa meter di belakang Chanyeol dan teman-temannya, tiga gadis bertubuh mungil sedang mengendap-endap melancarkan aksi mereka untuk mengikuti seseorang yang di klaim sebagai kekasih salah satu dari ketiganya.

"kenapa kita harus mengikutinya seperti penguntit?" Kyungsoo berbisik pada Baekhyun mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan keanehan mereka.

"jangan berisik, ikuti saja" Luhan mengintrupsi dan mereka segera berjalan kembali mengikuti Chanyeol setelah menyembunyikan diri di dekan gerombolan siswa saat Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang.

"dia masuk kantin, kita akan kesana?" Baekhyun masih berbisik pada kedua sahabatnya. Sesekali ia mengangkat tantannya membentuk sebuah kepalan saat ada orang yang melihat mereka.

"kenapa kita berbisik, kekasihmu bahkan berada jauh di depan sana. Dia tidak akan mendengar kita" Kyungsoo kembali menyerukan pendapatnya, ia mulai risih dengan pandangan orang-orang pada mereka.

"kau benar" Luhan segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbicara seperti biasa, sesekali ia akan melempar senyuman menggoda pada beberapa pria yang menatap lapar padanya. Astaga.

"jadi bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memandang memelas pada kedua sahabatnya, membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo gemas ingin melepas sepatu mereka dan menamparkannya pada muka Baekhyun.

"kita sudah membolos satu pelajaran untuk menunggu dia di depan kelasnya dan berakhir kau menjadi pengecut untuk mendatanginya. Dan untuk kali ini aku tak menerima alasan apapun. Cepat hampiri dia atau tidak sama sekali, aku lapar Bee~" Luhan mengoceh dalam satu kali tarikan nafas setelah itu ia melempar tatapan jengah pada Baekhyun yang masih meremat roknya sendiri. Apa si centil itu tidak sadar jika rokya terlalu pendek dan akan semakin pendek jika ia merepatnya seperti itu.

Setelah ini Luhan akan berfikir dua kali untuk mengakui gelar penggoda yang disematkan pada namanya karena sesungguhnya Baekhyun yang selalu bertindak layaknya gadis polos itulah yang selalu menggoda mata para laki-laki hidung belang dengan rok kekurangan bahan miliknya. Luhan yakin jika kesan polos pada Baekhyun hanya topeng semata.

"tarik nafas~ keluarkan. Lagi" Luhan tersadar dari pemiirannya sendiri dan tau-tau Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun tentunya, sudah melakukan hal konyol yang benar-benar membuat Luhan hampir menenggelamkan wajahnya pada selakangan Kris, kekasihnya. Ohh apa-apaan itu? ini tidak nyambung, oke. Dan Luhan kembalilah pada realita.

"berhentilah kau membuatku malu" Luhan menatap tajam pada kedua sahabatnya yang sedang melakukan meditasi dadakan saat ini. "cepatlah" lanjutnya, memberikan intruksi pada Baekhyun melalui dagunya untuk segera menuju Chanyeol.

Ketiganya memutuskan untuk membawa langkah kakinya pada satu meja yang berada tepat di samping meja Chanyeol dan teman-temannya.

.

.

"Cepatlah, aku dan Kyungsoo tunggu disini" Luhan berbisik pada Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya dan menendang kaki gadis yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya itu.

Ohh hayolah, Luhan benar sedang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun bukan? Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis yang tak akan ragu berteriak di depan kelas meskipun seorang guru sedang mengajar mereka ini menjadi si cupu yang mengulum bibir bawahnya hanya karena tidak berani mendatangi laki-laki yang jelas-jelas kekasihnya sendiri.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan segera berdiri untuk bersiap mengucapkan salam penuh rindu pada kekasih hatinya sebelum sebuat tangan melingkar tepat pada leher kekasihnya.

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menganga melihat bagaimana seorang gadis bergelanyut manja pada Chanyeol dan yang lebih brengsek adalah Chanyeol yang terlihat tidak risih sama sekali bahkan ia melemparkan senyum tampan, ohh ralat. Menurut Kyungsoo itu adalah senyum bajingan, pada gadis berambut gelombang itu.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan dan~

Brak..

Ia lebih dulu berjengkit ketika gebrakan yang berasal dari meja mikinya membuat seluruh mata memandang pada ketiganya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah berdiri setelah menggebrak meja secara bersamaan, memandang horor pada laki-laki dan jangan lupakan seorang jalang yang bergelanyut manja pada laki-laki itu.

Byun Baekhyunnya sedang di permainkan? Ohh mereka tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Baek kenapa kau diam saja bodoh!" Luhan menggeram menatap tajam pada Baekhyun yang malah memandang padanya dan Kyungsoo dengan mulut menganga lebar.

Disisi lain Chanyeol, Sehun dan Rose, gadis yang masih memeluk erat lengan Park Chanyeol memandang heran pada tiga gadis yang berada tepat di sebelah mereka. Juga Jongin yang baru datang dengan nampan berisi makanannya.

Baekhyun tersadar dan segera melemparkan pandangannya kembali pada dua orang yang menjadi pelaku kemarahan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Benar, kenapa dia diam saja kekasihnya di peluk seperti itu oleh gadis lain.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Rose memandang bingung pada seorang gadis yang ia yakin adalah salah satu dari murid kelas I di depannya. Berfikir apakah dirinya yang sedang di teriaki oleh gadis itu. "Yaak! Aku bicara padamu brengsek" Baekhyun maju dan memandang nyalang pada Rose dan juga Chanyeol.

"tunggu nona, ada apa sebenarnya?" Chanyeol melepas tangan Rose dari lengannya dan berdiri, bertanya baik-baik pada sosok gadis yang jika ia tak salah ingat adalah salah satu teman Jongin.

"Nona?! Kau dengan brengseknya bermesraan dengan gadis lain dan sekarang memanggil kekasihmu nona?!"

Bruuss uhuk

Jongin menyemburkan minumannya dan Sehun tersedak makanannya hingga wajahnya memerah dan kini Jongin menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya itu sembari mengelap sekitar bibirnya sendiri.

Chanyeol semakin membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan seorang gadis asing di depannya. Begitupula Rose yang sudah menganga lebar.

Sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk seakan memberikan semangat pada Baekhyun.

"Kau keterlaluan Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menabrak bahu Chanyeol dan segera melangkah cepat meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga.

"kenapa kau diam saja? kejar dia brengsek" Luhan menatap nyalang pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan laki-laki yang ada di depannya semakin pening memikirkan apakah ia sedang terjebak dalam sebuah acara tv atau bagaimana.

"yak! Byun Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo dan Luhan segera berlari mengejar Baekhyun meninggalkan beberapa orang yang masih belum pulih dari keterkejutan mereka.

.

.

"aissh kenapa dia tidak mengejarku~" Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan merengek pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang memangdang kasihan padanya.

"Baek, kau yakin kau tak salah orang?" Kyungsoo mencicit di akhir kalimatnya. Sedikit info, jika Baekhyun sedang marah itu benar-benar menyeramkan.

"tentu saja tidak bodoh! Dia itu kekasihku, dia memakai kalung yang kuberikan padanya. Dia juga mempunyai nama yang sama Park Chanyeol. kau dengar? Namanya Park Chanyeol, yang itu artinya dia itu Chanyeolie, Chanyeolku!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan sekali tarikan nafas dan setelahnya merebut minuman Luhan untuk ia teguk sekaligus.

"tapi dia seperti tidak mengenalimu Baek" Kyungsoo masih mencoba untuk berfikir, ohh percayalah meskipun dia bukan siswi dengan nilai sempurna seperti Baekhyun, atau seorang pakar cinta seperti Luhan tapi logikanya masih berjalan lebih baik daripada kedua temannya itu.

"Kyungsoo diamlah, Baekhyun sedang berduka karena kekasihnya berselingkuh!" Luhan memicing pada Kyungsoo dan segera menepuk-nepuk pungguk Baekhyun untuk memberikan dukungan pada sahabatnya yang sangat malang. astaga.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Chanyeol sedang duduk di kursi panas menerima segala pertanyaan dari Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang mengintrogasinya.

"kau berkencan dengan Baekhyun?" Jongin memulai dengan satu pertanyaan dasar yang memang harus segera ia konfirmasi pada yang bersangkutan.

"aku bahkan tak mengenalnya" Chanyeol menjawab dengan santai, merasa hal itu tak perlu ia ambil pusing karena pada kenyataannya ia memang ta mengenal gadis tadi.

"bagimana mungkin kau tidak mengenalnya sedangkan jelas-jelas dia tadi bilang kau itu kekasihnya?" Sehun yang biasanya tak ingin ikut campur dengan permasalahan orang lain ikut bergabung untuk mengintrogasi tersangka skandal, Park Chanyeol.

"kalian berteman denganku hampir 4 tahun apa kalian pernah mendapatiku memiliki kekasih?" Chanyeol tak begitu fokus pada Sehun dan Jongin. Ia hanya menjawab sekenanya karena memang ia tak begitu berniat. Lagipula untuk apa ia meladeni 3 gadis aneh itu.

"tapi dia cantik" Sehun tersenyum menyeramkan membayangkan kembali bagaimana wajah imut seorang byun Baekhyun.

"tapi aneh" Chanyeol menyahut datar.

"dia temanku bodoh!" Jongin melempar Chanyeol dengan wortel yang ada di piringnya.

"pantas saja jadinya seperti itu" Lagi, Jongin mendelik pada Chanyeol yang mengatai Baekhyun aneh. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun itu junior kesayangannya.

.

.

.

"kita harus menyusun strategi untuk mendapatkan kekasihmu lagi Baek" Luhan memandang langit-langit kamar Baekhyun untuk memikirkan bala bantuan apa yang bisa ia berikan untuk sahabatnya. Bahkan panggilan dari Kris berkali-kali ia abaikan.

"aku tau!" Kyungsoo berjingkat dan melemparkan dirinya di ranjang Baekhyun, membuat dua temannya meringis kesakitan akibat tertimpa dirinya.

"yak! Tanganku sakit bodoh!" Baekhyun menjitak kepala Kyungsoo membuat gadis mirip burung hantu itu meringis kesakitan.

"jadi apa idemu? Kita harus membantu Baekhyun~" Luhan melupakan perihal tangannya yang masih sakit dan segera melemparkan antusiasnya untuk mendengar ide Kyungsoo.

"bagaimana dengan Seks?"

"Yak! Kau gila?!" Luhan dan Baekhyun seketika menggeplak kepala Kyungsoo secara bersamaan. Ide gila apa itu.

"hey, kalian tidak tau kehebatan seks yaa? Junmyeon oppa bilang jika dia bertengkar dengan Yixing eonni mereka akan melakukan seks dan hubungan mereka akan membaik" Kyungsoo menggosok-gosok kepalanya berharap tidak menemukan noda merah yang bersumber dari kepalanya akibat tingkah bar bar kedua sahabatnya.

"ooh astaga. Aku tidak tau jika oppamu begitu bodoh hingga memberikanmu pengetahuan seperti itu" Luhan mendramatisir dengan memijat kepalanya sendiri dan kemudian bangkit untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa mereka makan di dapur Baekhyun.

"apa benar seperti itu Kyung?"

"mwo?"

"eemm yang kau bilang. J-jadi aku dan Chanyeol harus~" Baekhyun tersenyum tersipu dengan pipi memerah membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan bersama Chanyeolnya.

"yak! Byun Baekhyun jangan dengarkan saran bodoh Kyungsoo!" Luhan berteriak dari luar kamar Baekhyun.

"jangan dengarkan Luhan, memangnya dia tau cara lain untuk memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?"

"tapi Soo, bahkan aku baru 16 tahun"

"lalu apa masalahnya? Di Jerman seorang gadis biasa kehilangan keperawannya di umur 14 Tahun"

"kau pernah ke Jerman?" Baekhyun salah fokus sepertinya.

"tentu saja tidak, aku membacanya"

"kau membacanya? Dimana?"

"astaga tidak penting dimana aku membacanya Baek, yang perlu kau fikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya kau mengajak Chanyeol bercinta!" Kyunggso sedang menelusuri kembali dosa-dosa di masa lalunya, mengingat dosa besar apa yang dia perbuat hingga memiliki sahabat seperi Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"aah kau benar, jadi bagaimana caranya?"

"nahh. Untuk itu aku tidak tau, aku akan menanyakan pada Junmyeon oppa" Baekhyun Mengangguk bersemangat mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo.

"tapi Soo, sepertinya Luhan tidak setuju dengan ide ini" Baekhyun kembali mencebikkan bibirnya, membuat Kyungsoo gemas dengan bibir mengerucut milik sahabatnya. Ooh andai saja Kyungsoo laki-laki ia pasti akan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai teman tidurnya. Ataga, apa yang dia pikirkan?!.

"dia akan setuju nanti, lagipula ada apa dengan rusa itu? dia berkali-kali ganti pasangan, menggoda ahjussi-ahjussi di jalan dan ketika mendengar kata seks dia bertingkah seperti perawan yang akan di telanjangi"

Baekhyun terbahak mendengar pendeskripsian Luhan dari Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sungguh lucu.

"ngomong-ngomong aku tidak pernah menggoda ahjussi-ahjussi di jalanan burung hantu!" Luhan menggeram saat kembali masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dengan banyak makanan di tangannya. Yang di beri tatapan tajam hanya terbahak menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah berguling-guling di ranjang gadis itu.

"lagipula memangnya kau tau apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika sedang itu?" Luhan melanjutkan dengan melempar pertanyaan pada kedua sahabat anehnya yang ia yakin bahkan mereka tidak tau apa yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih saat melakukan hubungan intim.

Dan benar saja, Baekhyun menggeleng dengan tampang kelewat polosnya sedangkan Kyungsoo menampilkan wajah seperti sedang berfikir.

"aku pernah mengintip Junmyeon oppa dan Yixing eonni saat mereka melakukannya"

"astaga Kyungsoo! kau mengintip oppamu saat sedang berhubungan dengan kekasihnya?!"

"aku tdak sengaja waktu itu Lu, aku mendengar Yixing eonni seperti kesakitan sampai mengeluarkan suara seperti ini **'aah ahh'** aku pikir mereka kenapa-kenapa jadi aku melihatnya dan ternyata mereka sedang sama-sama telanjang dengan Yixing eonni berada di bawah oppaku"

Astaga ingatkan Luhan untuk membawa Kyungsoo tinggal bersamanya dari pada harus tinggal dengan oppanya yang mesum itu.

"apa seks itu sakit?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk memikirkan bagaimana rasanya jika dia melakukan itu dengan Chanyeol semakin membuat Luhan pening dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"aku tidak tau Baek, tapi waktu itu aku mendengar Yixing eonni~"

"cukup anak-anak, pembicaraan ini sangat tidak sehat dan harus segara di hentikan. Dan kau!-" Luhan menunjuk tepat pada wajah Kyungsoo. "Berhenti mengintip oppamu dan berhenti membicarakan kegiatan ranjang mereka, astaga. Aku bisa gilaaa!" Luhan menjambak rambutnya sendiri, mengutuk dirinya yang memiliki dua sahabat absurd seperti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"tapi Lu~ aku perlu tau, bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya dengan Chanyeol jika akupun tak tau sebenarnya bagaimana carnya melakukan seks"

Luhan membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali pada lantai kamar Baekhyun, tek peduli lagi jika besok pagi muncul benjolan di keningnya dan itu berujung dengan berkurangnya kadar kecantikan wajahnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Sungguh Luhan tidak peduli karena saat ini dia benar-benar sudah stres menghadapi kedua temannya.

Siapapun, tolong Luhan untuk memanggil malaikan pencabut nyawa untuknya sekarang.

Kyungsoo hanya meringis seakan ia yang merasakan kesakitan tiap kali Luhan membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai.

.

.

"bisa jadi kau melupakannya Chan, kau bilang kau pernah hilang ingatan karena kecelakaan dulu?"

Brakk

Chanyeol membanting stik ps yang ia genggam karena Jongin tak berhenti menganggunya dan berujung ia kalah lagi dari Sehun.

"bisakah kau diam?! Kecelakaan itu bahkan ketika aku masih berumur 7 tahun Hitam! Kau pikir aku maniak yang sudah mengenal cinta-cintaan di umurku yang baru sebesar biji jagung?" Chanyeol mulai geram dan bangkit kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa apartemennya.

Jongin memberengut dan memilih untuk meladeni Sehun dengan game mereka lagi.

"ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun meminta nomormu padaku tadi, dan aku memberikannya"

"APA?!" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya.

"yaak sakit bodoh! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" Jongin mengumpat pada Sehun yang memukul kepalanya dengan remot game.

"jangan berisik!" Sehun mengabaikan Jongin yang masih meringis kesakitan dan Chanyeol yang sudah menggeram rendah di belakang sana siap membuang Jongin ke sungai han.

Chanyeol menyambar soda yang ada di depannya, tiba-tiba ia merasa haus.

Cling..

Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya dan nampak satu pesan masuk dari nomor tak di kenal.

"Chanyeolie, ini aku Baekhyunie. Bisakah kau berikan alamatmu? Ayo kita bercinta :*"

"Uhuk uhuk.." Chanyeol melempar ponselnya ke sofa dan kini sibuk menepuki dadanya akibat nyeri tersedak soda. Ia menatap horor pada layar ponsel yang masih menampilkan pesan dari Baekhyun, lengkap dengan emoticon cium pula.

"yak! Kau kanapa?" Jongin dan Sehun bangkit untuk membantu Chanyeol yang seperti sedang melawan maut. Sehun menepuk punggung Chanyeol sedangkan Jongin berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih.

.

.

Luhan sedang duduk sembari memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum atau kadang menampilkan wajah sexy di depan kamera. Yaa, dia sedang menemani Baekhyun untuk melakukan photoshoot bersama ibu Baekhyun pula.

Berkali-kali sahabatnya itu terlihat menimbulakan masalah, hingga membuat beberapa staf memijit pangkal hidung mereka.

Hari ini Baekhyun terpaksa harus menuruti keinginan ayahnya untuk mengikuti Photoshoot yang dilakukan oleh perusahaan ayahnya. Menggantikan model yang seharusnya datang namun harus terkendala karena kecelakaan yang di alami sang model.

Bukan, bukan karena pakaian sedikit terbuka yang harus di pakainya karena sejujurnya pakaian seperti itulah yang di sukai Baekhyun. Ia hanya malas, yaa Baekhyun hanya malas dimana seharusnya ia bisa bermain sepuasnya bersama Luhan tetapi berakhir menjadi seonggok daging yang harus menggerakkan tubuh dan raut wajahnya di depan kamera.

"hay sexy" Luhan mengerlingkan mata, menggoda Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Nyonya Byun sedang terlibat perbimcangan dengan beberapa staf. "moodmu sedang jelek sepertinya?" Luhan memberikan air putih pada Baekhyun dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh sahabatnya.

"Chanyeol tidak membalas pesanku dari kemarin"

"kau berkirim pesan dengan Chanyeol?" Luhan tak tau jika Baekhyun berkirim pesan dengan laki-laki yang katanya kekasih Baekhyun itu.

"aku mendapatkan nomornya dari Jongin, dan aku segera mengirimkan pesan" Baekhyun menjawab dengan lemas.

"kau mengirimkan pesan apa padanya?" Luhan sesekali mengangguk pada beberapa staf yang menyapa mereka.

"aku mengajaknya bercinta~"

"MWO?!"

"yak. Jangan berteriak di telingaku!"

"kau gila?" Luhan menggeram rendah pada Baekhyun. Sebenarnya berapa kadar otak yang dimiliki gadis bermarga Byun ini. Luhan merasa prihatin pada Tuan dan Nyonya Byun, mengapa orang kaya, baik dan dermawan seperti merea harus mendapatkan anak seperti Baekhyun.

"memangnya kenapa? Kau memiliki cara lain supaya hubunganku dan Chanyeol membaik?"

"haaah.. sekarang aku tau kenapa Kyungsoo sempat tak yakin jika Chanyeol itu kekasihmu. Jikapun iya aku yakin Chanyeol lebih memilih berpura-pura lupa padamu dari pada harus menerima kenyataan jika kekasihnya adalah gadis gila sepertimu"

"Yak! Xi Luhan, kau hiks"

"yak! Jangan menangis. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku memiliki ide"

"apa?" Baekhyun mendekat pada Luhan dan si rusa membisikkan sesuatu pada sahabatnya itu. Entah apa yang di bisikkan Luhan hingga Baekhyun memerah dan berakhir gadis itu berteriak heboh dan mengehntak-hentakkan kakinya.

"aaaa" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya yang semakin memerah membayangkan sesuatu yang di bisikkan Luhan dengan senyuman aneh yang tak pudar dari wajah cantiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ada yang menunggu ff ini? wkwkwk.**

 **Gimana gimana?**

 **Sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana konyolnya tiga gadis mesum itu?.**

 **Maaf kalo aku bikin tiga anak itu layaknya cabe, tapi sungguh aku sayang ok sama mereka.**

 **Disini memang karakter ketiganya aku buat seperti itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeolnya masih dikit-dikit munculnya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dia bakalan sering muncul banget kok hehe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tinggalkan review kalian supaya aku tau kemana aku harus bawa ff ini.**

 **Dan jujur aku tersanjung sih karena respon yang kalian berikan untuk Cap 1 cukup bagus.**

 **Intinya tetap tinggalkan jejak, karena review dari kalian, like dan follow adalah penyemangat tersendiri buat aku untuk lanjut nulis.**

 **Segitu dulu aja yaa..**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, Follow atau like sebelumnya.**

 **Salam Chanbaek real :***


	3. Chapter 3

**NO CO-PAST**

 **NO REPOST**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **Ok?**

 **(Isi Kotak Review Setelah Baca)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AMBIGUOUS**

Kyungsoo tercengang dengan mulut terbuka lebar memandang satu objek di depannya. Jika ada kecoa lewat maka Baekhyun yakin serangga itu tak akan bisa membedakan mana goa tempat mereka bersembunyi dan mana mulut lebar Kyungsoo.

Gadis bermata bulat itu masih menganga lebar sembari membawa matanya untuk menelisik penampilan Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujuk rambutnya.

"ekhm A. A. Tes. Tes" Kyungsoo berdehem dan mengetes suaranya yang semapt menghilang melihat penampilan konyol sahabatnya.

Baekhyun itu memang konyol, semua orang tau itu. Tapi hari ini nampaknya gadis dengan marga Byun itu lebih dari sekedar konyol. Entah hantu jablay mana yang merasuki tubuh gadis tersebut.

"Kau ini kenap—"

"diamlah sebentar! biar aku yang bicara dulu" Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Baekhyun dengan mengangkat tangannya. "jadi begini Byun! Apa aku perlu mengingatkanmu jika ini masih pagi? Emm dan ngomong-ngomong kita ini akan menuju sebuah tempat yang kita sebut sekolah, bukan tempat yang setiap malam kau gunakan untuk meliukkan badan seperti ular. Nona!"

"aku tak mengerti~"

"Yak! Kau itu benar-benar bintang porno atau apa hah?!"

"kenapa kau berteriak?!" Bibirnya mengerucut membuat Kyungsoo gemas untuk melempar sepatunya pada gadis yang sayangnya ia akui sebagai sahabatnya.

"Astaga Baek. Kita ini mau sekolah"

"ya aku tau jika kita mau sekolah. Memangnya aku bilang jika kita akan pergi ke hutan?" Sedangkan si pelaku masih belum menyadari mengapa Kyungsoo memijit pening kepalanya.

"kau akan pergi ke sekolah dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

"memangnya apa yang salah dengan pakaianku?" Ohh sungguh sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah tau jika Baekhyun itu bukan Baekhyun jika tak membuat orang sakit kepala karena tingkahnya. Tetapi ayolah, Siapa yang tidak geram jika melihat si nona muda keluarga Byun itu lagi dan lagi bertinda di luar akal sehat seorang manusia biasa.

"besok aku akan meminta Byun ahjumma untuk membelikan cermin yang lebih besar untukmu. Aissh. Sudahlah terserahmu saja. ayo kita berangkat" Kyungsoo berlalu melewati Baekhyun yang masih mengerucutkan bibir dan melenggang memasuki mobil Baekhyun.

"dasar burung hantu aneh" Sedangkan Baekhyun kembali menggerutu dan ikut memasuki mobil.

.

.

Hal sama terjadi kala keduanya turun dari mobil dan menghampiri beberapa pria yang sudah duduk menyantap sarapan pagi mereka di sebuah sevel langganan mereka.

Jaehyun dan Jongdae sudah menjatuhkan rahang mereka. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya lelah karena tau apa yang membuat tiga pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini memandang nafsu pada Baekhyun yang ada di sebelahnya.

Bahkan Jongin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyeruput ramen yang masih bergelantungan di mulutnya. Ngomong-ngomong itu sangat menjijikkan, membuat Kyungsoo mengeryit jijik memandang pria yang mengaku memiliki kulit eksotis hanya untuk menutupi fakta jika kulitnya hitam tersebut.

"yak telan ramenmu dulu!"

"uhuk"

"yak! Yaaakk!" Jaehyun yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya menepuk keras punggung Jongin. Menyebabkan pria berkulit tan tersebut tersedak hingga menyemprotkan ramennya ke arah Jongdae yang ada di depannya. Yang pada dasarnya mulut Jongdae adalah jelmaan dari terompet tahun baru suasana seketika heboh tentu saja karena teriakan pria berkepala kotak itu.

"astaga, kalian ini kenapa sih? Kenapa rusuh sekali~" Baekhyun berteriak pada ketiga pria tersebut, membuat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir dengan kadar kecerdasan Baekhyun yang semakin hari sepertinya semakin rusak. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa dengan entengnya bertanya pada tiga pria yang heboh karena ulah Baekhyun sendiri.

"Baek, kau tak salah pakai baju?" Jongdae membawa sebelah alisnya naik ke atas, kembali menelisik penampilan salah satu juniornya.

"Oh Jongdae oppa, aku bahkan sudah menyarankan untuk dia bertelanjang sekalian" Kyungsoo menyahuti dengan membawa ramen yang sudah di sedukan oleh Jaehyun untuk duduk di samping Jongdae.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, jengah akan pembahasan semua teman-temannya. Oh ayolah, bahkan Kyungsoo tak berhenti mengomentari pakaiannya sejak dari perjalanan menuju ke tempat mereka saat ini.

Memangnya apa yang salah dengan pakaiannya. Tak taukah mereka jika Baekhyun harus merogoh kocek lebih dalam hanya untuk mendapatkan seragam edisi terbatas ini. Bahkan ia dan Luhan harus rela menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk mencari butik yang menjual seragam tersebut.

Kalian penasaran dengan pakaian macam apa yang dikenakan Baekhyun hingga membuat semua orang yang memandang tercengang?.

Yaa, gadis dengan wajah bak dewi yunani itu kini sedang menggunakan seragam sekolah mereka. Hanya seragam biasa jika saja atasan dari seragam yang harusnya dapat menutupi bagian perut pemakainya kini malah terpotong begitu saja hingga sebatas bawah dada. Bagian atasan yang kini sudah berubah menjadi model Cropped Top itu di dukung dengan rok kelewat mini yang jujur saja Kyungsoo lebih nyaman menyebutnya sebagai rok kekurangan bahan.

Rok seragam yang biasa di pakai Baekhyun sehari-hari itu sudah pendek. Namun seragam barunya ini lebih dari itu karena jika kalian menunduk sedikit saja Kyungsoo menjamin jika kalian dapat melihat celana dalam gadis itu. astaga.

"bisakah kalian berhenti mengomentari seragam baruku? Oh astaga! Kalian tidak tau yaa jika ini sedang tren di Jepang?!" Baekhyun menjelaskannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan juga senyum lebar pada wajahnya. Sungguh, Jaehyun benar-benar berani bersumpah jika Baekhyun adalah gadis paling cantik sekaligus imut yang pernah ia lihat.

"yaa yaa terserah kau sajalah. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak sekolah di Jepang saja huh?" Kyungsoo masih menjadi pihak yang menyahuti perkataan Baekhyun dengan sinis. Lagipula dari mana Baekhyun mendapatkan ide untuk memakai seragam seperti itu sih?.

"Oh? Mengapa kalian mengenakan baju olahraga?" Nyatanya celotehan Kyungsoo bukan menjadi masalah besar untuk gadis pecinta princess disney tersebut. Baekhyun kini sudah duduk di samping Jongin dan menikmati susu strawberry miliknya.

"ohh hari ini ada pelajaran melukis maka dari itu kami menggunakan baju olahraga Baek" Jongdae menyahuti dengan malas. Lagipula bukankah Baekhyun itu selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna di setiap ujian sekolah. Lalu wajarkah seorang siswi dengan tingkat kecerdasan seperti itu menanyakan pertanyaan tidak bermutu seperti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Baekhyun menggut-manggut membuat keempat temannya membeo tak mengerti dengan isi otak gadis cantik itu.

"kau percaya?" Jaehyun benar-benar tak bisa mempercayai jika gadis secantik Baekhyun seidiot ini. sungguh.

"aku selalu percaya dengan teman-temanku" Baekhyun lagi-lagi menjawab dengan senyum lebarnya. Membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongdae menepuk kening masing-masing.

"astaga Baek! Sudahlah ayo kita berangkat. Aku lelah mendapatkan hukuman setiap hari~" Kyungsoo mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa makanannya.

Dan pada akhirnya kelima murid BC High School tersebut memutuskan untuk segera berangkat ke tempat mereka menuntut ilmu.

.

.

"Jongin terlambat lagi?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun. Mereka sedang berada di ruang ganti saat ini karena kelas mereka harus mengikuti kelas olahraga yang akan dimulai setiap hari.

"seperti biasa. Aku tak tau mengapa dulu dia bisa di terima disini dengan kadar otak pas-pasan seperti itu" Sehun menyahuti dengan enteng seolah hal tersebut bukan lagi hal yang menarik untuk di bahas. Tentu saja, Jongin itu terlambat setiap hari asal kalian tau.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakainnya Chanyeol dan Sehun segera menyusul teman-temannya untuk menuju gedung olahraga.

Namun sesampainya mereka di depan ruang ganti membuat keduanya berhenti untuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlarian ke arah depan sekolah. Entah apa yang membuat mereka seribut itu. Ohh asal kalian tau, yang berlarian hanyalah para siswa laki-laki.

"kau tau? Dia sangat sexy. Ohh Tuhan andaikan aku bisa menjadikannya kekasihku. Byun Baekhyun memang sangat luar biasa!"

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling pandang setelah mendengar perkataan seorang siswa yang kebetulan melintas di depan mereka.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh karena merasa tidak ada satupun hal menarik dari apa yang barrru saja ia dengar.

"Yak! Chan. Chanyeol!" Sehun mengejar Chanyeol yang akan menuju kelas kembali untuk menyimpan seragam dan juga coatnya. "Yak! Itu Byun Baekhyun"

"siapa Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memandang mengeryit pada Sehun yang sudah menepuk keras keningnya sendiri.

"astaga~ Byun Baekhyun! Tentu saja kekasihmu!"

"Kekasihku? Kau sakit? Aku tak punya kekasih bodoh!" Chanyeol melanjutkan langkah karena merasa Sehun berbicara hal tidak penting.

"dia berkata kalian sepasang kekasih waktu di kantin kemarin"

"aah jadi gadis aneh itu namanya Byun Baekhyun"

"Yak! Jongin sudah memberitahumu kemarin bodoh"

"Hem?" Chanyeol kembali menghentikan langkah untuk memandang Sehun. "Aku Lupa. Lagipula dia bukan kekasihku" Chanyeol berniat kembali melenggang pergi sebelum suara lengkingan keras menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Chanyeolie~" Saat Chanyeol membalik badan untuk menuju suara itu ia sudah melihat seorang gadis bertubuh sangat mungil sedang melambai riang ke arahnya dan juga Sehun.

Sehun hampir merosot ke tanah melihat sosok gadis berwajah cantik dengan pakainnya yang—

Sangat Sexy?. Ohh jangan lewatkan segerombolan siswa laki-laki yang berada di belakangnya mengikuti Baekhyun seperti sekumpulan serigala yang menatap lapar pada rusa buruannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah sebelum kemudian melangkah berlawanan dari tujuan awalnya. Sedangkan si mungil semakin tersenyum lebar melihat kekasihnya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Chanyeolie~" Baekhyun kembali memanggil nama Chanyeol saat pria jangkung itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Dan jangan lupakan puppy eyes yang melengkung indah itu. Sehun bahkan dibuat gemas bukan kepalang melihat wajah Baekhyun saat ini. Dalam benaknya ia sedang meracaukan berbagai macam kalimat iri pada Chanyeol karena memiliki kekasih semenakjubkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap geram pada Baekhyun dan juga beberapa pria yang ada di belakang gadis itu.

Ohh astaga. Sebenarnya makhluk macam apa Byun Baekhyun ini.

Chanyeol menyerahkan seragamnya pada Sehun dan kemudian ia membuka lipatan Coatnya untuk ia pasang di tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

Astaga, ingatkan Sehun jika Baekhyun itu milik Chanyeol. Pria dengan wajah pucat dan juga garis rahang tegas itu hampir sudah tak tahan untuk tidak menerkam seorang gadis yang baru saja tenggelam dalam coat milik sahabatnya.

Bahkan tangan Baekhyun benar-benar tak terlihat saat ini.

Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun keluar dari kerumunan siswa lain. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana caranya menghindarkan gadis aneh itu dari tatapan-tatapan lapar para pria brengsek disana. Hey Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau posesif sekali?.

Berbeda dengan wajah Chanyeol yang begitu muram sosok yang menjadi penyebab kehebohan BC High School di pagi hari ini malah semakin tersenyum cerah dengan pipi memerah karena Chanyeol menggandeng tangannya. Astaga Byun Baekhyun!.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka telah sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Ia berbalik badan untuk melihat Baekhyun, namun yang ia dapati ketika berbalik hanyalah seorang gadis aneh yang tersenyum begitu cerah tanpa dosa.

"kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Byun Baekhyun?!" Chanyeol menatap geram pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun malah bersorak riang karena Chanyeol sudah mengingat namanya. Ohh Chanyeol harus tau bagaimana sakit hatinya Baekhyun karena Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan nona kemarin. "aku bertanya padamu Baekhyun-ssi"

"Chanyeolie jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil aku Baekhyunie huh?" Baekhyun masih menampilkan puppy eyesnya.

Jujur dalam lubuk hati Chanyeol yang paling dalam ia mengakui jika Baekhyun itu cantik. Sangat cantik malah. Namun sayang seribu sayang jika gadis secantik Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya pada situasi seperti tadi.

"Kemana seragammu yang biasanya?" Chanyeol kembali menatap tajam pada Baekhyun. Tetapi apalah arti tatapan seperti jika yang dihadapinya adalah seorang Byun Baekhyun?.

"sudah aku buang, Chanyeolie suka kan dengan penampilan baruku? Kata Luhan ini sedang tren di Jepang dan kata Luhan juga pasti Chanyeolie suka" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan senyum lebar memperlihatkan bibinya. Bahkan matanya hampir terpejam karena senyuman yang kelewat ceria itu.

Sedangkan sang lawan bicara sudah memijit pelipisnya sendiri akibat pening yang melandanya jika sudah menghadapi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau melepaskan Coatmu hari ini mengerti?"

"Tapi ini sangat panas Chanyeolie~"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Baiklah baiklah, aku tak akan melepaskan benda ini dari tubuhku! Puas?! Menyebalkan sekali" Si mungil menggerutu dengan bibir mengerucut dan benar saja hal tersebut berhasil memancing rasa gemas Chanyeol dan berujung pria jangkung itu membawa tangannya untuk mengusak rambut si mungil sebelum berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah tersenyum idiot di belakang sana.

.

.

Luhan menatap heran pada Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum seperti orang gila sejak gadis tersebut memasuki kelas. Apa hukuman dari Hong Songsaenim hari ini semenyenangkan itu?.

"Ngomong-ngomong hari ini udara cukup panas Baek, kenapa tak melepas benda kebesaran ini dari tubuhmu? Ohh dan kenapa kau tak memakai seragam barumu?" Kalimat Luhan barusan seketika berhasil membawa Baekhyun kembali pada kesadarannya. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Luhan masih dengan wajah kelewat ceria.

"Oh astaga, Uri Luhanie~. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Kau tau? Berkat idemu Chanyeolie menghampiriku dan dia mengajakku ke taman belakang. Dia memakaikan coatnya padaku dan juga dia mengusak rambutku. Luhann aku bahagia sekalii!~" Kalian tau? Baekhyun mengatakan itu dalam satu ali tarikan nafas hingga membuatnya terengah-engah seakan baru saja menyelesaikan lari maraton.

"benarkah? Apa ku bilang huh! Ideku memang brilian" Luhan ikut tertawa riang bersama Baekhyun. Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang sudah memutar bola matanya malas. Apa Baekhyun lupa jika Kyungsoo sedang merajuk padanya karena Baekhyun memilih kabur dari hukuman Hong Songsaenim dan berujung Kyungsoo, Jongin, Jaehyun, dan Jongdae yang mendapat hukuman lebih dari guru butak itu.

.

.

Kelas yang awalnya aman tentram seketika heboh setelah Taehyung si ketua kelas masuk dengan membawa kabar gembira jika kelas Fisika yang membuat mereka mual hingga muntah setiap menerima pelajaran tersebut hari ini di kosongkan akibat istri dari guru killer mereka sedang melahirkan.

Sudah di jelaskan bukan jika bukan Baekhyun namanya jika berbuat hal-hal yang wajar?. Jika murid lain memilih kantin sebagai tempat mereka bersenang-senang atau perpustakaan bagi mereka yang memiliki gaya hidup lain maka yang dilakukan Baekhyun tentu berbeda dari yang lain. Ohh tentu saja rusa dan burung hantu peliharaan gadis itu ikut andil dalam misi aneh Baekhyun kali ini.

Ketiganya sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok ruang musik dengan sesekali ketika situasi mereka anggap aman, tiga gadis dengan tingkah absurd tersebut akan menyembulkan kepala mereka ke jendela kaca ruangan itu hanya untuk mengintip Park Chanyeol ataupun Oh Sehun incaran Luhan baru-baru ini yang sedag memainkan alat musik astaga.

"Hey pengintit! Cepat keluar dari tempat persembunyian kalian!" Seorang guru berteriak dari dalam dan seketika tubuh ketiganya limbung hingga berbenturan masing-masing dan menimbulkan kegaduhan.

"Dia melihat kita?" Baekhyun bertanya pada kedua sahabatnya yang sudah meringis kesakitan akibat tertimpa badan Baekhyun.

"Aissh, apa aku akan mendapat hukuman lagi hari ini?" Kyungsoo mengeluh lagi. Jujur saja ia benar-benar meratapi hidupnya karena tak seharipun ia tak merasakan hukuman dari guru yang ada di tempat sialan ini.

Pada akhirnya ketiga gadis tersebut menurut untuk mengikuti guru musik siswa kelas IIA hingga menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid kelas Chanyeol.

Ada yang memekik heboh melihat wajah cantik ketiganya. Ada pula yang mencibir dan memandang sinis pada mereka, tentu saja yang melakukannya adalah para siswi. Dan beberapa siswa yang memijid kening akibat merutuki tingkah ketiganya. Salah satunya adalah Park Chanyeol. Jongdae sudah geleng-geleng kepala, sangat hafal dengan tabiat trio chilli tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Jongin dan Jaehyun. Dan juga satu pria berwajah tampan lain yang sedang mengeraskan rahangnya menatap dingin pada salah satu gadis yang ada di depan sana.

"kalian murid kelas I? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ketika seharusnya kalian ada di kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran?" Kim Songsaenim, guru musik kelas IIA tersebut bertanya pada ketiga gadis kelas I yang kini tengah menunduk di depan kelasnya.

"Tidak ada yang mau menjawab?!" Masih hening, baik Luhan, Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo tak ada yang mau menjawab.

"Jika kalian tak segera menjawab saya akan memanggil Hong Songsaenim untuk membawa kalian ke ruang konseling!"

"kelas kami sedang kosong Saem, dan kami kemari karena ingin bermain musik, aah benar. Seperti itu" Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa dosa pada guru wanita tersebut. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah menengok ke arah Baekhyun dengan mata melotot tajam.

"Tidakkah kalian tau jika ruangan ini tak bisa sembarang di pakai selain oleh anggota club musik dan kelas yang sedang ada pelajaran seni?"

"kami tau. Maka dari itu kami hanya melihat dari luar Saem" astaga, Luhan benar-benar ingin menyumpal mulut Baekhyun supaya gadis itu diam.

Kim Songsaenim hanya geleng-geleng kepala menyayangkan keputusan pihak sekolah karena tak mengadakan kelas tata krama untuk murid-murid mereka.

"Kalian. Kecuali Kyungsoo, saya memberikan hukuman untuk kalian berdua menyanyi di depan sini saat ini juga"

"maaf Saem, kenapa Kyungsoo tidak?"

"saya sudah sering mendengar suaranya. Jadi kalian yang mewakili dia"

"Tapi Saem—"

"tak apa Lu, kita hanya perlu menyanyi. Apa susahnya?" Lagi dan lagi Luhan benar-benar ingin menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan kaos kaki Hong Songsaenim kali ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau saja yang mewakili kedua temanmu" Yang pada dasarnya si guru sudah geram dengan Baekhyun yang selalu menjawab pada akhirnya hukuman itu di limpahkan sepenuhnya pada gadis cantik itu.

Baekhyun membeo sedangkan Luhan bersorak gembira dalam hati. Ia tak perlu lebih mempermalukan dirinya sendiri akibat ulah Baekhyun.

.

.

Jongin, Jaehyun dan Jongdae sudah nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya melihat Baekhyun yang dengan percaya dirinya menggoyangkan diri dengan menyanyikan lagu anehnya. Ohh astaga. Makhluk apa Byun Baekhyun itu.

Beda Jongin beda pula dengan Sehun dan sebagian besar siswa kelas IIA yang menatap gemas pada seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan wajah sangat cantik sekaligus imut di depan kelas mereka sedang menyanyi riang dengan menggoyangkan tubuh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah hampir memilih melarikan diri dari sana jika tak mengingat keberadaan Kim Songsaenim yang berdiri di dekat pintu karena sungguh keduanya bahkan malu dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini. Tapi Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa sepercaya diri itu.

Yaa. Baekhyun saat ini sudah mulai menggoyangkan tubuh riang bersiap untuk bernyanyi lagu kesukaannya. Hingga suara cemperngnya berhasil di dengar oleh seluruh makhluk yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

 **women yì qi xué māo jiào** **  
** **yì qi miāo miāo miāo miāo miāo** **  
** **zài ni miàn qián sā gè jiāo** **  
** **āi yōu miāo miāo miāo miāo miāo** **  
** **wode xīn zàng pēng pēng tiào** **  
** **mí liàn shàng ni de huài xiào** **  
** **ni bù shuō ài wo wo jiù miāo miāo miāo** ****

 **you shí hou wo lan de xiàng zhī māo** **  
** **pí qi bù hao shí yòu zhāng yá wu zhao** **  
** **ni zong shì wēn róu de** **  
** **néng ba wo de xīn róng huà diào** **  
** **wo xiang yào dāng ni de xiao māo māo** ****

 **women yì qi xué māo jiào** **  
** **yì qi miāo miāo miāo miāo miāo** **  
** **zài ni miàn qián sā gè jiāo** **  
** **āi yōu miāo miāo miāo miāo miāo** **  
** **wode xīn zàng pēng pēng tiào** **  
** **mí liàn shàng ni de huài xiào** **  
** **ni bù shuō ài wo wo jiù miāo miāo miāo** ****

 **women yì qi xué māo jiào** **  
** **yì qi miāo miāo miāo miāo miāo** **  
** **wo yào chuān ni de wài tào** **  
** **wén ni shēn shang de wèi dao** **  
** **xiang yào biàn chéng ni de māo** **  
** **lài zài ni huái li shuì zháo** **  
** **měi tiān dōu tān liàn zhe ni de hao** **  
**

Sepanjang Baekhyun menyanyi pekikan pekikan heboh dari beberapa pria tak bisa di hindari. Bahkan Daehyun tak berhenti menggigit jari Namjoon akibat tak kuat menahan gemas melihat Baekhyun di depan sana. Di tambah dengan Coat kebesaran yang di pakai gadis itu membuat tubuh mungilnya bak tenggelam tertelan pakainnya.

Baekhyun terlihat seperti bayi yang bernyanyi riang, terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Terlebih saat nada miau miau miau ia suarakan dengan gerakan tangan seperti kucing, mata bulan sabitnya melengkung indah. Siapa yang tak akan tergila-gila dengan makhluk semenggemaskan itu?.

Riuh tepuk tangan mengiringi selesainya Baekhyun dengan pertunjukannya. Dengan puppy smilenya Baekhyun membungkuk memberi hormat pada para murid kelas IIA layaknya seorang idol kepada para penggemarnya.

Ada yang mengulas senyum tipis menatap intens pada gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut. Satu kesimpula yang dapat dia tarik dari seorang Byun Baekhyun, "menggemaskan".

Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera menarik Baekhyun keluar dari kelas setelah memberikan hormat pada Kim Songsaenim. Mereka sudah ingin menenggelamkan diri mereka di Sungai Han melihat segala kelakuan menakjubkan sahabatnya. 

**.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yaa.. apa inii.**

 **Aku gak mau banyak omong. Maaf jika kurang dari harapan kalian.**

 **Semoga kalian menikamti dan jangan lupa tinggalkan Review sayang-sayangkuuu.**

 **.**

 **Salam Chanbaek Real :***


	4. Chapter 4

**NO CO-PAST**

 **NO REPOST**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **Ok?**

 **(Isi Kotak Review Setelah Baca)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AMBIGUOUS**

Luhan berlari tergesa dengan peluh serta air mata yang berderai di wajahnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang ada di depannya. Keduanya, bersama beberapa petugas rumah sakit dan juga seorang pria tampan berahang tegas yang kini juga berlari bersama tengah mendorong brankar yang di atasnya terdapat Baekhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Hiks, Baekie" Luhan menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca yang membatasi dirinya dan Baekhyun yang sedang ditangani oleh dokter di instalasi gawat darurat tersebut.

"hiks, Lu. Jangan di situ. Kita tunggu Baekhyun disana" Kyungsoo menuntun Luhan untuk menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Bagaimana jika Baekhyun mati Kyung?" Chanyeol otomatis menoleh pada dua gadis yang menangis sesenggukan di sampingnya tersebut setelah mendengar pertanyaan menyeramkan salah satu dari dua gadis itu. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan Mongmong menjadi anak yatim piatu huweee"

"Mongmong kan sedang hilang Lu" Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan tampang bodoh andalannya dan juga isak kecil yang masih bersemayam di wajah cantiknya.

"aah benar, kenapa nasib anjing lucu sepertinya harus semenyedihkan ini? hiks. Mongmong bahkan belum ketemu dan sekarang keadaan Baekhyun seperti ini" Yaa Tuhan, ingatkan Chanyeol untuk tetap menata rapi kesabarannya.

Pola pikir seperti apa sebenarnya yang tertanam di kepala Baekhyun dan teman-temannya. Chanyeol pikir, hanya Baekhyun gadis aneh di dunia ini. Ia tak menyangka jika dua teman gadis itu sama anehnya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua malah mengkhawatirkan seekor anjing daripada Baekhyun yang tengah pinsan di dalam sana.

 _ **Flashback~**_

" _Kalian tunggu disini, aku ingin beli gula kapas disana" Baekhyun menyerahkan semua kantung belanjaannya pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Mereka baru saja selesai berbelanja di supermarket atas perintah nyonya Byun, Ibu Baekhyun._

" _Yak! Byun Baek" Luhan berteriak kesal pada Baekhyun yang membebankan begitu banyak kantung belanjaan padanya, sedangkan Baekhyun bahkan tak menggubris teriakan Luhan._

" _Baek, belikan untukku satu!" Itu Kyungsoo, yang berteriak tak kalah kencang karena Baekhyun yang sudah mulai menjauh dari posisi mereka._

" _Eoh, aku akan membelikan untukmu juga Lu!" Baekhyun membalik badan sambil melambai pada kedua temannya. Tak melihat jika ada sebuah mobil yang melaju cukup kencang mengingat jalanan tersebut cukup sepi._

" _Baekhyun awaaas!" Kyungsoo berteriak panik melihat mobil yang melaju dari sisi kanan Baekhyun, sehingga Baekhyun yang tengah sadar akan bahaya segera berbalik badan, dan melihat mobil yang sudah dekat ia melangkah mundur tanpa menengok ke belakang kertebih dahulu._

 _Braak!_

 _Kecelakaan naas itu tak lagi bisa di hindarkan. Kyungsoo dan Luhan berjengkit keras segera berlari meskipun kesulitan akan barang-barang yang ada di tangan mereka._

 _Mobil yang hampir menabrak Baekhyun juga telah berhenti. Pemiliknya mengumpat kasar, merutuki kebodohan kakaknya yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Hampir saja ia menjadi pembunuh hanya karena fokusnya menyetir terganggu oleh suara Yoora di dalam sambungan telephone._

" _Oh, kau tak apa? Apa ada yang terluka?" Kyungsoo dan Luhan terlebih dahulu menolong seorang anak laki-laki yang menjadi korban tabrak Baekhyun. Okee! Memang Baekhyunlah yang menabrak anak kecil bersepeda itu, karena Baekhyun yang melangkah mundur seenak jidatnya._

" _Yak! Aku yang kesakitan, huweeee"Setelah membantu anak kecil tersebut, Luhan dan Kyungsoo baru menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di atas aspal. Di susul dengan Chanyeol yang berniat melihat korban dari kecerobohannya._

" _Da-Darah, B-Baek kau berdarah" Kyungsoo tergagap menunjuk tangan Baekhyun bagian siku yang berdarah cukup banyak._

" _Huwaaaaa, da-daraah. Eommaaaa" Gadis dengan mata bulan sabit itu tengah berteriak kencang, menangis layaknya anak kecil sebelum jatuh pinsan. Ingatkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo jika sahabatnya itu akan selalu pinsan setiap melihat darah. Astaga._

 _ **Flashback Off~**_

.

.

"C-Chanyeol-ssi, kau mau kemana?"

"aku akan ke toilet sebentar" Chanyeol melirik lagi pintu instalasi gawat darurat setelah menjawab pertanyaan Luhan untuk kemudian berlalu ke kamar kecil.

Selepas kepergian Chanyeol, dokter yang menangani Baekhyun telah keluar dan menyampaikan kabar gembira pada keduanya.

"Nona Byun tidak apa-apa, Luka di tangannya juga tidak parah. Kalian sudah bisa membawanya pulang" Begitu kata dokter yang menangani Baekhyun.

Dua gadis mungil itu kini mengamati keadaan Baekhyun yang sudah terduduk di brankar rumah sakit. Gadis itu baik-baik saja, hanya terdapat perban kecil di bagian sikunya.

"kenapa kalian diam saja? peluk aku!" Baekhyun memberengut pada kedua temannya yang hanya diam memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tak menuruti perintah Baekhyun, Luhan kembali menelisik setiap sudut tubuh mungil sahabatnya.

"Kau buta?! Jelas-jelas aku kesakitan begini!" Oh, tak taukah Luhan jika Baekhyun tengah menahan perih pada sikunya akibat luka sialannya itu. "ini karena pengemudi ugal-ugalan itu, untung saja aku tak jadi tertabrak mobilnya. Oh! Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika aku sampai mati tadi" Baekhyun telah mendramatisir keadaan, oke!. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sikap berlebihan temannya itu.

"Dan mengingat pengemudi yang kau bilang ugal-ugalan, sekedar informasi jika pengemudi itu adalah kekasihmu sendiri Baekhyun-ssi"

"apa? Siapa? Baekhyun mengkerutkan dahinya mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo.

"siapa lagi? Memangnya kau memiliki laki-laki lain yang kau akui sebagai kekasihmu selain pria jangkung itu?"

"maksudmu Chanyeol?!"

Ussst..

"yak! Pelankan suaramu bodoh! Kita sedang di rumah sakit" Luhan menggeplak kepala Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Ia benar-benar meruntuki nasibnya memiliki sahabat memalukan seperti mereka.

"Diamlah sebentar Lu, aku harus memastikan sesuatu" Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar Baekhyun yang masih saja bersikap heboh padalah dengan keadaan yang kata Baekhyun sendiri ia sedang kesakitan. Mana ada orang sakit yang berisik seperti itu?

"Kyungsoo-ssi, jawab pertanyaanku! Jadi kekasihku adalah pengemudi mobil tadi? Apa dia baik-baik saja? apa kekasihku terluka? Ohh, dimana dia sekarang? Dia tidak sedang di rawat juga kan?" Dan kali ini bukan hanya Luhan, Kyungsoo juga ikut jengah terhadap sikap Baekhyun.

"Yak! Kalian mau kemanaa?!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak sembari menoleh kesana kemari, mencari alas kakinya dan setelah itu ia ingin segera menyusul dua sahabat tak tau dirinya yang kini tengah berjalan keluar dari instalasi gawat darurat.

Namun sebelum ia menginjak lantai Luhan telah kembali dengan berlari tergesa ke arah Baekhyun.

"Yak!" Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menendang pantat Luhan saat ini juga. Temannya itu bukan main-main saat menubruk Baekhyun dan dengan segala keanehannya Luhan menata tubuh Baekhyun hingga kembali berbaring. "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun tentu saja protes.

"diamlah, aku tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide brilian—"

"ap-apa?"

"—ada Chanyeol, berbaringlah bodoh!" Luhan mendorong kepala Baehyun dengan jari telunjuknya supaya si mungil kebanyakan tingkah itu segera berbaring.

Dan tepat setelah Chanyeol sudah berada di dekat brankar tempat Baekhyun berbaring, Luhan memulai aksinya. "Aigoo, aigoo~ Uri Baekhyunie yang malang hiks. Kenapa nasib gadis sepertimu bisa semalang ini, oh! Temanku yang amat kusayangi benar-benar malang sekali" Baekhyun dibuat cengo dengan aksi menggelikan Luhan. Ia sedang berfikir, yang habis kecelakaan itu Baekhyun, lalu mengapa yang terlihat habis terbentur kepalanya malah Luhan.

"apa yang terjadi Luhan-ssi? Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi padanya?" Chanyeol yang sudah panik duluan akibat tangisan Luhan yang terdengar sedikit aneh di telinganya, tak sempat memperhatikan wajah linglung Baekhyun maupun satu gadis lain di belakang Chanyeol. Oh! Kyungsoo itu memang terkadang akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Gadis itu hanya bisa melebarkan bola matanya sembari mengerjap beberapa kali melihat adegan drama di depannya.

Ia tak tau apa yang sedang direncanakan Baekhyun dan Luhan, karena setelah ia dan Luhan berniat meninggalkan Baekhyun, tepat setelah sampai di depan ruang IGD dimana Chanyeol juga sudah terlihat berjalan menghampiri mereka, Luhan kembali berlari seperti orang kesetanan ke dalam lagi.

Sedangkan Baekhyun? Sungguh! Gadis itu masih kebingungan dengan apa yang di lakukan Luhan. Adegan drama apa yang sebenarnya sedang dimainkan oleh temannya itu.

"Aku tak tau Chanyeol-ssi. Setelah aku sampai di luar tadi Baekhyun hanya kembali berteriak jika kakinya sakit, hiks uri Baekhyun"

"Kaki?" Baekhyun melebarkan mata dan berucap lirih. Kakinya baik-baik saja, apa maksud Luhan 'sih?.

"kakimu sakit Baekhyun-ssi? Bagian mana?" Chanyeol lebih mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Oh! Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk segera berkedip.

 _Kenapa kau tampan sekali?_

 _Oh! Bibir itu sangat sexy_

 _Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?_

 _Pasti rasanya manis sekali bukan?_

"ahaha benar kan Baek? Kakimu sangat sakit bukan?" Luhan segera menyahuti, ia tertawa bodoh berusaha menyadarkan Baekhyun yang nampak tak sedang bersama jiwanya, apalagi ketika ia melihat tangan sahabatnya itu sudah terangkat ingin menyentuh wajah Chanyeol.

"aakh, kakiku. Akh sakit sekali Luhan!" Baekhyun memekik heboh. Bukan! Bukan karena dia sudah tau rencana Luhan atau apapun yang tengah di lakukan gadis itu. Ia hanya benar-benar merasakan sakit pada kakinya akibat Luhan yang sepertinya tengah mencubit kakinya dengan sangat kencang.

Tentu saja Chanyeol berubah panik, wajah Baekhyun terlihat benar-benar kesakitan.

"bersabarlah, aku akan memanggil dokter!" Chanyeol melesat keluar, sedikit merutuki para dokter di rumah sakit ini karena tak ada saupun yang terlihat di sekitarnya.

"Yak! Kau gila?! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun menggeplak kepala Luhan dengan kencang. Oh Tuhan, mengapa ia di pertemukan dengan makhul ajaib seperti Luhan?

"sakit bodoh! Dengarkan aku! Bukankah ini bagus?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang kini sudah mendekat kembali ke arah dua sahabatnya semakin tak memahami jalan pikiran Luhan. Bagus apanya?

"aku memiliki rencana, kemarilah!" Luhan mulai membisikkan seluruh rencananya pada dua sahabatnya dan setelah itu, entah rencana apa yang di buat Luhan hingga senyum terlalu lebar itu kini mengembang dari bibir kedua sahabatnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Chanyeol datang dengan wajah cemasnya bersama seorang perawat perempuan di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa masih sangat sakit? Suster tolong temanku" Chanyeol berceloteh panik sedangkan Baaekhyun tengah menahan senyumnya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah memekik kecil kegirangan di belakang Chanyeol.

Mereka itu konyol. Catat itu!

"akh kakiku sangat sakit Chanyeolie" Sungguh, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sekarang telah berhenti kegirangan dan berganti raut wajah menjadi wajah bernafsu. Ingin menyeburkan Baekhyun ke sungai Han karena nada menggelikan yang di keluarkan oleh gadis itu dalam kalimatnya.

"Bersabarlah, hum? Nona perawat akan memeriksamu" Dan Baekhyun hampir saja berteriak karena suara kelewat lembut milik Chanyeol yang kini tengah mengelus kepalanya.

Hari ini Baekhyun tak jadi meruntuki nasibnya karena berteman dengan Luhan. Ia benar-benar bersyukur karena mengirimkan teman seperti Luhan. Meskipun gadis penggoda itu begitu menyebalkan, konyol, sinting, tak waras, dan otaknya tak begitu penuh, namun tak jarang ide konyol dan gila yang keluar dari otak Luhan kembali menguntungkan Baekhyun.

Seperti sekarang contohnya. Jika tidak karena ide konyol Luhan, mana mungkin Chanyeol seperhatian ini padanya.

"akh! Jangan di pegang. Itu sangat sakit!" Baekhyun kembali memekik heboh saat perawat yang di bawa Chanyeol memegang kakinya. Bagaimanapun Ia tak ingin aksinya ketahuan. "Chanyeolie aku ingin pulang, hiks"

 _Air mata buaya!_

Jujur saja, itu adalah suara hati Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang diam-diam juga memuji kemampuan ackting Baekhyun.

"Hey, kakimu harus di obati dulu" Chanyeol memegang satu telapak Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan, jika seperti ini terus bisa-bisa Baekhyun lepas kendali dan berlari berkeliling rumah sakit sangking bahagianya. Oke! Itu berlebihan.

"Tika mau~ a-aku trauma dengan rumah sakit Chanyeol, aku ingin pulang sekarang juga hiks" Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur karena saat di sekolah menengah pertama dulu ia sempat bergabung dengan club teater, hingga untuk berackting sedikit di depan Chanyeol tidak menjadi sesuatu yang begitu sulit.

"lalu bagaimana dengan kakimu?" Chanyeol masih mencoba memberi pengertian pada Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun kaki Baekhyun harus di obati. Bisa saja ada retak atau apa di dalamnya.

"Perawat eonni, tolong perban kakiku! Aku tak mau lama-lama disini, hum? Perban saja kakiku, aku yakin, aku hanya terkilir. Pasti nanti akan cepat sembuh~" Baekhyun menatap memelas pada seorang perawat yang masih berdiri dengan raut kebingungan di belakang punggung Chanyeol. Oke! Itu hanya akal-akalan Baekhyun saja.

"tapi seharusnya kami melakukan MRI untuk melihat apakah ada retak atau semacamnya pada kaki anda nona Byun"

"aku tak mau!" Chanyeol, Perawat perempuan itu, maupun Luhan dan Kyungsoo berjingkat kaget akibat pekikan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba."Channie~ aku takut, aku ingin pulang, hiks"

"usst tak apa, jangan menangis" Chanyeol sedikit mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

Dalam hati Luhan dan Kyungsoo tengah tertawa puas melihat Chanyeol yang tengah masuk ke dalam perangkap mereka.

Adakah yang setidak masuk akal mereka bertiga. Oh! Sungguh persahabatan yang menyesatkan.

"perawat eonni, tolong perban saja kakiku, huh? Jebaal~"

Chanyeol memberikan anggukan pada perawat wanita tersebut saat wanita dengan balutan baju khas rumah sakit itu menatapnya seolah meminta izin.

Dalam hati Baekhyun tengah bersorak heboh. Ini akan menyenangkan, batinnya.

Dan adegan drama tersebut pada akhirnya di menangkan oleh si centil Baekhyun, yang kini tengah bersandar nyaman pada dada bidang pria tampan yang ia claim sebagai kekasihnya, sedangkan seorang perawat yang berhasil ia tipu telah melilitkan perban pada salah satu pergelangan kakinya hingga bagian bawah kakinya tertutup sempurna.

Konyol!.

.

.

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri?" Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk turun dari brankar dengan hati-hati. Ini cukup melelahkan, tetapi Chanyeol bukan tipe laki-laki yang mudah lari dari tanggung jawabnya.

Meskipun ia tak menabrak Baekhyun, namun ia tetap merasa bersalah, karena dirinya Baekhyun jadi tertabrak sepeda.

"akh" Baekhyun kembali merintih sedikit, di depan sana ia dapat melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang terkikik memandangnya.

"aku akan menggendongmu"

 _Ya Tuhan, kebaikan macam apa yang kau lakukan di masa lalu Byun Baekhyun? Mengapa kau begitu beruntung._

Dalam hati gadis itu tengah bersorak penuh kemenangan. Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga tak lagi bisa menahan pekikan gembiranya kala di belakang mereka Chanyeol tengah menggendong bridal Baekhyun layaknya pengantin baru.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo berbagi beban untuk mengangkat kruk yang di berikan Rumah sakit untuk Baekhyun. Yaah, meskipun itu hanya pura-pura, tetap saja harus totalitas kan?.

Sedangkan Baekhyun telah meringkuk di dalam gendongan Chanyeol, sesekali mecuri hirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang begitu memabukkan. Bahkan debaran jantungnya tengah mengadakan konser sejak tadi.

.

.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo membawa mobil Baekhyun, sedangkan sang pemilik mobil tengah berada di mobil si pria yang Baekhyun akui sebagai kekasihnya.

Mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun. Masih dengan penuh kekhawatiran, Chanyeol dengan lembut kembali menggendong Baekhyun.

Pekikan heboh nyonya Byun menyambut mereka. Bagaimanapun wanita paruh baya dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun itu sangat terkejut melihat putri semata wayangnya yang beberapa jam lalu pergi dengan keadaan baik-baik saja dan kini kembali dengan keadaan kaki serta tangannya yang di perban.

"biar eomma bantu sayang" Baekhyun menggeleng tertahan dengan mata berkedip berkali-kali untuk memberikan isyarat pada sang ibu. Untung saja nyonya Byun adalah ibu pengertian, tentu saja ia mengerti maksud Baekhyun untuk membiarkan Chanyeol menggendongnya sendiri.

"bisa antarkan Baekhyun ke kamarnya nak? Ahjumma akan membuatkan minuman untukmu"

Chanyeol memberikan senyuman termanisnya. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol itu di didik dari keluarga baik-baik yang menjujung tinggi kesopanan.

Dengan langkah perlahan ia membawa Baekhyun menaiki tangga rumah mewah milik keluarga Byun tersebut, untuk kemudian segera membaringkan tubuh si mungil pada ranjang king size yang berada di kamar dengan nuansa pink tersebut.

"Chanyeolie pasti lelah ya menggendongku sejak tadi? Maafkan Baekie ya?" Tersenyum adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat Chanyeol lakukan melihat kerjapan lucu dari manik bening di depannya.

"tubuhmu sangat ringan Baekhyun-ssi, kau harus menambah porsi makanmu" Chanyeol mengatakannya sembari menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun hingga sebatas leher. "istirahatlah" kemudian bisikan lirih tersebut adalah apa yang membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah hingga ke telinga. Suara Chanyeol sangat sexy.

Tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsi keduanya yang tengah berbagi tatap. Itu ibu Baekhyun dengan nampan di kedua tangannya.

"minumlah nak, maaf telah merepotkanmu dan terimakasih sudah mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang" Byun ahjumma tersenyum lembut pada Chanyeol. Diam-diam tengah memikirkan, dimana ia melihat wajah serupa milik pemuda ini?.

"saya yang seharusnya meminta maaf ahjumma, karena keteledoran saya Baekhyun jadi seperti ini"

"siapa namamu anak tampan?"

Di belakang punggung Chanyeol, Baekhyun tengah mencebikkan bibir sembari berkomat-kamit tentang pemikirannya jika ibunya tengah berusaha menggoda kekasinya, astaga. Dimana ada gadis setidak masuk akal seperti Baekhyun lagi?.

"oh, saya Chanyeol, ahjumma. Park Chanyeol"

"namamu terasa tidak asing di telinga ahjumma" Nyonya Byun terkekeh sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa konyol dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

 _Tentu saja eomma tidak asing, dia itu calon menantumu~_

Lagipula bagaimana bisa eommanya itu lupa jika dulu keluarga mereka sangat dekat dengan keluarga Chanyeol?. Bahkan eommanya itu juga sering mengantar Baekhyun ke rumah Chanyeol waktu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih kecil dulu.

"baiklah, ahjumma permisi dulu. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah merengek ingin di masakkan makan malam, dan kau juga harus ikut makan malam bersama kami Chanyeol-ah"

"eh? Hehe baik ahjumma" Chanyeol tidak tau kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa canggung. Ia hanya merasa tengah berbicara dengan orang tua dari gadis yang di cintainya. Begitu berhati-hati dan sangat gugup. Astaga. Park Chanyeol! apa yang kau pikirkan?.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pemikiran konyolnya.

"Chanyeolie~" Hingga suara Baekhyun kembali menarik kesabarannya.

"hum? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. Jantungnya benar-benar tak akan bisa tenang hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol begitu lembut padanya. Walaupun pada kenyataanya meskipun terlihat cuek, Chanyeol memang seorang laki-laki yang cukup lembut jika berurusan dengan makhuk bernama perempuan.

Bagi Chanyeol, bersikap tidak kasar terhadap perempuan adalah salah satu bentuk dari upayanya untuk menghargai ibu dan juga kakaknya yang tak lain adalah seorang perempuan.

"haus" Chanyeol tersenyum dan memberikan segelas air putih pada Baekhyun. "aku sangat bahagia, hari ini Chanyeolie sangat baik padaku"

 _Memangnya biasanya aku jahat padanya?_

Dalam hati Chanyeol mengucap tanya. Jelas-jelas mereka bukan dua orang yang cukup akrab.

"beristirahatlah, aku akan membangunkamu saat makan malam telah tiba. Kau belum makan apapun kan dari tadi?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat masih dengan mata bulan sabitnya yang ikut tersenyum seiring dengan senyum pada bibir tipisnya.

"tapi Chanyeolie jangan kemana-mana, temani Baekie disini~"

"Heem" Chanyeol hanya berdehem dan mengusap sedikit pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

.

.

Nyonya Byun hanya tersenyum mengamati tingkah putri semata wayangnya yang tengah bertransformasi menjadi seorang gadis penuh perhatian pada satu anggota baru dalam makan malam mereka kali ini.

Tua Byun sedang berada di Jepang untuk tiga hari ini. Maka dari itu Luhan dan Kyungsoo berada di rumah Baekhyun untuk menginap dengan dalih menemani Baekhyun dan ibunya.

Baekhyun masih sibuk menggerakkan tangannya, mulai dari mengelap sumpit serta sendok milik Chanyeol, mengambilkan lauk pauk untuk laki-laki tampan tersebut, hingga menuangkan minum untuk Chanyeol.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola mata malah melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang begitu menggelikan menurut mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya duduk dengan canggung akibat apa yang di lakukan Baekhyun serta dirinya yang juga menyadari jika ibu Baekhyun memperhatikan mereka.

"hey, aku bisa sendiri. Hati-hati dengan kakimu" Chanyeol memperingati Baekhyun yang kembali banyak bergerak. Gadis itu nampak akan mengambilkan kimchi padanya yang keberadaannya cukup jauh dari jangkauan tangan Baekhyun.

Tentu saja interaksi kecil nan manis itu tak luput dari penglihatan tiga manusia lain, melahirkan beragam reaksi dari ketiganya.

"nak Chanyeol bisa menginap disini jika mau, ini sudah cukup malam untuk berkendara sendirian" Nyonya Byun kembali bersuara.

"apa itu berarti Byun Ahjumma mengizinkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidur bersama?"

Plak

Luhan seketika menggeplak kepala Kyungsoo dari arah belakang akibat pertanyaan konyol gadis burung hantu tersebut.

"tak apa ahjumma, saya pulang ke rumah saja" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri, merasa tak enak menolak tawaran nyonya Byun. Tetapi bagaimanapun ia bukan laki-laki konyol yang akan menginap di rumah seorang gadis yang bahkan tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya.

"Menginap saja Chanyeol-ssi. Lagipula bukankah besok kau harus menjemput Baekhyun untuk ke sekolah? Ingat, tanggung jawabmu" Baekhyun sangat ingin menyumpal mulut Kyungsoo saat ini juga. Sungguh.

"hey, itu tak perlu ladies, Jangan dengarkan mereka Chanyeol-ah. Ahjumma bisa mengantar Baekhyun ke sekolah"

Baekhyun mengangguk kencang, menyetujui ucapan ibunya. Meskipun ia juga sangat ingin di jemput Chanyeol, namun tetap saja ia cukup tak enak pada Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun ia juga sudah membohongi Chanyeol.

"tak apa ahjumma, saya akan menjemput Baekhyun setiap pagi hingga kakinya benar-benar sembuh"

"apa itu tak terlalu merepotkan?" Itu Baekhyun, yang ucapan dan hatinya sangat berbeda. Dalam hati ia tengah bersorak riang. Hey Baek, jika tak salah beberapa saat yang lalu kau bilang merasa tak enak hati dengan Chanyeol, lalu sekarang?.

"tentu saja tidak" Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyum tampannya. Lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya meleleh.

.

.

"tidurlah, aku akan segera pulang" Chanyeol kembali menggendong Baekhyun ke kamarnya. Ngomong-ngomong apa gunanya tongkat Baekhyun jika untuk ke kamar saja ia tetap meminta Chanyeol menggendongnya. Baekhyun itu ratu modus oke?.

"tak ada ciuman selamat malam Chanyeolie?" Chanyeol hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Makhluk macam apa sebenarnya yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini.

Okee, mungkin ini tak se-eksrtim dimana Baekhyun mengajaknya bercinta lewat sebuah pesan beberapa minggu yang lalu, tetapi mendengar suara Baekhyun secara langsung yang meminta sebuah ciuman tentu saja membuat Chanyeol dilingkupi perasaan canggung.

"sepertinya kau benar-benar lelah, tidurlah. Selamat malam" tak menunggu jawaban ataupun protesan Baekhyun, setelah mengusak pucuk kepala Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera pergi dari kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Ini sudah malam, oke! Tetapi tiga gadis bertubuh mungil itu malah berteriak heboh sembari meloncat-loncat di atas kasur Baekhyun.

"astaga, astaga. Kalian harus tau rasanya saat aku di peluk Chanyeol di rumah sakit tadi" Baekhyun memekik heboh sembari membayangkan kembali hangatnya pelukan Chanyeol saat di rumah sakit tadi.

"apa itu berarti aku dan Luhan boleh memeluk Chanyeol juga?"

"Yak!" Oh Tuhan, entah sudah berapa kali kepala Kyungsoo terkena pukulan tangan Luhan maupun Baekhyun. Tak taukah jika dengan keadaan normal saja Kyungsoo sudah kesulitan untuk menggunakan otaknya?. Bagaimana kecepatan berfikir Kyungsoo tidak semakin lambat jika setiap harinya kepalanya selalu menjadi sasaran empuk keplakan Luhan dan Baekhyun?!.

"Kau bilang kami harus tau rasanya pelukan Chanyeol? apa salahku?" Baekhyun sudah bersiap ingin mendepak kepala burung hantu peliharannya itu jika saja pertanyaan Luhan tak terlebih dahulu menyapa telinganya.

"apa dada Chanyeol sangat nyaman untuk bersandar Baek? Kau merasakan seberapa kokoh dadanya tidak?"

"Oh, tak sekedar kokoh Lu. Bahkan aku yakin jika dadanya itu lebih nyaman di bandingkan bantal milik hotel termahal di dunia"

"woaah! Itu sangat menggiyurkan. Dia pasti hebat di ranjang Baek!"

"apa hubungannya?"

"jika dadanya keras, dia pasti rajin olahraga, maka itu berarti dia akan sangat perkasa saat menggagahimu"

Astaga! Pernyataan konyol macam apa itu Xi Luhan!?.

Dan malam itu, pipi dari ketiganya telah sepenuhnya memerah, dengan berbagai fantasi liar di otak masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyaaaaaaaa!**

 **Apa iniiii? Absurd banget sumpaah wkwkwk**

 **Aku gak tau kalian bakalan suka atau enggak. Semoga ini masih ngefeel yaa hehe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gak mau banyak ngomong. Cuma mau ngingetin, setelah baca tolong isi kolom review reader-nim.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bay bayyyyy :***


	5. Chapter 5

**NO CO-PAST**

 **NO REPOST**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **Ok?**

 **(Isi Kotak Review Setelah Baca)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AMBIGUOUS**

Nampaknya mulai sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar harus menambah pasokan kesabaran pada dirinya. Ini masih pagi, terlalu pagi untuk berkutat di dapur pada hari minggu seperti ini. Jarum jam masih menunjuk pada angka tujuh, seharusnya Chanyeol masih bergelung di kamar bermesraan dengan selimutnya, bukan malah menyibukkan dirinya dengan peralatan dapur demi para tamu tak di undangnya.

Salahkan saja seorang pemuda tak tau diri yang sayangnya adalah sahabat Chanyeol sendiri. Jangan lupa ingatkan Chanyeol untuk memotong kemaluan Sehun setelah ini karena pemuda Oh itu sudah mengganggu tidur paginya terlebih membawa seseorang yang saat ini dengan nyamannya memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku tak bisa bergerak Baekhyun" Yaa, makhluk bertubuh pendek yang menempel di belakang tubuhnya dengan tangan yang membelit pinggang Chanyeol adalah Byun Baekhyun. Makhluk ajaib yang belakangan ini sering sekali membuat Chanyeol kelimpungan menghadapi tingkah ajaibnya. Bagaimana tidak? Selama seminggu terakhir ini Chanyeol sudah menjelma menjadi supir pribadi gadis Byun itu akibat insiden kaki terkilir seminggu lalu, dan sekarang saat hari minggu yang artinya adalah hari kebebasan Chanyeol, gadis itu sudah berhasil memasuki apartemennya berkat bantuan Sehun.

"tapi aku sangat merindukan Chanyeolie~" Lagipula Chanyeol sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat ajaib, yaa ajaib adalah kata yaang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan gadis itu.

"kita baru bertemu kemarin Baek, Kakimu sudah sembuh?" Chanyeol mematikan kompornya setelah mengangkat bacon dan menatanya di piring yang sudah berisi pancake, salad dan kacang-kacangan sebelum membalik tubuhnya dan memandang gadis aneh yang sayangnya sangat cantik di depannya.

"Hum, eomma membantuku melepas perban sore kemarin" Sejujurnya Baekhyun masih ingin memakai perban itu karena Chanyeol menjadi sangat perhatian padanya, tetapi ia juga tak nyaman untuk terus berpura-pura pincang saat di sekolah terutama.

"duduklah, kau bilang tadi lapar" Chanyeol membawa dua piring berisi menu sarapan lengkap untuknya dan juga Baekhyun.

"Chan, mana sarapanku?" Sehun masuk kembali ke dapur apartemen Chanyeol setelah memakai kamar mandi Chanyeol.

"kau kan punya kaki, ambil sendiri"

"Pilih kasih sekali" Pemuda tampan dengan kulit terlampau putih mendekati pucat itu mencibir sembari mengambil piring yang berisi sarapannya.

Makanan buatan Chanyeol memang yang terbaik, itulah sebabnya ia tak pernah ragu untuk mendatangi apartemen Chanyeol untuk sekedar meminta sarapan atau makan siang, makan malam juga terkadang, astaga. Meskipun omelan Chanyeol selalu menjadi bonus untuknya, Sehun tak masalah. Itu lebih baik dari pada dia harus makan ramen ataupun makanan di luar setiap hari.

Ia tak seberuntung Chanyeol meskipun sama-sama tinggal di apartemen namun sahabatnya itu memiliki keahlian memasak yang luar biasa. Ia juga tak seberuntung Jongin yang setiap harinya bisa menyantap makanan ibunya. Sehun hanyalah anak rantau yang harus hidup di apartemen sendirian karena orang tuanya berada di China, tempat asal Sehun.

"Pancake buatanmu memang yang terbaik _Man_ , iya kan Baek?"

"HunHun benar, Pancake buatan Chanyeolie sangat enak. Bahkan mengalahkan buatan eomma" Baekhyun menjawab dengan sangat sumringah, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sudah memutar bola matanya malas karena sudah sangat sering Sehun mengatakan kata-kata yang sama.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ikut dengan Sehun kesini?" Chanyeol memilih untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ia tanyakan sejak tadi. Setau dirinya Sehun tak begitu akrab dengan Baekhyun, bahkan mereka belum pernah berkenalan secara langsung, yaa itu hanya setahu Chanyeol saja.

"hem? Oh! Aku bertemu dengan HunHun di taman saat lari pagi, dan Sehun bilang dia mau ke tempat Chanyeolie jadi aku ikut dengannya"

"kau sudah lari pagi? Baek, kakimu baru sembuh"

"aku sudah tak apa-apa Yeolie~ aku bahkan sudah bisa melompat-lompat. Chanyeolie mau melihatnya?"

"hey tidak-tidak, jangan lakukan itu oke?! Bagaimanapun kakimu baru saja sembuh" Oh astaga, sejujurnya Baekhyun juga sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi Chanyeol tentang kakinya yang sakit, tapi itu hanya sedikit.

"Chanyeolie~. aku, Jongin dan teman-temanku berencana untuk mengadakan liburan ke pantai akhir pekan depan, Hunhun sudah sepakat ikut, Chanyeolie juga mau ikut kan?"

Chanyeol tak tau sejak kapan pula Baekhyun begitu dekat dengan teman-temannya. Ini terlalu ekstrim untuk di bilang sebuah kebetulan.

Yaa, kebetulan Baekhyun itu aneh. Kebetulan ia berteman dengan Jongin dan Baekhyun juga berteman dengan teman Chanyeol yg hitam itu. Kemudian kebetulan Chanyeol hampir menabrak gadis itu hingga menyebabkan ia harus seminggu menjadi supir sekaligus babysister Baekhyun. Kemudian sekarang kebetulan Sehun juga tiba-tiba akrab dengan gadis itu, astaga. Ini terlalu banyak jika di sebut hanya kebetulan.

"Chanyeol pasti setuju Baek, lagipula sabtu depan kita juga libur apa lagi yang perlu di risaukan"

Kini Chanyeol kembali memutar bola matanya malas karena Sehun pun semakin memperkeruh suasana. Bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak suka liburan, tetapi sebenarnya ia adalah pemuda yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu liburannya dengan istirahat di rumah atau belajar untuk persiapan ujian evaluasi sekolah. Terdengar sangat membosankan tapi memang seperti itulah Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeolie~, Chanyeolie mau kan? Kita akan menginap selama dua hari nanti disana, hum? Eommaku mengizinkan kita untuk memakai Villa milik keluargaku jadi semuanya sudah siap, memangnya kau tega membiarkan aku pergi sendirian sedangkan yang lainnya berpasangan?"

"aku tak memiliki pasangan Baek" Sehun menyahut dan Baekhyun segera melemparkan picingan tajam pada pemuda berkulit nyaris pucat tersebut.

"aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan Luhan, dan kau tak boleh menolak Hunhun"

Dan sekarang Sehun tau jika Baekhyun itu benar-benar gadis mengerikan, mereka baru akrab hari ini namun gadis cantik yang sayangnya sangat Sehun idolakan sejak gadis itu mengaku sebagai kekasih sahabatnya dengan cara yang menggemaskan saat di kantin dulu tersebut tiba-tiba sudah berhasil membuat Sehun terlibat perjodohan sepihak yang dilakukan si Byun mungil itu. astaga. Sehun tau jika kata-kata dalam hatinya ini sangat berbelit tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Perlukah diperjelas?

Okee, Sehun akan memperjelasnya!

Pertama, Baekhyun itu unik dan menggemaskan, meskipun Chanyeol lebih sering menyebutnya gadis aneh tetapi menurut Sehun Baekhyun itu unik bukan aneh.

Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah saat gadis itu bersama dua temannya yang lain tiba-tiba muncul di kantin dengan pernyataan yang cukup mengejutkan. Baekhyun sangat cantik dengan tubuh mungil namun cukup sexy untuk ukuran gadis seumurannya.

Kemudian setelahnya Sehun cukup mengidolakan gadis itu terlebih dengan semua usahanya mendapat perhatian Chanyeol dengan cara-cara uniknya.

Dan yang paling penting Baekhyun itu menggemaskan, maka dari itu Sehun cukup mengidolakan gadis cantik itu.

Dan terakhir, setelah segala pujian yang dilayangkan Sehun, kini pemuda itu mengerti seberapa mengejutkannya seorang Byun Baekhyun. Mereka berdua baru saja mulai akrab dan saling mengenalkan diri secara resmi hari ini, tetapi sesaat yang lalu gadis yang sudah resmi menjadi temannya itu melibatkan Sehun dalam ajang perjodohan. Adakah yang setidak masuk akal Baekhyun di dunia ini?.

.

.

Pada akhirnya hari itu telah tiba. Pantai Donghai, yaitu pantai yang terletak di daerah Gangwondo menjadi pilihan mereka. Hari sudahsiang ketika mereka berangkat dari Seoul setelah menjemput Chanyeol, peserta terakhir perjalanan kali ini. Mereka memutuskan berangkat siang karena paginya mereka harus tetap pergi ke sekolah karena hari ini masih hari Jumat. Sedangkan besok hari sabtu yang kebetulan hari libur nasional karena tanggal merah mereka manfaatkan untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka di tempat mereka berlibur nanti dan akan kembali ke Seoul minggu sorenya.

Perjalanan yang cukup menyenangkan dengan candaan serta game yang dilakukan mereka untuk mengisi suasana di mobil. Pemandangan yang cukup hangat jika melewatkan seseorang yang duduk di pojok belakang dengan wajah muram serta bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu.

Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, gadis itu nampak tak bersemangat sama sekali dengan perjalan kali ini. Bahkan ia memilih duduk di kursi paling belakang bersama Jongdae dan Kyungsoo.

Hal ini bermula sejak keberangkatan mereka dari rumah Chanyeol dimana ketika menjemput pemuda yang ia sebut kekasihnya tersebut, yang mereka dapati adalah Chanyeol yang sudah siap namun dengan seorang gadis lain disampingnya.

Itu adalah Rose, salah satu gadis yang selalu menempel pada Chanyeol meskipun Baekhyun sudah pernah mengatainya jalang. Entah bagaimana ceritanya hingga gadis itu bisa ikut bersama mereka dan Chanyeol yang membawanya. Ini benar-benar liburan yang buruk.

.

.

Mereka sedang berada di _Rest Area_ untuk sekedar istirahat saat ini sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke pantai yang mereka tuju.

"Mau ku belikan sesuatu?" Chanyeol menghampiri gadis mungil yang tampak murung sejak tadi. Bukannya tidak tau. Chanyeol sangat tau jika Byun Baekhyun sedang merajuk karena Rose yang tiba-tiba ikut perjalanan mereka.

Tetapi Chanyeol bisa apa? Gadis dengan nama asli Chaeyoung itu tiba di rumah Chanyeol, tepat saat Chanyeol tengah bersiap-siap untuk perjalanan mereka. Dan Rose yang memang tipe gadis pemaksa dan keras kepala tetap memutuskan untuk ikut meskipun Chanyeol sudah mencoba untuk membujuknya untuk tidak ikut. Bahkan gadis itu tak membawa baju sama sekali, Rose bilang dia akan membelinya saja.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya merebahkan kepalanya berbantalkan tangannya dan menghadap ke arah berlawanan dengan keberadaan Chanyeol saat ini.

Melihat hal itu laki-laki tampan dengan marga Park tersebut kembali menghela nafas sebelum berlalu dari tempatnya dan lagi-lagi menyebabkan Baekhyun semakin murung karena Chanyeol yang pergi begitu saja tanpa ada usaha untuk meminta maaf atau menjelaskan sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

"Baekkie~ aku lapar, ayo kita cari makanan" Itu Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang baru datang setelah keduanya pergi ke kamar kecil beberapa saat lalu.

"aku tidak nafsu makan, kalian makan saja aku tunggu disini" Baekhyun hanya menjawab sekedarnya.

"aku tau kau pasti sebal dengan gadis yang menempeli Chanyeol itu kan? Tenang saja nanti setelah sampai di penginapan aku dan Luhan akan membantumu mengerjai gadis itu. Lagipula dia kan bukan anggota perjalanan ini kenapa tiba-tiba dia ikut. Chanyeol juga! Kenapa dia malah membiarkan nenek sihir itu ikut kita sih?! Kalau tidak ingat jika Chanyeol itu kekasihmu pasti aku akan memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua tadi" Luhan menatap datar pada Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berbicara begitu banyak dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"berhenti berbicara dan ayo kita beli makan burung hantu! Baek, kami akan membelikan sesuatu untukmu, kau harus tetap makan. Tunggu disini, oke?" Luhan mendorong Kyungsoo untuk segera beranjak ke stand makanan. Dan Baekhyun kembali merebahkan kepalanya.

.

.

Puk

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah mantel tebal pada punggungnya dan ketika ia mendongak lagi-lagi itu Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu kini duduk di sampingnya dan sedang memasangkan matel pada Baekhyun dengan benar.

"cuaca cukup dingin, kau tak suka suhu dingin kan? Jaga badanmu supaya tetap hangat hum?"

Cuaca memang cukup dingin, ditambah ketika perjalanan tadi sempat hujan sehingga suhu udara juga semakin dingin.

Masih belum ada jawaban, Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol yang masih sibuk membenarkan resleting mantel pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"hiks" Dan Chanyeol dibuat terkesiap dengan suara isak tangis yang tiba-tiba dia dengar dari gadis yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"h-hey, kenapa menangis? Baekhyun?" Chanyeol semakin di buat gelagapan karena Baekhyun semakin kencang menangis, bahkan beberapa orang di sekitarnya memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang cukup aneh.

"uussh, maafkan aku. Jangan menangis lagi" Chanyeol menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, cukup bingung dengan situasi yang ia hadapi. Dan ia sempat merutuki keberadaan kedua teman Baekhyun yang entah menghilang kemana.

"Baekhyunie, maafkan aku hum? Jangan menangis lagi" Pada akhirnya Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"hiks, Baekkie-, Baekkie benci Chanyeolie huweee~"

Astaga, apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan?!

"Iya, aku tau. Maafkan Chanyeolie hum?" Bahkan kini ia mengutuk lidahnya yang begitu kaku untuk menyebut namanya dengan nada imut seperti itu. Oh ayolah Byun Baekhyun, kau memang luar biasa untuk membuat laki-laki ini kalang kabut.

"K-kenapa, kenapa Chanyeolie membawa gadis itu? hiks, Chanyeolie selingkuh kan di belakang Baekkie?"

"tidak Baek, aku tidak seperti itu. Rose cukup susah untuk di bujuk tadi jadi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku tak ingin mengasari perempuan juga"

Hey Park, kenapa kau malah memberikan penjelasan seperti itu. Lagipula kau bahkan tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan gadis ini, astaga. Dalam hati Chanyeol kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri yang baru saja memberikan penjelasan selayaknya ia sedang meyakinkan pada Baekhyun jika ia tidak selingkuh. Lagipula darimana di sebut selingkuh ketika ia dan Baekhyun bahkan bukanlah sepasang kekasih.

"tinggalkan saja dia disini~" Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dengan kasar layaknya seorang anak kecil dan itu sedikit menghibur bagi Chanyeol.

"hey, mana bisa seperti itu? dia sudah terlanjur ikut bersama kita, tidak mungkin kita meninggalkannya disini. Aku janji, dia tak akan mengganggumu hum?" Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun merapikan dirinya dan menghapus air mata gadis itu.

"Chanyeolie tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya, dan aku ingin duduk di samping Chanyeolie nanti" Berhentilah mengerucutkan bibir Baekhyun!.

"memangnya yang menyuruhmu duduk di pojok belakang siapa hum?" Chanyeol terkekeh mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan setelahnya fokus menusuk sosis yang sengaja ia bawa untuk Baekhyun tadi. "buka mulutmu, aaa" Baekhyun hanya menurut saat Chanyeol menyuapkan sepotong sosis bakar untuknya.

"itu kan karena aku sebal dengan Chanyeolie~"

"kunyah makananmu dulu Baek" Chanyeol menyeka noda mayonaise yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Baekhyun dan menyebabkan rona merah berkepanjangan pada pipi gadis itu.

"habis menangis sekarang merona sampai mengalahkan kepiting rebus" Itu Luhan dengan mulut pedasnya yang tiba-tiba datang sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memicing pada sahabatnya itu.

"dimana Kyungsoo?"

"dia masih makan dengan Jongdae disana"

"si pendek itu banyak makan tetapi untung saja badannya tetap langsing"

"kau tak berkaca? Tubuhmu juga pendek Byun Baekhyun!"

"kenapa sensi sekali 'sih?" Setahu Baekhyun, Luhan masih baik-baik saja saat menghampirinya tadi, kenapa sekarang rusa itu tiba-tiba menyalakan mode galaknya?.

Baekhyun mengikuti telunjuk tangan Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha menunjukkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Dan sekarang ia tau kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba bad mood.

Tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka, Sehun sedang bersama Rose. Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang di lakukan Sehun, tetapi jika di lihat dari sini, nampaknya Sehun sedang berusaha mencegah Rose untuk menuju tempat Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan duduk saat ini.

"aku yang meminta Sehun untuk mengurusnya sementara waktu Luhan-ssi, kau tak perlu cemburu karena aku yakin Sehun tak ada perasaan apapun pada Rose"

"Uhuk~" Luhan seketika tersedak karena perkataan Chanyeol.

 _Yak! Apa-apaan kekasih Byun Baekhyun ini?! memangnya siapa yang cemburu?_

"sudah aku duga jika gadis itu hanya akan merusak suasana liburan kita!" Baekhyun kembali menggerutu tak jelas.

.

.

"Oh, Chanyeol kenapa pindah ke belakang?" Rose yang baru saja akan memasuki mobil bertanya pada Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di pojok belakang.

"hanya ingin saja" Chanyeol menjawabnya dan Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya seketika memberengut.

"kalau begitu aku juga akan pindah ke belakang"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun segera merubah posisinya dari duduk menjadi tidur dengan menggunakan paha Chanyeol sebagai bantalnya. "maaf, kursinya sudah penuh. Aah, badanku butuh di rebahkan, rasanya kaku sekali. Hah, nyamannya~"

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan juga Sehun sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya atas tingkah Baekhyun.

"kau bisa duduk di tengah dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo Rose" Baekhyun cukup merutuki sikap Chanyeol yang selalu lembut pada setiap orang, itu sangat menyebalkan ketika melihat kekasihmu memperlakukan gadis lain dengan lembut.

Rose hanya mendegus kasar dan ketika ingin memasuki mobil tiba-tiba seseorang menyerobot masuk terlebih dahulu.

Yang sangat menyebalkan itu adalah Byun Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba duduk kembali dan memberikan tempat duduk pada Jongdae yang baru saja masuk.

Gadis itu sengaja tidak membiarkan Rose duduk disana memang.

Dan lagi-lagi Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Sehun kembali terkikik lirih menertawakan kejadian itu.

.

.

"woaaaahh" Baekhyun berteriak heboh sebari berlari menuju bibir pantai tepat saat mereka telah sampai di pantai indah itu. Disusul dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang nampak sangat antusias dengan liburan mereka kali ini.

"dasar anak kecil" sedangkan di belakang, Rose sedang mincibir kelakuan Baekhyun dak kedua temannya yang tak ada anggun-anggunnya.

"Hunhun cepat kemari~" Baekhyun berteriak pada Sehun yang masih bergelut untuk melepas sepatunya, sedangkan Jongdae dan Jongin juga sudah menyusul mereka untuk berlari-lari di pinggir pantai.

Mereka menikmati sore itu dengan tawa riang, terlebih dengan beberapa teriakan Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang tak pernah gagal untuk meramaikan suasana. Meskipun pada awalnya tidak ingin ikut tetapi pada kenyataannya saat ini Chanyeol juga menikmati liburan mereka ini.

Sesekali ia akan ikut menertawakan tingkah Baekhyun dan Luhan bersama yang lain, atau sekedar mengingatkan Baekhyun supaya tidak bertindak ceroboh.

Mereka tiba di pantai memang pada hari yang cukup sore sehingga tak banyak waktu yang bisa mereka habiskan disini hari ini. tak apa toh masih ada hari esok.

Cuaca juga mulai tak mendukung karena angin mulai bertiup kencang dan langit mulai nampak gelap, sepertinya akan ada badai hari ini karena menurut berita prakiraan cuaca, hujan badai akan terjadi di beberapa titik di Korea Selatan terutama di daerah pantai. Maka dari itu mereka memutuskan untuk segera menuju penginapan.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menjauhi bibir pantai.

"Baek, jangan di belakang sendiri" Jongdae memanggil gadis cantik yang merupakan adik kelasnya itu karena sejak tadi Baekhyun tak fokus pada jalan dan berulang kali menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pantai kembali.

"ehm oppa" bahkan gadis itu sampai tak sadar memanggilnya dengan oppa, Byun Baekhyun yang biasanya kan tak pernah mau memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan oppa, apalagi itu Jongin, Jongdae dan Jaehyun.

Baekhyun berlari kecil untuk menyusul yang lain yang sudah di depan, tetapi sesekali ia tetap menoleh ke belakang. Tepatnya pada sebuah batu cukup besar tak jauh dari bibir pantai, dimana seekor anak anjing terlihat duduk di bawah batu itu juga tengah memperhatikan Baekhyun.

 _Haruskah Baekhyun membawanya pulang?_

 _Tapi bagaimana jika itu milik penduduk sekitar pantai ini?._

Ia sedikit bimbang karena anak anjing itu sangat menggemaskan dan Baekhyun merasa kasian.

.

.

Tepat pukul 16.30 KST mereka telah sampai di Villa keluarga Byun, tempat dimana mereka menginap untuk liburan ini. Masing-masing sudah memilih kamar dan berikan selamat pada Luhan karena mau tidak mau ia harus sekamar dengan Rose. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ingin tertawa terbahak akan hal itu.

"aku akan pergi berbelanja dengan Jongdae, jadi siapa yang ingin menemani kami berdua?" Sehun mengajukan pertanyaan ketika mereka semua tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah setelah meletakkan barang-barang di kamar masing-masing.

"Luhan bilang tadi ingin merasakan pergi ke pasar, benar kan Lu?" Baekhyun menyahut dan dihadiahi picingan tajam dari Luhan.

"aku? Kap—"

"baiklah kalau begitu Luhan dan Rose yang akan menemani kalian berbelanja" Dan sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang mendapat pelototan dari mata rusa milik Luhan.

"Apa?! Aku tidak bisa ke pasar, kau bercanda Do Kyungsoo-ssi? Kenapa seenaknya menunjukku?" Itu Rose yang sudah bersungut-sungut menatap sebal pada Kyungsoo.

"lalu siapa yang akan pergi? Aku?! Kau kan tamu tak di undang disini, jadi tau dirilah sedikit Park Chaeyoung-ssi!" Para laki-laki yang ada disana hanya bisa menganga lebar melihat perdebatan antara dua gadis itu. Ini hanya masalah siapa yang akan belanja dan mereka sudah berdebat panjang karena itu, astaga.

"aku yang akan pergi jika tak ada yang mau, lagipula kita bertiga saja sudah cukup kan Hun, Dae?" Chanyeol bersiap bangkit namun tangannya di tarik oleh seorang agdis yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya dan kini tengah menggeleng dengan raut menggemaskan.

Byun Baekhyun tentu saja! Siapa lagi?

"Chanyeolie~ disini saja"

"sudahlah, ayok kita pergi. Hey kau Chaeyoung-ssi. Setidaknya bergunalah sedikit disini, lagipula kita terlalu sore sampai sini juga karena kau merengek untuk mampir ke mall untuk membeli baju tadi" Luhan bangkit dan segera memakai jaketnya. Diikiti Rose yang dengan terpaksa ikut juga.

.

.

Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya ketika yang lain sedang melakukan game di runag tengah. Gadis itu tengah kesal bukan main terlebih terhadap makhluk tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol.

Hal ini bermula saat mereka tengah memasak makan malam dan Rose yang lagi-lagi sangat merepotkan dengan bodohnya mengiris tangannya sendiri karena sok-sokan ingin membantu Chanyeol yang memasak bersama Kyungsoo. Padahal hampir semua orang disana juga tau jika gadis itu hanya cari muka pada Chanyeol.

Dan lebih bodohnya lagi Chanyeol malah dengan perhatiannya mengobati tangan gadis itu, sampai ketika kejadian Baekhyun tak sengaja menumpahkan alkohol yang akan digunakan Chanyeol untuk membersihkan luka Rose dan Chanyeol tak sengaja membenta Baekhyun.

"Baek, mau kemana?" Luhan mendongak ketika Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, begitupun yang lain termasuk Chanyeol juga ikut memandang wajah gadis cantik itu.

"aku ingin ke kamar, disini sangat membosankan" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya berulang kali dan Chanyeol juga Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

.

.

Jarum jam masih berada di angka delapan, dan angin bertiup begitu kencang di luar sana. Suara petir sudah mulai terdengar dan tujuh anak manusia itu masih asik dengan game mereka di ruang tengah. Sedangkan satu sosok lain, yaitu Byun Baekhyun tengah memandang resah keluar jendela sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Huft~, tak apa Baek, itu hanya angin dan petir. Kau hanya perlu memakai jas hujan dan berlari dengan cepat, itu tak terlalu jauh, Fighting Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan ia segera memakai jas hujan yang ia ambil dari lemari di dekat dapur Villa miliknya itu.

Baekhyun melewati ruang tengah namun tampaknya teman-temannya terlalu asik dengan game mereka dan tak memperhatikan Baekhyun sama sekali. Gadis itu mendegus sebal dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju luar rumah.

.

.

"Dia juga tak ada di halaman belakang, kita sudah mencarinya kemana-mana dan Baekhyun tetap tak ada hosh hosh" Jongdae tersenggal-senggal menyampaikan hasil pencariannya di sekitar daerah belakang Villa.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah menangis tersedu-sedu duduk di Sofa. Diluar sedang hujan deras di sertai angin dan Baekhyun tak tau dimana.

"apa mungkin ini penculikan?" Jongdae kembali membuka suara dan mendapat geplakan kepala dari Jongin, karena tangisan Kyungsoo dan Luhan semakin menjadi.

Chanyeol sendiri sudah panik bukan main meskipun ia cukup bisa menyembunyikan kekalutannya.

Hujan semakin deras di luar sana dan mereka sama sekali tak tau sejak kapan Baekhyun berada di luar sana dan apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, tepatnya di bibir pantai yang mulai pasang seorang gadis mungil tengah berjalan perlahan sedikit melawan ombak yang sesekali mendorong perlahan tubuhnya yang sudah tergenang air sebatas betis.

"aah, ini gelap sekali, eomma~ Baekkie janji Baekkie tak akan mati disini. Baekkie masing ini menikah dengan Chanyeolie dan memberikan cucu pada eomma dan appa. Doakan Baekkie salamat eomma" Bibirnya tak berhenti bergumam hal-hal tek jelas sembari berjalan pelan dan berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh.

"Puppy-ya, tunggu aku huh? Aku sudah melihatmu" Baekhyun semakin mempertajam penglihatannya dengan bantuan sebuah senter di tangannya.

Gadis itu sempat panik saat melihat air pasang hingga melewati batu tadi, ia pikir ia sudah gagal menyelamatkan seekor anak anjing yang di lihatnya tadi. Tetapi ketika cahaya senter yang di bawanya ia arahkan ke tempat yang ia yakini adalah letak batu besar tadi, Baekhyun dapat melihat sepasang mata Puppy dari tempatnya beranjak.

Meskipun Baekhyun sangat benci dingin, pada akhirnya gadis itu tetap memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam air pantai.

"Omo, Omo- Raja laut, tunggu sebentar. Jangan datangkan ombak dulu~ Baekkie susah berjalan tau~" Adakah yang sekonyol Baekhyun di dunia ini. astaga. Gadis itu sudah berkali-kali berteriak seperti itu, seolah ia bisa berkomunikasi pada raja laut. Memang Baekhyun tau jika raja laut itu benar-benar ada atau tidak?.

"tak akan ada paus kan di pinggir pantai seperti ini. Aaah~ sial! Kenapa airnya semakin dalam" Gadis itu masih saja mengoceh dengan sendirinya sedangkan badannya sudah terendam sebatas paha.

"Assa, sampaiiii!" hingga tiba saatnya ia telah sampai tepat di dekat batu yang kini hampir terendam air laut yang semakin pasang tersebut. "oh astaga! Kau hampir tenggelam sayang, maafkan noona baru menjemputmu sekarang" Baekhyun segera merengkuh tubuh kecil puppy putih yang sudah peringkuk kedinginan dengan gonggongan kecil tersebut. Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan jika ia tak datang bagaimana nasih anak anjing kecil ini.

"noona membawakan handuk untukmu, sebentar hum?" Baekhyun membuka tas ransel yang memang ia bawa, dan mengeluarkan sebuah handuk serta plasti sedang dari dalam tasnya. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun melindungi handuk itu agar tidak basah dulu.

Setelah membungkus puppy kecil itu dengan handuk Baekhyun memasukkan anak anjing tersebut ke dalam plasti berwarna putih yang ia bawa dan menyisakan kelapanya saja.

"setidaknya ini akan melindungimu dari hujan sayang, meskipun hanya sedikit" Baekhyun mulai melangkah perlahan, ombak semakin terasa lebih kencang.

"aissh, ahjussi raja laut sepertinya benar-benar tak kasihan padaku! Aku kan sudah bilang untuk jangan beri ombak dulu tetapi ini ombaknya malah lebih besar. Ayo kita harus cepat sebelum ombak besar menyerat kita Puppy-ya" Baekhyun mendekap erat anak anjing itu dan mulai melangkah ke tepian pantai.

.

.

.

Jedeer!

"Sial!" Chanyeol bangkit dan segera berlalu keluar rumah setelah menyambar sebuah payung di dekat pintu. Hujan di luar sana semakin menjadi dan dia tak mungkin bisa berdiam diri tanpa melakukan hal apapun untuk mencari Baekhyun.

Ini terlalu berbahaya untuk berada di luar tetapi Chanyeol sudah tak peduli lagi karena Baekhyun juga sedang sendirian di luar sana.

Ia tak mengindahkan teriakan teman-temannya yang lain untuk tak pergi keluar karena badai semakin kencang.

"Demi Tuhan, kau dimana Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol tak lagi peduli dengan badannya yang sudah mulai basah. Bahkan payung yang dia bawa tak membantu sama sekali.

Chanyeol terus menyusuri jalan tak tau harus kemana tetapi Chanyeol harus tetap mencari.

Hingga ketika ia telah sampai di jalan yang tadi ia lewati saat mereka kembali dari pantai tak begitu jauh dari Villa, Chanyeol menangkap keberadaan seorang bertubuh mungil tengah berjalan perlahan ke arahnya.

Laki-laki dengan wajah tampan itu mempercepat langkahnya, dan kelegaan luar biasa menyapa rongga dadanya ketika sosok yang berada di balik jas hujan berwarna pink itu adalah gadis yang ia cari. Byun Baekhyun.

"C-Chanyeolie~" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan raut kebingunga.

Apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol disini?

Grep-

Hingga tubuhnya di tubruk begitu saja dan dibawa kesebuah pelukan hangat laki-laki yang Baekhyun sebut sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"jangan lakukan ini lagi, Jangan pernah Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengecup berkali-kali pucuk kepala Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun masih diam dalam kebingungan.

.

.

"Yang benar saja BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol kembali berteriak marah di ruang tengah Villa keluarga Byun, sedangkan gadis yang di teriakinya hanya terisak di pelukan Luhan saat ini.

Chanyeol hanya begitu mencemaskan Baekhyun. Tak taukah gadis itu jika beberapa saat yang lalu Chanyeol sempat merasa sudah gila karena rasa khawatirnya pada gadis itu?.

Sedangkan Baekhyun kini terisak karena takut pada Chanyeol yang begitu menyeramkan saat marah seperti ini. Setahu Baekhyun, Chanyeol begitu lembut padanya tadi saat di jalan bahkan sampai mengecupi kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali, tetapi kenapa sekarang Chanyeol semarah ini.

Mereka sudah kembali ke Villa, dan kini Baekhyun sedang duduk sembari menangis di pelukan Luhan setelah mandi dan berganti baju.

"sudahlah Chan, Baekhyun juga sudah minta maaf. Biarkan dia istirahat sekarang, ini sudah malah dan dia baru saja kehujanan" Sehun mencoba menengakan Chanyeol. Semua orang disana tentu tau jika Chanyeol pasti sangat mencemaskan Baekhyun, karena semua yang ada disana juga merasakan perasaan yang sama.

"ayo kita ke kamar, aku akan mengantarkanmu hum?" Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun berdiri, bersama Luhan mereka mengantarkan Baekhyun ke kamar.

.

.

Ini sudah tengah malam, namun beberapa dari pemuda pemudi itu masih ada yang belum tidur.

Kyungsoo, Luhan, Jongin, Sehun dan Jongdae masih sibuk dengan game _truth or dare_ yang dilakukan mereka sejak tadi sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam melihat mereka sembari duduk di sofa.

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu bangkit dan berlalu dari sana, menuju sebuah kamar tempat seseorang sedang beristirahat. Kelima temannya yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri gadis itu yang sudah tertidur di bawah hangatnya selimut. Kemudian matanya memandang makhluk mungil lain yang juga ikut bergelung di samping Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengelus pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun, namun nampaknya gerakan kecil itu tetap berhasi mengusik tidur si mungil.

"umh, C-Chanyeolie~" Baekhyun sedang menyesuaikan pandangan matanya.

"ussh, maaf mengganggu tidurmu. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena membentakmu tadi" Chanyeol masih setia mengelus lembut bucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"maafkan Baekkie, Yeolie~"

"tak apa, aku juga salah. Asal jangan di ulangi lagi" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk karena matanya benar-benar berat dan badannya terasa sangat kedinginan. "tidurlah lagi, aku akan meningkatkan suhunya supaya kau lebih hangat" dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"selamat malam, Baekhyunie" terakhir, Chanyeol mengecup lama kening Baekhyun sebelum menaikkan selimut Baekhyun dan juga selimut yang Puppy kecil yang tertidur di samping Baekhyun. Kemudian segera berlalu dari kamar itu setelah membuat suhu ruangan lebih hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuhuuuuuu...**

 **Masih adakah yang menunggu si centil Baekhyun?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa kasih review buat si ratu modus ya guys.**

 **Dan aku mau mengucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk respon baik kalian sama story ini. aku seneng bangeeettttt!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okee segitu dulu.**

 **Sorry For Typo**

 **Oh!**

 **Selamat natal untuk yang meraayakan dan selamat menyambut tahun baru!**

 **See You Next Year :***


	6. Chapter 6

**NO CO-PAST**

 **NO REPOST**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **Ok?**

 **(Isi Kotak Review Setelah Baca)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AMBIGUOUS**

 **(** **R** **ecommended backsound : While You Were Sleeping - BrotherSu & Se O** **)**

" _Hey Berry, wake up or we'll be late for school"_

Hanya sebuah pesan lewat aplikasi chating, tetapi pesan yang tidak begitu panjang tersebut adalah alasan mengapa gadis cantik yang kerap membuat ulah itu berguling riang sembari menggigit selimutnya menahan gejolak perasaan bahagia hingga bibirnya tak bisa berhenti melebarkan senyumnya.

Baekhyun yakin jika ia tak menggigit selimut itu untuk menahan bibirnya, maka bibir manisnya itu akan sobek hingga ke telinga akibat terlalu lebar tersenyum, astaga.

"eomma, aku bahagia sekaliiiii"

Di dapur nyonya Byun sempat menoleh ke lantai atas rumahnya akibat teriakan Baekhyun di pagi hari ini. Dalam benak sedang bertanya tentang keajaiban apa yang sedang di tunjukkan oleh Tuhan Yesus hingga putri tidur keluarga Byun itu sudah bangun disaat jarum pendek masih berada di antara angka lima dan enam.

" **Berry adalah nama puppyku, kenapa memanggilku Berry juga? Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah bangun tuan berwajah dingin"**

"Hiks, aku bahagia sekali sampai ingin menangis. Oh bagaimana ini Berry" Oke, siapapun sudah tau kan jika Baekhyun adalah gadis dengan tingkah kelewat ajaib dan suka berlebihan. Ia tengah berbicara pada anjing kecil berwarna putih yang juga tengah ikut bergelung di tempat tidur yang sama dengannya.

Yaa, anak anjing itu adalah anak anjing yang di temukan Baekhyun saat di pantai. Mereka memutuskan untuk membiarkan Baekhyun membawa anak anjing yang sudah diselamatkan oleh gadis itu setelah perdebatan yang cukup panjang dan juga rengekan keras Byun Baekhyun.

" _aku memang sedang membangunkan puppy kecil itu, kau terlalu percaya diri nona"_

Kembali sebuah pesan ia terima dan gadis dengan wajah menggemaskan tersebut kembali tersenyum, mengabaikan isi pesan yang seharusnya membuatnya kesal karena di bilang terlalu percaya diri oleh si pengirim.

" **kalau begitu aku akan tidur lagi, lagipula yang kau suruh sekolah kan si Berry bukan aku"**

Bertolak belakang dengan pesan yang dikirimkannya pada seseorang di sebrang sana, justru kini Baekhyun tengah bangkit dan segera menuju kamar mandi setelah mengecup singkat kepala anjing barunya.

Momong hilang dan dia mendapatkan Berry sebagai gantinya. Meskipun sampai sekarang Baekhyun masih terus menanyakan pada ayahnya tentang bagaimana perkembangan akan pencarian anjingnya itu, tetapi gadis ceria tersebut cukup senang dengan kehadiran Berry karena rasa kehilangannya akan Mongmong sedikit terobati.

Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk gadis Byun itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Masih dengan _bathrobe_ yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya, Baekhyun kembali meraih ponsel dan mengecek satu pesan masuk lagi dari satu user name yang sama.

" _cepat mandi dan bersiap atau aku akan batal menjemputmu"_

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum sebelum jemari lentiknya kembali bergerak mengetik sesuatu pada layar ponselnya.

" **suka sekali mengancam, aku sudah bersih dan wangi tuan. Jangan sampai telat :*"**

Setelahnya ia kembali mengotak-atik layar ponselnya, mencari user name lain yang harus ia hubungi.

"Halo, Lu~"

" _woaah, ini Baekhyun?!"_ terdengar jawaban berlebihan dari sebrang sana hingga membuat Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah.

"kalau bukan aku siapa? Appaku?"

" _Puji Tuhan, kau sudah bangun jam segini Baek"_ Baekhyun kembali mencebikkan bibir, mendengus kecil karena perkataan Luhan. Memangnya ia semalas itu sampai-sampai sahabatnya itu bersikap berlebihan hanya karena ia menelfon di pagi hari seperti ini.

"kau merusak pagiku yang indah Rusa! Tapi berhubung hari ini aku ingin meminta tolong padamu jadi tak masalah, aku mengampunimu"

" _kkkk kau meminta tolong apa? Aku akan menolak jika kau memintaku membeli kondom untukmu"_

"Yak! Untuk apa aku menyuruhmu membeli barang seperti itu?!" Baekhyun bersungut-sungut merutuki nasibnya memiliki sahabat seperti Luhan.

" _tentu saja untuk kau gunakan dengan Chanyeol. Akan berbahaya jika kejadian di penginapan kemarin terulang kembali dan kau tak punya cadangan pengaman"_ terdengar suara kekehan Luhan di sebrang sana. Andai saja gadis jelmaan rusa itu berada di dekat Baekhyun saat ini, maka sudah dapat di pastikan jika mulut Luhan akan tersumpal dengan _hair dryer_ yang saat ini di pegang oleh Baekhyun.

"Berhenti membicarakan kejadian itu Luhan! Sudah kubilang jika kejadiannya tak seperti itu hissh" di sebrang sana Luhan kembali terbahak hingga Baekhyun mendengar suara tersedak dari sahabatnya itu. "haha enakkan tersedak? Berhenti menertawakanku apalagi saat kau sedang makan atau kau juga akan menelan sendokmu Rusa!"

" _baiklah-baiklah. Ekhm, aduh tenggorokanku sakit sekali eomma. Halo Baek! Jadi kau ingin meminta tolong apa?"_

"Yak! Kau membicarakan tentang kondom tadi di depan eommamu?!" Baekhyun nyaris berteriak frustasi akan kadar kecerdasan Luhan yang begitu rendah. Astaga, bagaimana bisa gadis rusa itu membahas tentang kondom di depan orang tuanya.

" _memangnya kenapa? Eomma dan appa biasa saja"_ dan dia semakin melompat-lompat frustasi atas kebodohan Luhan.

"sudahlah, kau benar-benar perusak pagi indahku! Jemput Kyungsoo hari ini karena aku akan berangkat dengan Chanyeol, bay!" ia menutup sambungan telfonnya dengan Luhan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sahabatnya itu, terlanjur kesal dengan kebodohan sahabatnya.

"itu sangat memalukan Luhan bodoooh!"

Dan di meja makan tak hanya nyonya Byun yang kini memandang aneh ke arah lantai dua rumah keluarga Byun tersebut karena Tuan Byun, ayah Baekhyun juga sudah bergabung disana mendengar teriakan kelewat nyaring milik putrinya.

.

.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Mereka semua sedang bersantai sembari bermain game di pinggir kolam renang penginapan. Sore ini memang mereka memutuskan untuk manjutkan beranang di kolam renang penginapan setelah sedari pagi tadi bermain di pantai._

 _Sekelompok anak manusia tersebut tampak tak bosan bermain air dan tak mengenal dingin._

 _Chanyeol naik ke permukaan, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih asik dengan air dan juga tingkah konyolnya membalik badan di dalam air sehingga kakinya berada di atas permukaan._

" _Kyungsoo, aku ingin mengambil ponselku di kamar kalian" Ponsel Chanyeol memang sedang di carger di kamar Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun karena stopkontak di kamarnya di pakai Sehun semua. Si maniac game itu membawa serta dua ponselnya, dimana satu ponsel ia khususkan untuk game saja. Belum lagi macbook Sehun juga ikut andil dalam kesekarakahan tuannya dalam menggunakan Stopkontak._

" _Yaa, ambil saja oppa" Kyungsoo menjawab sekenanya karena ia memang tengah sibuk bermain dengan yang lain. Mereka semua masih dengan baju renang masing-masing. Rose tampak ingin berdiri mengikuti Chanyeol namun Luhan dengan sigap mencegahnya._

" _mau kemana kau?! Ini giliranmu, cepat ambil baloknya dan susun" Gadis bernama asli Park Chaeyeong itu terpaksa mengikuti perintah Luhan. Meskipun Luhan adalah juniornya namun sifat otoriter gadis itu mau tak mau membuat Rose sedikit tekut dengan Luhan._

 _Sedangkan Chanyeol kini tengah berjalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dengan tubuh shirtless miliknya. Ia memang hanya menggunakan celana renang tanpa atasan. Menampilkan dada bidang serta perut sixpack miliknya._

 _Hal itu pula yang membuat Baekhyun merona sejak mereka berenang._

 _Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar tersebut tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu karena ia piir tak ada siapapun di dalam mengingat semua anak sedang berada di halaman belakang, tanpa menyadari jika Baekhyun sudah masuk ke dalam tadi._

 _Ceklek_

 _Keduanya mematung dengan wajah sama-sama memerah. Bagaimana tidak, keadaan Baekhyun yang kini hanya menggunakan bikini warna kuning dengan kaitan belakang yang tampak terlepas mau tidak mau membuat Chanyeol terkejut begitupun dengan Baekhyun._

 _Gadis itu tampak kesusahan menalikan ikat bikininya yang berada di punggung saat Chanyeol masuk._

 _Chanyeol menjadi salah tingkah tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dan saat ia ingin berbalik, suara Baekhyun mengintrupsi._

" _Cha-Chanyeol tunggu" pemuda tampan itu kembali terdiam dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalikkan badan. "B-bisakah kau membantuku?" Wajah Baekhyun begitu memerah, namun yang ada di pikiran gadis itu adalah bagaimana membuat keadaan tidak begitu canggung. Jika ia membiarkan Chanyeol pergi begitu saja ia yakin mereka akan sangat canggung nanti, lagipula dia memang memerlukan mantuan untuk menalikan bikininya karena sempat terlepas tadi._

 _Yaa, hal itulah yang menyebabkan dia berakhir berada di kamar karena saat ingin mengambil Jus tambahan, tali bikini miliknya tiba-tiba terlepas._

 _Dengan kaku Chanyeol mulai melangkah menghampiri Baekhyun yang berada di samping tempat tidur. "B-Biar ku bantu" bahkan suaranya tergagap._

 _Baekhyun menahan nafasnya kala Chanyeol mengambil alih dua tali bikini miliknya dan bersiap untuk membantunya. Terlebih saat pemuda yang ia klaim sebagai kekasihnya itu mulai membantu Baekhyun menalikan tali tersebut dari depan sehingga posisinya Chanyeol seperti memeluk Baekhyun dan menyebabkan wajah Baekhyun berhadapan langsung dengan dada telanjang Chanyeol._

 _Detak jantung keduanya sama-sama berlomba dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Wajah Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya memerah sampai ke leher dan telinga. Sedangkan Chanyeol tengah merasa candu akan aroma yang tak sengaja tertangkap indranya._

 _Chanyeol menghirup aroma yang keluar dari tengkuk Baekhyun, membuat si mungil kembali menahan nafasnya merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol pada sekitar tengkuk miliknya._

 _Seteleh selesai, kedua anak adam dan hawa tersebut masih berada pada tempat masing-masing dengan wajah saling berhadapan._

 _Cukup lama keduanya terdiam sampai ketika Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan dengan gejolak rasa memabukkan dalam rongga dadanya, gadis itu memutuskan untuk memutus kontak mata dengan Chanyeol dan ingin segera melarikan diri._

 _Namun karena rasa gugup berlebih miliknya, bukannya melewati sisi kanan Chanyeol, ia malah menerobos melalui celah di sebelah kiri si tampan hingga menyebabkan kakinya terantuk ranjang dan berakhir ia kesulitan menahan keseimbangan._

 _Reflek yang dimilikinya membuat tangan gadis itu menarik tangan Chanyeol, bermaksud mencari pegangan, tetapi karena keadaan Chanyeol yang tak siap keduanya berakhir terjatuh bersama dengan posisi Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun._

 _Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Baekhyun memejamkan mata saat dilihatnya Chanyeol tengah memiringkan kepalanya mengikis jarak keduanya._

 _Hanya tinggal beberapa mili detik lagi sebelum kedua bibir itu menyatu jika saja suara teriakan Luhan yang begitu memekikan telinga tak mengintrupsi kedua anak manusia itu._

" _Kyaaaaa!" Karena itu pula Sehun, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo ikut melihat keadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu ingin di salah pahami._

 _Yaa, begitulah salah paham itu terjadi dimana Luhan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo menceramahi mereka berdua habis-habisan terkait menutup pintu, dan masalah pengaman atau kondom. Astaga._

.

.

"Aigoo, kebaikan apa yang appa lakukan kemarin sehingga hari ini appa mendapat kesempatan langka untuk menikmati sarapan dengan tuan putri tidur kita" Nyonya Byun terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturan suaminya saat Baekhyun terlihat menghampiri mereka di meja makan.

Memang benar, kesempatan seperti ini sangatlah langka karena biasanya Tuan Byun sangat jarang bisa sarapan bersama Baekhyun.

Bukan.

Bukan karena alasan pekerjaannya yang sibuk hingga tak memberi kesempatan pria paruh baya tersebut untuk menikmati sarapat paginya bersama istri dan purti semata wayang. Namun lebih kepada Baekhyun yang selalu bergabung ke meja makan saat appanya sudah berangkat ke kantor.

Lebih-lebih Baekhyun lebih sering hanya minum susu dan langsung berangkat karena waktu yang dimilikinya sudah kelewat siang. Beralasan takut terlambat masuk sekolah padahal pada kenyataanya gadis itu hampir setiap hari terlambat karena kegiatannya yang selalu berkumpul menyantap ramen di sevel langganannya bersama teman-temannya.

Sebenarnya bukan karena ia tak menyukai masakan eommanya, namun hal itu lebih karena Baekhyun yang selalu bangun terlambat dan dia tak punya waktu untuk sarapan di rumah.

Ibunya akan memarahinya jika dia tertangkap terlambat masuk sekolah hanya karena kesiangan.

Yaa, meskipun pada realitanya nyonya Byun lah yang tak pernah tau jika putrinya itu selalu sarapan di sevel setiap hari dan juga hampir setiap hari terlambat sekolah.

"Appaaa~" Baekhyun memberengut lucu karena candaan ayahnya.

"apa kau sedang sakit nak?" gadis itu menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan nyonya Byun dengan mulut menggembung penuh nasi goreng buatan ibunya.

"Oh, berarti hari ini memang Yesus sedang menunjukkan keajaibannya. Eomma kira kau sakit karena sudah bangun sampai-sampai ikut sarapan pagi ini"

"eommaaa!" Tuan dan nyonya Byun kembali terbahak menertawakan Baekhyun yang sudah memberengut lucu dengan bibir mengerucut miliknya.

"Waee~ eomma kan hanya bertanya" nyonya Byun menjawab dengan kekehan yang masih terdengar. Sedangkan Tuan Byun tersenyum senang melihat interaksi istri dan anaknya sembari menyantap sarapan miliknya juga.

"menyebalkan sekali" gadis dengan wajah cantik itu terlihat begitu lahap memasukkan sendok demi sendok nasi goreng miliknya. "bolehkan Baekkie menambah nasi gorengnya hehe" Tuan Byun ikut tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang juga tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya. Kadang pria paruh baya itu kerap bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kebaikan apa yang dia lakukan di masa lalu hingga memiliki _malaikat_ yang sangat menggemaskan seperti Baekhyun.

"Oh? Tidak takut berat badanmu akan bertambah dengan makan begitu banyak di pagi hari?" Nyonya Byun bertanya namun tetap mennyendokkan nasi goreng tambahan ke piring Baekhyun dengan senang hati.

Baekhyun menggeleng menggemaskan hingga rambutnya yang di kuncir kuda ikut bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Baekkie merindukan nasi goreng buatan eomma. Eomma kan tidak pernah membuat nasi goreng untuk makan siang atau makan malam" gadis itu kembali melahap nasi gorengnya.

"maka dari itu kau harus sering-sering sarapan di rumah, bukannya sarapan ramen dengan teman-temanmu di sevel setiap pagi"

"uhuk" Baekhyun tersedak setelah mendengar perkataan ayahnya, sedangkan nyonya Byun tampak memandang terkejut seperti meminta penjelasan dari tuan Byun dan juga Baekhyun.

 _Appa tau?_

 _Kalau begitu appa juga tau jika aku sering terlambat._

 _Astaga, bagaimana jika eomma mengamuk padaku._

 _Appa, selamatkan nyama putrimuu~_

Dalam hati Baekhyun tengah bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri sembari berdoa untuk keselamatannya. Tamatlah riwayatnya jika eommanya tau apa yang selama ini ia lakukan.

"apa maksudnya yeobo?" Nyonya Byun memandang curiga pada suami dan juga anaknya, apalagi saat melihat wajah tegang Baekhyun.

"hah? Tidak. Itu hanya perumpamaan yeobo" Tuan Byun menahan tawanya melihat wajah Baekhyun yang menurutnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega karena sepertinya ayahnya masih sayang dengannya sehingga melindunginya dari amukan ibunya yang akan terlihat seperti ibu tiri jika sudah marah, astaga.

Terselamatkanlah nyawamu hari ini Baekhyun.

 **Ting tong..**

Terdengar suara bell yang membuat nyonya Byun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu di pagi harinya.

"Oh, Chanyeol. Menjemput Baekhyunie?" Chanyeol membungkuk memberi salam pada nyonya Byun sesaat setelah wanita seumuran ibunya itu membukakan pintu. "masuklah, Baekhyun masih sarapan dan kau juga harus ikut sarapan bersama kami, ayo"

Chanyeol mengikuti nyonya Byun untuk masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Byun tersebut.

"Chanyeolie~" Suara riang Baekhyun sudah menyambutnya kala ia sampai di dapur keluarga Byun.

" _Annyeonghasimnika_ _Abonim" Baekhyun terkikik dengan wajah memerah mendengar Chanyeol memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan abonim. Sedangkan tiga orang lainnya juga kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba tertawa. Dalam benak gadis itu sudah melayang-layang segala fantasinya dimana Chanyeol tengah berbicara dengan ayahnya sebagai mertua dan menantu sesungguhnya. Astaga, Byun Baekhyun memanglah gadis ajaib._

"jangan terlalu kaku Chanyeol, apalagi suatu saat nanti kan kau akan menjadi menantu di keluarga ini. Lihat, Baekhyun sekarang sudah membayangkannya"

"Appaa~" Tuan dan nyonya Byun sudah terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang semakin memerah dan juga Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu kikuk.

Seharusnya Baekhyun itu ingat jika ayahnya adalah cenayang pribadinya, dengan begitu ia tak akan ceroboh menghayal seperti itu di depan pria paruh baya tersebut lebih-lebih ada Chanyeol, orang yang menjadi objek khayalannya.

Lagipula Baekhyun tak pernah bisa menemukan jawaban tentang bagaimana ayahnya bisa mengetahui segala hal tentangnya, bahkan apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan ayahnya itu juga tau.

" _Byun Yunho memang daebak"_ dalam hati ia memuji ayahnya.

"masih ada cukup waktu untuk mengisi perutmu Chanyeol, jadi kau harus sarapan. Eomma bersyukur Baekhyun mendapatkan kekasih sepertimu. Putri tidur pemalas ini eomma kira kerasukan setan rajin saat pulang dari liburan kalian kemarin sehingga hari ini dia bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ternyata karena kau akan menjemputnya"

"eommaa~" Baekhyun kembali merengek. Astaga, sampai kapan kedua orang tuanya akan mempermalukannya di depan Chanyeol. Meskipun dalam hati ia juga tengah beruforia karena ibunya memanggil Chanyeol sebagai kekasih Baekhyun.

Nyonya Byun terus saja mengoceh ini itu sembari menyendokkan nasi goreng pada piring Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih terlihat begitu canggung dengan senyum di wajahnya. Apalagi saat melihat appa Baekhyun yang tampak berbicara padanya tanpa suara.

"Maklumi saja, wanita memang banyak bicara" Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh menangkap gerakan bibir ayah Baekhyun.

Ia memang sudah lama tinggal di apartemen. Sejak masuk SHS Chanyeol memilih untuk menempati apartemennya, untuk melatih diri supaya lebih mandiri seperti apa yang dikatakan kakaknya.

Meskipun terkadang ia juga kerap pulang ke rumah namun tetap saja suasana hangat seperti ini terbilang tidak sering ia rasakan.

.

.

"tumben sekali"

"huh?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang saat ini juga menoleh padanya sehingga kedua mata mereka saling memandang. Keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol dan tengah menuju sekolah mereka.

"kenapa diam saja? biasanya banyak hal yang kau bicarakan" Sejak berangkat dari rumah Baekhyun tadi, gadis itu memang hanya diam sembari menunduk dengan wajah sangat merah sampai ke telinga. Chanyeol tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan gadis yang biasanya sangat aktif itu hingga menjadi pendiam layaknya kucing yang tengah malu-malu sekarang.

"A-aku~"

"hmm?" Chanyeol masih menunggu jawaban Baekhyun sembari kembali fokus pada jalanan setelah lampu lalu lintas berganti warna menjadi hijau.

"aku malu Chanyeolie~" Setelah mengatakannya Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah terkekeh gemas akan tingkah Baekhyun.

 _See?_

Kau tak akan bisa menolak pesonanya Park Chanyeol.

Pemuda tampan itu mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada kemudi. Membiarkan Baekhyun memerah sendiri dengan berbagai pikiran gadis itu.

Baekhyun memang gadis ajaib. Gadis itu selalu bertindak konyol dengan semua tingkah ajaibnya. Namun menurut Chanyeol, hal itulah yang membuat Baekhyun terlihat begitu spesial.

Gadis itu tak pernah menjadi orang lain karena dia tak pernah takut menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun terlalu polos hingga di beberapa waktu gadis itu tanpa takut menunjukkan apapun yang ingin ia tunjukkan.

Baekhyun juga tak pernah terlihat memanipulasi dirinya sendiri. Dia apa adanya, dan selalu terlihat sangat natural ketika melakukan hal-hal menggemaskan. Ia tak pernah membuat-buat apapun yang dilakukannya. Ketika sedih dia akan menunjukkan kesedihannya, ketika senang dia juga akan menunjukkannya, bahkan ketika marah gadis itu juga akan terang-terangan menunjukkan apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Baekhyun begitu jujur dalam segala tindakannya dan itu sangat manis menurut Chanyeol.

Tak banyak gadis yang mau menunjukkan sisi asli dirinya. Kebanyakan gadis akan bertingkah layaknya ia adalah seseorang yang sempurna, terlebih ketika berada di depan seorang pria yang disukainya.

Tetapi Baekhyun berbeda, gadis itu begitu apa adanya. Seakan mengatakan dengan lantang 'Chanyeol, inilah diriku'.

Baekhyun dengan segala kepolosannya. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Chanyeol menyukai gadis itu.

Yaa, dia belum berani mengatakan jika ia mencintai Baekhyun karena Chanyeol rasa, apa yang ia rasakan saat ini masih berada dalam lingkup sebuah kekaguman dan masih terlalu dini untuk mengatakan jika ia jatuh cinta pada gadis ajaib itu.

.

.

Di tempat parkir mobil Luhan dan Kyungsoo terlihat menyandar pada mobil Luhan dan tengah melempar seringai licik pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah mendengus dengan putaran mata malas atas kelakuan kedua sahabatnya.

"aku akan menjemputmu di kelas sepulang sekolah nanti" Chanyeol membenarkan letak dasinya sembari mengatakan kalimat itu pada Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk masih dengan wajahnya yang merah sempurna. Ucapkan terimakasih pada kedua orang tuanya yang berhasi membuat Baekhyun tersipu sampai sekarang.

"pergilah, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sepertinya menunggumu. Fighting" Chanyeol mengusak pucuk kepala Baekhyun sebelum berlalu dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya melihat Baekhyun yang masih saja diam malu-malu dengan wajah yang sangat merona.

Kemana perginya si _Hyperactive_ Baekhyun?

.

.

Saat sampai di depan kedua sahabatnya, dua gadis itu sudah terkikik bersama, mengabaikan picingan tajam yang di lemparkan Baekhyun pada mereka.

"ekhm, okee kkk" Luhan mencoba berbicara tetapi gadis itu kembali tidak bisa menahan kekehannya. Sebenarnya jika ada yang bertanya tentang apa yang ditertawakan Luhan dan Kyungsoo, pasti mereka akan menjawab tidak tau karena mereka memang tidak tau apa yang sedang mereka tertawakan.

Kedua gadis itu hanya ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah Baekhyun, entah karena apa.

Bukankah sudah banyak yang tau jika ketiga gadis itu sama-sama aneh. Entah takdir Tuhan yang seperti apa yang menyebabkan ketiganya bertemu dan menjalin persahabatan seperti sekarang.

"berhenti tertawa atau aku benar-benar akan menyumpal mulut kalian dengan sepatuku" namun setelah Baekhyun berkata seperti itu, Luhan dan Kyungsoo semakin keras tertawa bahkan sampai memegangi perut mereka.

"astaga hh, kkk bagaimana ini, aku tak bisa berhenti. Tolong aku Kyungsoo-yaa" Luhan memegangi perutnya karena sakit terlalu banyak tertawa namun dia tak bisa berhenti.

Okee, _For Your Information guys_. Kyungsoo dan Luhan sekarang benar-benar sedang tertawa tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Aigoo~ Lihatlah siapa ini yang datang. Waaah sepertinya aku harus mengadakan syukuran hari ini karena bintang utama kita sudah tertangkap oleh kedua mataku pagi-pagi seperti ini" Dan tawa Luhan serta Kyungsoo semakin meledak, mengabaikan jika kini di depan mereka sedang ada guru yaitu Hong Songsaenim. Sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat semakin mendengus kesal sembari menghentakkan kakinya berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo serta Hong Songsaenim yang terlohat ikut tertawa sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan juga seorang laki-laki tampan yang ternyata masih mengawasi mereka dari jauh sejak tadi.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan dengan gelengan kepala melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mereka manis banget ottokaeee~**

 **Aku melting sendiri**

 **.**

 **Double update yeeeyyy!**

 **Seneng gak? Seneng aja yaa wkwkwk**

 **Sebenernya ambiguous gak mau ku update hari ini karena sesuai jadwal yang antri duluan itu Aurora Of Arion. Tapi berhubung aku juga kangen sama si centil, jadinya aku ketik juga dan ku putuskan untuk Update dua-duanya di waktu yang sama.**

 **Jarang-jarang kan bisa up dua FF sekaligus di hari dan waktu yang sama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So~, karena kusudah bekerja keras dan baik hati, eciyee wkwkwk, Plissss berikan aku sedikit kemurahan hati kalian untuk mengisi kontak Review di disini dan juga di kolom review AOA juga..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okee! Sepertinya cukup yaa. Maafkan untuk Typo yang tidak di sengaja karena aku gak edit untuk ini hehe maklum, sudah habis tenaganya wkwkwk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See You in the Next Update :* :***

 **Review Jusseyooung**


	7. Chapter 7

**NO CO-PAST**

 **NO REPOST**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **Ok?**

 **(Isi Kotak Review Setelah Baca)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AMBIGUOUS**

Hari ini adalah hari istimewa terutama untuk keluarga Park.

Tentu saja, bahkan nona muda keluarga pemilik gedung pencakar langit dengan label tersebut rela pulang dari Amerika, tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

Mansion mewah keluarga Park hari ini terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Beberapa orang terlihat berjalan kesana-kemari membawa berbagai perlengkapan dekorasi.

Nyonya Park tampak anggun tengah mencicip serta menilai beberapa sajian makanan yang di hidangkan oleh beberapa _Chef_ khusus yang wanita itu boyong ke Mansionnya.

Wanita itu terlihat begitu antusias menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun pernikahannya.

"Aku suka ini, dan yang ini tidak usah saja. Mungkin kau bisa menggantikannya dengan beberapa olahan Strawberry" Wanita itu sibuk memilih hidangan yang menurutnya terbaik untuk di hidangkan di pesta ulang tahun pernikahannya yang ke 23 tahun.

Cup~

"Eommaku cantik sekali" Yoora mengecup pipi ibunya sebelum memeluk wanita dengan wajah mirip dengannya itu dari samping.

Nyonya Park hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pipi putrinya itu.

"Kenapa Chanyeol lama sekali sih? Awas saja anak itu.. aku akan menendang bokongnya jika dia sampai di rumah karena dia membiarkan aku naik taksi dari bandara kemarin"

Nyonya Park tertawa kecil mendengarkan gerutuan Yoora. Sudah hafal kelakuan pasangan kakak beradik itu jika bertemu.

Sifat Yoora sedikit berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol sedikit pendiam seperti ayahnya, maka Yoora adalah kebalikannya. Gadis itu tak bisa diam dan selalu heboh seakan memiliki dunianya sendiri yang orang lain mungkin tak akan mengerti.

"Kalian itu sudah besar, masih saja bertengkar seperti anak kecil" Nyonya Byun menggandeng tangan Yoora untuk berlalu dari sana dan menuju taman belakang rumah.

"Itu karena putra eomma yang sok tampan sangat menyebalkan"

"Karena aku memang tampan, benar kan eomma?" Hingga seseorang yang mereka bicarakan tiba-tiba sudah mengecup pipi dua wanita berbeda usia itu.

Chanyeol masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya karena dia memang langsung menuju rumah dari sekolah tanpa mampir ke apartemennya terlebih dahulu.

"Oh lihatlah siapa yang datang? Si telinga antena" Yoora mencibir pada adik laki-lakinya dan hanya di balas kekehan oleh si tampan dan juga ibu mereka.

"Sudah besar masih suka merajuk, pantas saja noona masih single sampai sekarang" Chanyeol menerima _orange juice_ dari salah satu maid keluarganya serta mengucapkan terimakasih pada maid tersebut.

"Eomma~ lihat! Dia sangat menyebalkaan~" Nyonya Park hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala melihat interaksi putra dan putrinya.

"Dimana appa?" Chanyeol bertanya karena dia tak menangkap keberadaan ayahnya sejak memasuki rumah.

"Kau bertanya dimana appamu? Tentu saja pria tua penggila kerja itu berada di kantornya. Dasar maniak. Bahkan di hari ulang tahun pernikahannya dia tidak juga mengambil cuti"

Dan kini giliran Chanyeol dan Yoora yang kompak tertawa geli mendengar cibirian ibunya.

.

.

"Errr.. Baek?" Luhan dan Kyungsoo merasa takjub menelisik penampilan Baekhyun yang sedang mencoba gaunnya di kamar sahabatnya itu. "Kau yakin akan menggunakan itu untuk ke pesta pernikahan orang tua Chanyeol?" Dua gadis itu tampak sangat berhati-hati memilih kata karena akan sangat mengerikan jika Mood seorang Byun Baekhyun buruk di hari seperti ini.

"Huh?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan raut kebingungan. "Apakah ada yang aneh dengan gaun ini?"

Luhan menelisik kembali penampilan sahabatnya. Memang tidak ada yang salah.

Long dress yang dipakai Baekhyun memang sangat cantik, gaun berwarna hitam tersebut jelas terlihat sangat pas di badan si mungil, menampilkan kesan elegan dan juga sexy secara bersamaan.

Lekukan tubuh Baekhyun terlihat jelas memamerkan keindahan tubuh yang memang di miliki si Byun, dengan bagian bawah yang sedikit lebar dan terjatuh halus serta bagian punggung yang tereksplor sampai sebatas pinggang.

Cantik..

Hanya saja, hey! Mereka masih anak senior high school dan penampilan Baekhyun saat ini lebih pada wanita-wanita dewasa ketika menghadiri pesta.

"Tidakkah penampilanmu terlalu dewasa hari ini?" Baekhyun mengeryit, ia melihat kembali penampilannya melalui cermin kemudian terkikik menangkup wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku cantik kan? Aku harus terlihat pantas di depan calon mertuaku, ohh! Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu eomma Park setelah sekian lama" Chanyeol memang mengundang Baekhyun untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun pernikahan orang tuanya. Tidak hanya Baekhyun, teman-teman dekat Chanyeol lainnya juga di undang karena ibu Chanyeol sendiri yang menginginkan.

"Terlihat pantas bukan berarti kau harus menjadi orang lain baby Byun. Setiap orang memiliki porsinya sendiri untuk di bilang pantas" Itu Kyungsoo, yang seketika membuat Baekhyun serta Luhan berebut untuk memegang kening sahabatnya.

"Kau ketempelan Jin dari mana Soo?"

"Yaak! Apa maksudmu?!" Kyungsoo bersungut-sungut tidak terima.

"Okey, stop! Berhenti dulu! Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, dan Baekhyun kau benar-benar akan menggunakan dress ini? Tidak ingin menggunakan dressmu yang lain?" Luhan menengahi, biarlah Kyungsoo menjadi orang bijak saat ini, ini sudah sore dan tidak ada banyak waktu lagi untuk bercanda. Di tambah dirinya dan Kyungsoo bahkan belum bersiap sedikitpun karena sibuk membantu Baekhyun.

"Emm.. aku akan menggunakannya, ini cukup sexy dan Chanyeol pasti akan menyukainya"

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Yang jelas rambutmu jangan di tata seperti ini, kau sudah seperti eonni-eonni berumur 28 tahun. Di gerai saja supaya terlihat sedikit imut seperti dirimu yang biasanya" Luhan berceloteh sembari melepas tatanan rambut Baekhyun yang sebelumnya di tata sedemikian rupa untuk memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menurut karena jika Luhan sudah mengeluarkan ceramah panjangnya maka akan sangat sulit untuk di lawan.

"Ngomong-ngomong nanti aku akan dapat hadiah apa yaa dari Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bergumam.

"Hey nona muda! Yang ulang tahun itu kan orang tua Chanyeol, kenapa kau yang mendapat hadiah?" Kyungsoo membantu Luhan dengan membersihkan make up tebal yang sempat Baekhyun coba tadi. Lagi pula Baekhyun tidak terlau pantas dengan make up kelewat menor seperti ini.

"Kenapa di hapus Soo?" Baekhyun protes, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak mengindahkan.

"Kau terlihat seperti ahjumma" Kyungsoo menekan lebih keras kapas di tangannya pada kening Baekhyun membuat kepala Baekhyun sedikit terantuk ke belakang.

"Kita bisa terlambat hanya karena eksperimenmu ini Baek, sudah berapa gaun yang kau coba dan berapa tatanan rambut yang kita lepas?" Yaa memang, sedari tadi ketiga gadis itu memang sibuk bereksperimen pada tubuh, rambut dan wajah Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan dandanan yang pas. Astaga.

"Tapi aku terlihat lebih sexy tauu~"

"Kenapa ingin sekali terlihat sexy 'sih?" Luhan telah selesai dengan pekerjaanya dan kini telah menata ulang rambut Baekhyun.

"Karena aku ingin memberikan hadiah untuk Chanyeol" Baekhyun terlalu bersemakan hingga Kyungsoo benar-benar kesulitan untuk memoles ulang wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Astaga Baek, sekedar informasi dariku. Yang memerlukan hadiah hari ini itu orang tua Chanyeol, bukan Chanyeol ataupun dirimu. Kenapa pula kau harus memberikan hadiah pada Chanyeol dan juga sebaliknya?" Kyungsoo berceloteh panjang, tangannya sibuk dengan berbagai kuas yang dia gunakan untuk memoleskan make up tipis di wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Kalian lupa yaa? Ini _Valentine day girls_ , tentu saja kami harus bertukar hadiah dan aku sudah menyiapkan cokelat spesial untuk Chanyeol hari ini.

Taraaa! _Byunie Choco_ " Rasanya Luhan sangat ingin membuang Baekhyun melalui balkon lantai dua rumah sahabatanya itu saat dengan percaya dirinya Baekhyun bangkit dan memutar dirinya sendiri secara dramatis dengan menamai dirinya sebagai _Byunie Choco,_ atau cokelat Byun. Cokelat istimewa yang Baekhyun maksud untuk di berikan kepada Chanyeol.

"Memalukan sekali. Jadi kau ingin Chanyeol memakanmu?" Kyungsoo merapikan beberapa alat make up Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku rela di jadikan cokelat yang akan di makan oleh Chanyeol, dia bisa merasakan manisnya tubuh—"

"Oke! Stop Baek!" Luhan menghentikan kalimat Baekhyun yang semakin melantur.

Benar benar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo memasuki Mansion keluarga Park bersama-sama. Ketiga gadis itu memang berangkat bersama Jongin, seteleh pemuda tan itu menjemput mereka.

"Kenapa banyak sekali orang tua?" Baekhyun berbisik.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan tak bermutu milik Baekhyun. "Tentu saja banyak orang tua bodoh, ini kan ulang tahun pernikahan. Mana mungkin yang datang para murid senior high school!"

"Tetapi kita kan memang murit SHS Kyung!" Baekhyun masih tidak terima.

"Terserah kau saja lah.." Dan Kyungsoo menyerah.

"Ayo kita cari Chanyeol dulu" Jongin menggiring tiga gadis mungil itu selayaknya induk itik yang menggiring anak-anaknya.

Memang tak begitu banyak teman-teman Chanyeol yang di undang. Hanya beberapa teman kelas dan beberapa teman dekat saja. Pesta itu memang lebih di dominasi oleh para kolega bisnis keluarga Park.

.

.

"Woww! Calon menantu keluarga Park sudah tiba ternyata" jangan tanya lagi siapa yang memiliki mulut besar jika bukan Kim Jongdae.

Sehun dan Jaehyun tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat Jongdae dan wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal sekaligus tersipu.

"Mencari Chanyeol yaa? Chanyeol baru saja pergi ikut menemui beberapa kolega ayahnya, tunggu di sini saja dulu" Tanpa Baekhyun bilang Sehun juga tau jika gadis itu mencari Chanyeol dengan kepalanya yang ia tolehkan ke berbagai arah.

Baekhyun semakin tersipu.

"Hunhun kenapa tidak ikut Jongin menjemput kami? Padahal Luhan sangat menantikan aaahh! Ampun, ampun Lu! Tidak aku tidak akan mengatakannya!" Baekhyun mengusap pinggangnya. Baekhyun sudah pernah bilang kan jika cubitan Luhan itu bukan main sakitnya?

Bahkan cubitan itu juga yang meyakinkan Chanyeol tentang kaki Baekhyun yang sakit dulu.

Sedangkan sang pelaku sudah menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan pembunuh. Maksudnya apa sahabat pornonya itu mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Sehun? Yaa walaupun hal itu memang benar adanya tetap saja kan seharusnya Baekhyun bisa menjaga rahasia.

"Memangnya sudah putus dengan Kris?" Dan tawa Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo seketika meledak akibat pertanyaan yanv Sehun lemparkan pada Luhan.

Mereka tertawa bersama, tak terkecuali Sehun, Jongdae, Jongin dan Jaehyun yang jelas-jelas tau bagaimana _image_ Luhan sebagai penggoda. Astaga.

"Seru sekali mengobrolnya.. teman-teman Channie yaa? Hay Sehun" Hingga suara wanita lain mengintrupsi mereka.

"Hay noona.. woaah noona semakin cantik saja" Itu Jongin.

"Yang di panggil kan aku, kanapa kau yang menjawab. Hay noona, lama tidak berjumpa. Daan kali ini aku setuju dengan si kamjong, noona semakin cantik" Yoora terkekeh mendengar sapaan Jongin dan Sehun padanya.

Baekhyun mengamati wanita di depannya itu tanpa berkedip. Yoora? Yoora eonninya?.

"Noona sudah mengenal calon adik ipar belum?" Bahkan Baekhyun tak protes sama sekali saat Jongin jelas-jelas tengah menggodanya.

"Oh! Benarkah? Channie memiliki kekasih? Yang mana? Apakah dirimu?" Wanita itu begitu bersemangat menangkup wajah Kyungsoo karena kebetulan Kyungsoo lah yang paling dekat dengan jangkauannya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa melebarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Tidak tidak, yang ini milikku noona" Jongin segera menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari Yoora, meskipun satu jitakan keras menghantam kepalanya.

"Lalu—"

"Bukan aku juga" Luhan segera menggeleng saat mata Yoora tertuju padanya.

"Kalau begituu—" Baekhyun tersipu sedikit menunduk saat Yoora berjalan ke arahnya.

"H-hallo eonni.. senang bertemu dengan eonni kembali" dan gadis cantik itu memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Yoora dengan memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

"Oh? Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tak hanya Yoora, Sehun maupun Jongin juga terkejut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Yoora sekitar empat tahun tinggal di Amerika, bagaimana mungkin mereka pernah bertemu sadangkan Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun sekalipun baru bebetapa bulan mengenal Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol juga melupakanku.. eonni juga, apakah aku berubah sangat banyak?" Wajah Baekhyun memerah dengan bibir bawah yang dia gigit, wajahnya sangat menggemaskan hingga membuat Sehun dan Jaehyun saling berpelukan karena menahan gemas.

Sudah di jelaskan bukan jika Sehun adalah salah satu penggemar baru Baekhyun dan Jaehyun walaupun dia salah satu teman seperkumpulan Baekhyun juga tetap saja tak bisa menahan diri atas perilaku menggemaskan gadis itu.

"Kita saling mengenal? Maaf cantik, eonni memang buruk dalam mengingat orang" Yoora sendiri sedang memutar otak mencoba menggali ingatannya tentang dimana dia pernah melihat wajah ini. Wajah gadis cantik di depannya terasa familiar, tapi Yoora juga tak ingat dimana dia pernah melihatnya.

"Ini Baekkie eonni~" Dan wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah, gadis itu memandang Yoora yang jelas memiliki tinggi badan lebih dari pada dirinya dengan malu-malu.

"Baekkie?" Yoora memiringkan kepalanya, menelisik lagi wajah Baekhyun. "BAEKKI?! Byun Baekkie?!" Baekhyun mengangguk berkali-kali. "Kau Baekkie?! Byun Baekhyunnya eonni?!" Yoora menangkup wajah Baekhyun. "Astaga sayang! Maafkan eonni, kau terlihat semakin cantik sehingga eonni sulit mengenalimu, dan oh tunggu! Kau sudah sebesar ini dan sangat cantik, astaga!"

Yoora memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat hingga membuat Baekhyun merasa sesak. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa membeo melihat adegan live drama sesaat itu.

"Baekhyunie senang eonni menginggat Baekhyunie" Baekhyun membalas pelukan Yoora.

"Kau harus bertemu eomma dan appa, mereka pasti sangat senang bertemu denganmu" Baekhyun dibawa pergi Yoora bahkan sebelum temen-teman Baekhyun sempat mencegah.

"Saatnya berburu makanaaann" Jongdae berteriak histeris dan di sambut dengan gembira oleh yang lain. Lagi pula kalau bukan makan mau apa lagi mereka, Chanyeol juga tidak tau ada dimana.

"Ayoo!" Jaehyun sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Baekhyun bisa melihatnya, disana.. Chanyeol tampak ikut mengobrol dengan kedua orang tuanya dan juga beberapa orang lain yang sepertinya adalah rekan kerja tuan Park.

"Eomma lihat.. siapa yang aku bawa" Yoora berseru riang masih dengan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Tuan dan Nyonya Park, serta beberapa orang lain seketika mengalihkan fokus mereka pada Yoora.

Chanyeol tampak sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Yoora, tentu saja karena gadis cantik yang kerap menempelinya bersama dengan kakaknya itu.

"Eomma, tebak siapa yang sekarang bersama Yoora?" Yoora terlihat begitu bersemangat, sedangkan Tuan dan Nyonya Park tampak mengeryitkan alis sembari memandang Baekhyun.

Percayalah, saat ini jantung Baekhyun sedang konser di dalam sana.

Chanyeol pun terlihat bingung, bagaimana bisa Yoora terlihat begitu akrab dengan Baekhyun, padahal Chanyeol belum pernah mengenalkan Baekhyun pada Yoora. Terlebih selama ini Yoora jarang berada di Korea.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada ibu dan ayah Yoora, meskipun sepasang suami istri itu masin terdiam mengamatinya.

"Eomma lupa ini kan B—"

"Baekhyunie? Benar kan? Ini Baekhyunie? Baekhyunienya eomma?!" Kalimat Yoora terinstrupsi oleh teriakan Nyonya Park setelah wanita itu menyadari siapa Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun anaknya Yunho?" Tuan Park ikut bersemangat.

"I-iya eomma, appa ini Baekhyunie" wajah Baekhyun yang awalnya memerah semakin merah padam setelah memanggil orang tua Chanyeol seperti itu.

Dari dulu Baekhyun memang memanggil Tuan dan Nyonya Park seperti itu, tetapi itu kan sudah lama. Sudah sejak Baekhyun masih kecil dulu. Dan ketika sekarang dia memanggil orang tua Chanyeol seperti itu, dia merasa benar-benar seperti sedang memanggil mertuanya setelah menikah dengan Chanyeol.

 _"Ya Tuhan! Pipiku panas sekalii!"_ Dalam hati Baekhyun sedang berteriak.

Chanyeol semakin bingung, kenapa ayah dan ibunya kenal dengan Baekhyun?

"Ya Tuhan, sayang kau sudah besar dan sangat cantik, Oh! Sudah berapa tahun sejak kita terakhir bertemu?" Wanita itu semakin heboh dengan memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Tuan, nyonya sudah waktunya untuk acara inti" namun kesenangannya harus terinstrupsi karena salah satu orang kepercayaan keluarga Park terpaksa menyela dan memberitahu jika Tuan dan Nyonya Park harus melakukan acara inti, yaitu tiup lilin.

"Oh, sudah waktunya yaa? Ayo sayang kau ikut kesana. Chanyeol, jaga menantu eomma, jangan terlalu jauh darinya" dan kalimat Nyonya Park baru saja membuat Baekhyun seperti terbang ke luar angkasa.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat bingung tapi dia tetap menuruti perintah ibunya untuk menggandeng Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal kedua orang tuaku dan juga Yoora noona?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun. Dia menelisik penampilan gadis mungil itu.

 _Cantik_

Bibirnya mengulas senyum sesaat setelah melihat bagaimana cantiknya seorang Byun Baekhyun. Yaah, mengabaikan segala sikap gadis itu yang terkadang sangat absurd, Baekhyun benar-benar gadis yang sangat cantik.

"Hanya Chanyeolie yang melupakanku, menyebalkan memang" si mungil bersungut-sungut sebal mengingat Tuan, Nyonya Park dan juga Yoora bahkan mengingatnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas sebagai kekasihnya malah lupa dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau kemari bersama siapa?" Chanyeol mencari topik lain karena tidak ingin merusak mood Baekhyun hari ini. Mungkin setelah acara nanti dia baru akan benar-benar bertanya pada Baekhyun atau pada keluarganya.

"Naik bus, aku memiliki kekasih yang sangat tidak

peka jadi mau tidak mau aku naik bus kesini" _Well,_ gadis itu masih terdengar ketus meski dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Memangnya tau caranya naik bus?" Chanyeol tersenyum, lagi, melihat wajah memerah itu.

"Tidak"

"Lantas?" Dia tau jika Baekhyun kemari dengan Jongin karena Jongin sendiri yang memberitahunya tadi.

"Apa pedulimu?!" Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau cantik hari ini"

Park Chanyeol! Kau harus berhenti jika tak ingin membuat Byun Baekhyun bertingkah gila dengan berlari mengelilingi rumahmu akibat terlampau bahagia sebab pujianmu padanya.

"Aku tau" Oh Tuhan! Gadis itu tampaknya masih ingin berpura-pura menjadi dingin, dan merajuk pada Chanyeol. Padahal pada kenyataannya Baekhyun sedang berteriak lantang dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun, menuntun gadis itu untuk menuju panggung kecil dimana kedua orang tuanya sudah berada disana.

Dia bergabung dengan Yoora dan teman-temannya untuk berdiri di depan panggung.

"Ekhhm tangan, tangan" Itu Sehun, dia tampak menggoda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru datang.

Luhan dan yang lain ikut tertawa melihat hal itu.

"Aku kesana sebentar" Chanyeol melepas tangan Baekhyun dan segera menaiki panggung kecil tersebut karena namanya dan Yoora baru saja di panggil.

"Sudah bertemu calon mertua yaa?" Jongdae kembali meledek Baekhyun.

"Issh" Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus merutuki nasib buruknya memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menghampiri teman-temannya dan tidak menemukan Baekhyun disana.

"Dia bilang ingin mencari angin segar karena disini panas, ada mawar berduri yang menempeli kekasihnya sedari tadi Baekhyun bilang" Itu Luhan, yang memicing tajam pada Rose yang entah bagaimana bisa sampai di tempat ini dan menempeli Chanyeol sejak acara potong Kue tadi.

Sedangkan Rose sama sekali tak menggubris perkataan Luhan.

"Chan, mau kemana?" Chanyeol hendak mencari Baekhyun.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar Rose, tunggu disini sebentar" Chanyeol bohong. Tapi tidak mungkin juga dia bilang akan mencari Baekhyun karena Rose pasti akan mengikutinya lagi. Sedangkan dia juga tak ingin kasar pada perempuan manapun.

Chanyeol menyusuri setiap sudut lantai dasar rumahnya, namun gadis yang ia cari sama sakali tak tertangkap oleh atensinya.

"Mencari Baekhyun?" Yoora baru saja turun dari lantai dua. "Dia berada di kamarmu, aku mengantarkannya kesana karena katanya dia membutuhkan kamar kecil sedangkan yang ada di lantai satu penuh terus sejak tadi. Dan di kamarku ada Jessica, tak apa kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan langsung pergi menaiki tangga untuk menyusul Baekhyun.

Ketika memasuki kamarnya, pemandangan yang dilihat Chanyeol adalah punggung mulus Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di blakon kamarnya. Gadis itu tampak fokus menatap langit malam hingga tidak menyadari kedangan pemilik kamar.

"Melihat apa?"

"Astaga! Yaak!" Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa kemari, bukankah Rose lebih enak bersama gadis genit itu?!" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Di kesal dengan Chanyeol tentu saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini kamarku nona muda"

Baekhyun tidak peduli, lagi pula yang membawanya kemarin kan Yoora.

"Pergi sana, jangan dekat-dekat denganku" meskipun begitu Chanyeol tetap tersenyun, dia tau Baekhyun tidak benar-benar ingin dia pergi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aah dimana Rose tadi? Pasti dia mencariku" Chanyeol pura-pura berbalik badan dan melangkah pelan-pelan.

"Iiihh Park Chanyeol jelek! Menyebalkan!" Dan benar saja, karena gadis mungil itu sudah memeluknya dari belakang saat ini.

"Maaf" Chanyeol mengelus tangan ramping Baekhyun yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Chanyeolie hari ini, tetapi Chanyeolie malah sangat menyebalkan dengan berduaan terus dengan Rose" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan kembali mengerucutkan bibir setelah Chanyeol berbalik badan menatapnya.

"Hadiah? Untukku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tetapi hari ini kan yang ulang tahun pernikahannya adalah eomma dan appa Baek" Chanyeol menarik satu garis lurus di bibirnya, manahan senyumnya karena wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun.

"Bukan itu, hari ini kan _Valentine Day,_ sepasang kekasih harus saling memberi hadiah" Baekhyun menjelaskannya dengan raut wajah yang sangat menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol.

"Haruskah?"

"Tentu saja! Jangan bilang kau tidak menyiapkan hadiah untukku" Chanyeol kembali terkekeh. Pemuda tampan itu tampak merogoh saku tuxedo bagian dalamnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna hitam.

Chanyeol menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun, meminta gadis itu untuk membukanya sendiri.

"Untukku?" Baekhyun mengerjap lucu.

"Hm" dan Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan.

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka kotak itu dengan hati yang berdebar dan juga wajah yang memerah.

"Kalung ini persis sepertimu.. selalu tersenyum dan ceria. Jadi Byun Baekhyun yang cantik, jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu karena kau lebih cantik jika sedang tersenyum seperti kalung ini" Chanyeol memakaikan kalung itu pada Baekhyun dan terkekeh geli melihat wajah Baekhyun yans benar-benar sangat merah.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan gadis lain lagi atau aku akan memotong juniormu"

"Hey gadis mesum, kenapa tiba-tiba membawa-bawa _itu_?" Terkadang Chanyeol masih tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir Baekhyun.

Dari dunia mana gadis ini berasal sehingga tercipta menjadi seajaib ini.

"Aku tidak mesum! Lagi pula aku memiliki hak untuk melakukan itu, karena aku kekasihmu!" Chanyeol terkekeh lagi mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, kekasihku" dan dia membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Huh? Chanyeol sudah mengingatku sebagai kekasih?" Baekhyun merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya supaya bisa mendongak dan menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Tidak" dan jawaban Chanyeol membuat bibirnya mengerucut, lagi!.

"Mulai hari ini, jadilah kekasihku Byun Baekhyun" Dan kalimat selanjutnya yang di katakan Chanyeol benar-benar membuat hati Baekhyun terasa meledak oleh rasa terkejut, malu, bahagia dan juga.. entah lah.

"Cha—"

Cup~

Baekhyun menelan kembali kata yang ingin dia ucapkan karena Chanyeol mengecup hidungnya.

"Aaaaa Chanyeoliee~ Baekkie maluuuu~" Baekhyun melepas paksa pelukan Chanyeol dan berlari menyembunyikan dirinya dengan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan duduk di tempat tidur milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh gemas melihat itu.

"Hey kau belum memberikan hadiahmu? Katanya tadi sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukku?" Chanyeol ingin merebut bantal yang di pegang Baekhyun, namun gadis yang benar-benar resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada bantal tersebut.

"Tidak jadi, Baekkie maluuu~"

Kenapa menggemaskan sekalii?

"Yaaah, padahal ku pikir Baekhyunie benar-benar menyiapkan hadiah untukku" Chanyeol pura-pura memelas.

"Memang, tapi Baekkie malu Channiee~" Chanyeol terkekeh gemas, merebut bantal Baekhyun dan kali ini berhasil. Dia membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya dan mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Memangnya apa hadiahmu?" Baekhyun tak ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol. Gadis itu semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Ituu~"

"Hm?"

 _"Astaga Chanyeool! Jangan hm, Aku tidak kuaaaat!"_ Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati merutuki nada bicara Chanyeol yang sangat lembut dan juga sexy saat berjata 'hm'.

"Baekkie maluuu~"

"Kenapa harus malu? Memangnya hadiah apa yang kau siapkan?"

Tadinya Baekhyun sudah yakin dengan hadiahnya, dan tidak ada ragu sama sekali. Tetapi kenapa setelah Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih Baekhyun jadi malu-malu begini.

 _"Apa aku katakan saja pada Chanyeol jika hadiahnya itu adalah diriku? Tapi aku maluuu~. Tapi jika tidak aku katakan, sia-sia saja aku memesan pakaian dalam limited edition ini~ astaga Eomma, apa yang harus Baekhyunie lakukan? Huwaaa"_ Yaa, pakaian dalam yang Baekhyun maksud adalah sepasang celana dalam dan juga bra tanpa tali yang di jual dengan label _limited edition_ karena benda itu di jual spesial untuk hari valentine.

Celana dalam dan bra dengan motif serta warna cokelat. Maka dari itu dia berkata pada Luhan jika dia akan memberikan hadiah pada Chanyeol berupa Byunie Choco. Astaga Baekhyun!

Sudah bukan hal baru bukan?

Baekhyun memang seperti itu.

Dia gadis cantik, periang, menggemaskan dan juga sedikit...

Gila!

"Di ganti saja hadiahnya, Baekkie malu!" Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa begitu?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Iih~ jangan banyak tanya. Pokoknya aku ingin mengganti hadiahku!" Dan Chanyeol memang harus mengalah bukan?

"Baiklah, apa gantinya?"

"Poppo!" Baekhyun tersenyum amat lebar.

"Huh?—"

Cup~

Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah kembali di kejutkan dengan Baekhyun yang mengecup bibirnya.

Cup~ dan gadis itu mengulanginya lagi beberapa kali dalam tempo yang cepat. Membuat Chanyeol tertawa geli akan sikap Baekhyun.

Setelah berhenti, Baekhyun hanya manatap pada Chanyeol dengan senyum kelewat lebar, sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang sangat indah.

Chanyeol tidak tahan dengan sisi menggemaskan yang di miliki Baekhyun sehingga dia mulai mengikis jarak seoring kelopak mata si mungil yang memejam, masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil sebelum ikut memejamkan matanya seiring dengan menyatunya kedua bibir tersebut.

Lembut, manis dan candu..

Keduanya saling menikmati ciuman hangat tersebut.

Chanyeol membuka matanya, dia ingin melihat wajah Baekhyun.

Dengan mata terpejam seperti ini, Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat polos. Tidak ada Baekhyun si pembuat onar maupun Baekhyun si gadis mesum yang mengajaknya bercinta melalui sebuah pesan.

Mengingat itu Chanyeol jadi tertawa kecil di tengah-tengah kegiatannya melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

 **Astaga apa iniiiii!**

 **Benera sumpah ini apa yang aku tuliissss?**

 **Maafkan jika kurang ngefeel, atau kurang manis..**

 **Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya semanis mungkin karena ini hari yang manis.. tapi jadinya cuma sebatas ini.. gapapa yaaa heheh**

 **Okee segitu dulu..**

 **Salam Chanbaek is Real.**

 **Jangan Lupa Review ***


	8. Chapter 8

**NO CO-PAST**

 **NO REPOST**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **Ok?**

 **(Isi Kotak Review Setelah Baca)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AMBIGUOUS**

Byun Baekhyun..

Gadis itu berkacak pinggang memandang betapa berantakannya kamar miliknya. Seluruh isi lemari pakaiannya telah seluruhnya raib dan berpindah tempat pada lantai serta ranjang milik gadis itu.

Kamar bernuansa baby pink yang biasanya terlihat rapi sebab setiap pagi bibi Lee tak pernah lupa membersihkan tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi dengan serakan baju warna-warni milik gadis itu.

Namun, ko meskipun ia tengah berkacak pinggang dengan decakan sebal dari bibir tipisnya, rupanya kekesalan tersebut bukan tertuju pada keadaan kamarnya, melainkan pada upayanya untuk menemukan pakaian yang menurutnya cocok untuk dirinya pakai hari ini.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku terlihat semiskin ini hingga tidak memiliki satupun baju yang pantas?!" Sudah berulang kali gadis itu menggerutu kesal, membuat dua gadis lain yang sedari tadi sebenarnya berada di ruangan yang sama kembali memutar bola mata malas.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak ingin mencampuri urusan Baekhyun memilih pakaian hari ini sebab dua gadis itu tak ingin berakhir pengang di telinga akibat teriakan nyaring Baekhyun seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"Hey! Bukankah kalian keterlaluan hari ini?! Kenapa kalian hanya diam saja?!" Baekhyun memandang sengit pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang malah sibuk dengan cemilan mereka.

Benar-benar!

"Yaak! Aku berbicara pada kalian!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak.

"Lalu kami harus apa? Tidakkah kau ingat jika seluruh pendapatku dan juga Luhan selalu kau tolak nona Byun? Lagipula— Oh astaga! Lihatlah, aku dan Luhan sudah terkubur oleh baju-bajumu Byun!" Baekhyun terlihat kembali sibuk memungut beberapa baju yang berserakan di lantai dan kembali mencobanya. Mengabaikan segala kalimat ceramah yang diberikan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Aaahhh! Cepat-cepat, berdirilah.. kalian harus menemaniku membeli baju baru, aku tidak punya baju!" Baekhyun berlari ke arah kedua sahabatnya dan menarik keduanya untuk segera bangkit.

"Sekedar informasi untukmu nona muda, waktumu hanya tersisa satu jam sebelum Chanyeol datang menjemputmu? Kau yakin bisa menemukan baju yang menurutmu cocok di toko dengan sisa waktumu?" Luhan menyentil kening Baekhyun setelah berhasil berdiri dengan tegak.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Luuu~" Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri, mengundang decakan sebal dari mulut kedua sahabatnya.

"Pakai saja pakaian eommamu! Atau sekalian pinjam baju Lee ahjumma!" Kyungsoo mengatakannya sembari berlalu keluar, berniat menuju dapur rumah Baekhyun untuk menemukan makanan lain yang bisa ia makan. Sekedar informasi saja jika baik Kyungsoo, Luhan maupun Baekhyun sendiri melewatkan makan siang mereka hanya karena Baekhyun yang sudah repot dengan segala percobaan pakaian untuk acara kencan pertama gadis itu. Dan saat ini jarum jam sudah menunjuk pada angka 4 sore. Astaga!.

"Yak! Kau mau kemana? Luhan! Berhenti di tempatmu!" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya seketika dan kembali terdiam memandang Baekhyun. "Bantu aku~" Ya Tuhan! Mana bisa Luhan tidak luluh jika seorang Byun Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Kau harus berkaca dan melihat wajahmu saat ini" Luhan menghampiri sahabat baiknya itu dan segera menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi di depan meja rias. "Dengan Baek! Kau hanya akan pergi berkencan dengan Chanyeol, kenapa harus sebingung ini? Oh Astaga! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi Byun Ahjumma ketika melihat keadaan kamarmu nanti" Luhan mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk membubuhkan beberapa bedak pada wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin tampil cantik di depan Chanyeol~" bibir tipis itu mengerucut lucu, terlihat sangat menggemaskan memang. Bahkan Luhan yang notabenya sama-sama wanita pun sering bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun memiliki wajah secantik ini? Tentu saja dengan melupakan segala sikap gila dan menyebalkan gadis itu.

"Kau cantik! Kau cantik menggunakan apapun oke?! Jadi Byun.. lain kali kau tidak perlu memberantakkan seluruh isi lemarimu hanya untuk pergi kencan. Kau tidak pakai baju pun Chanyeol juga pasti akan menyukainya" Astaga! Xi Luhan! Perkataan terakhir Luhan memang membuyarkan kekaguman Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamar sesaat setelah mendengar segala petuah yang Luhan utarakan. Tentu saja kecuali kata-kata terakhir pada kalimat itu. Ya Tuhan!.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk kamarmu ini nona Byun?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan sepiring penuh makanan.

"Kau mendapatkan makanan dari mana?" Luhan bertanya, melirik sepiring penuh makanan yang di bawa Kyungsoo. Ngomong-ngomong melihat isinya, tidak mungkin bukan Kyungsoo bisa menghabiskan porsi besar itu.

"Aku memanaskan beberapa makanan yang ku temukan di lemari pendingin.. Aaa buka mulutmu" Luhan menerima suapan Kyungsoo.. tangannya masih sibuk memoleskan make up tipis pada wajah Baekhyun dimana gadis itu hanya diam menerima setiap perlakuan sahabatnya.

"Kau juga! Aaaa" Kyungsoo beralih memberikan suapan pada Baekhyun, namun gadis dengan bibir tipis itu segera menggeleng kasar, membuat Luhan berdecak kesal sebab ia yang ingin membubuhkan blush on harus menjatuhkan kuasnya karena gerakan kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan makan bersama Chanyeolie nanti" Baekhyun menutup sendiri mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, sebab kini Kyungsoo sudah menatap tajam padanya. Percayalah, mata Kyungsoo itu sudah besar tanpa melotot, dan ketika gadis itu memelototi Baekhyun saat ini matanya terlihat semakin besar, bukannya takut Baekhyun malah gemas dengan mata burung hantu milik Kyungsoo.

"Kau melewatkan makan siangmu Baek.. aku tidak berminat mendengar kabar jika kencanmu batal hanya karena kau pinsan di tengah jalan" Kyungsoo tetap memaksa, namun kali ini ia berbicara sembari mengalihakan suapannya pada Luhan kembali.

"Lip glossnya belum Luu~" Baekhyun memprotes Luhan yang berhenti menyentuh wajahnya dan malah beralih untuk memilih beberapa baju yang masih berserakan di lantai dan ranjang kamar Baekhyun.

"Makan dulu, nanti setelah makan baru pakai" Luhan menjawab santai, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih sibuk menyuapkan makanan pada mulutnya sendiri.

"Issh menyebalkan! Cepat! Suapi aku" Baekhyun mendegus kesal dan mengalihkan picingannya pada Kyungsoo yang kini tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Singkatnya, Ketiga gadis itu tengah sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Luhan yang menjadi stylish Baekhyun, Kyungsoo yang berjalan kesana kemari dengan sepiring makanan dan menyuapkannya pada Baekhyun, Luhan dan juga dirinya sendiri, dan Baekhyun yang sibuk mencoba beberapa pakaian yang di berikan Luhan serta membalas pesan dari Chanyeol. Astaga!

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah siap, gadis itu pada akhirnya hanya menggunakan chiffon hot pants dengan atasan berawarna pink baby yang begitu pas dengan kulit putihnya, dan juga wedges berwarna hitam melengkapi penampilannya.

Lalu kenapa kau harus memberantakkan seluruh isi lemarimu hanya untuk itu Byun Baekhyun!

Make up tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya dengan rona pipi yang sedikit lebih ketara.. bukan hanya karena blush on sebenarnya, namun lebih kepada perasaan berdebar yang di rasakan Baekhyun dan membuat wajahnya memanas.

Tidak lama, suara mobil terdengar memasuki pekarangan rumah Baekhyun.

"Kalian tetap disini?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sudah sibuk memasukkan seluruh baju Baekhyun pada lemari, tanpa melipat atau merapikannya tentu saja! Mereka hanya memasukkannya asal supaya bisa tidur di ranjang dengan tenang tanpa melihat pemandangan kapal pecah disana. Tidak memikirkan dengan bagaimana teriakan ibu Baekhyun atau mungkin Lee ahjumma ketika membuka lemari pakaian Baekhyun besok..

Tidak heran bukan? Mereka bertiga memang benar-benar..

Astaga!

"Iyaa.. cepat pergilah" Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya dengan gestur mengusir pada Baekhyun, membuat pemilik kamar itu memdegus kesal dan segera pergi menemui pujaan hatinya yang mungkin sudah menunggu di bawah sana.

"Aku pergi, jika kalian lapar cari sendiri makanan yang ada di dapur" Baekhyun melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk menekan pintu lemari Baekhyun supaya mau tertutup.

Oh Tuhan! Adakah yang seajaib mereka bertiga?

Baekhyun menuruni satu persatu anak tangga rumahnya dengan sedikit terburu.. orang tua Baekhyun memang sedang tidak di rumah sebab ibu Baekhyun harus menemani ayah Baekhyun untuk acara makan malam di pulau Jeju dan baru akan pulang besok siang.

Tepat ketiaka gadis itu membuka pintu rumahnya, pemandangan yang dia dapat adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang berdiri menyandar pada mobilnya dan juga tengah tersenyum memandang Baekhyun.

 _"Ya Tuhan~ kenapa kekasihku tampan sekaliii"_ gadis itu masih sibuk dengan uforianya sendiri mengagumi ketampanan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menutup pintu rumahnya dan segera berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dengan pipi merona.

"Tidakkah kau akan kedinginan dengan pakaian seperti ini nanti malam?" Namun mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol saat ia sudah sampai di depan kekasihnya itu membuat bibirnya mengerucut.

"Apa aku tidak terlihat cantik?" Baekhyun masih memandang sebal pada Chanyeol sebab laki-laki itu mengomentari penampilannya.

"Kau cantik menggunakan apapun" Chanyeol mengecup sekilas bibir mengerucut Baekhyun, membuat pipi sang pemilik bibir semakan memerah padam. Ya Tuhan~ Chanyeol manis sekaliii!

Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun dan segera menuntun gadis itu untuk memasuki mobilnya. Ini kencan pertama meraka, dan pemuda tampan itu terlihat sangat manis dalam setiap perlakuannya.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun duduk dengan nyaman, lantas Chanyeol memutari mobilnya dan masuk untuk duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Ada tempat yang ingin kau datangi?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari memasang seatbelt milik Baekhyun, memastikan kekasihnya aman dalam duduknya.

Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya menatap Chanyeol yang juga masih pada posisinya dengan badan mencondong ke arah Baekhyun dan wajah berada tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa menggemaskan sekali? Hm?" Chanyeol memang tengah menahan rasa gemasnya pada Baekhyun yang terlihat malu-malu. Kekasih Baekhyun itu kembali memberikan kecupan singkat pada ujung hidung Baekhyun dan juga bibir mungil gadis itu, sebelum menegakkan badannya dan memasang seatbeltnya sendiri. Ia mengusak lembut pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Sekarang Chanyeol tau, jika seorang Byun Baekhyun benar-benar akan menjadi pendiam jika sedang malu.

Sesekali Chanyeol akan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun tanpa meninggalkan fokusnya pada kemudi hanya untuk sekedar melihat Baekhyun yang sibuk memandanginya meskipun dengan wajah merona sempurna.

"Kenapa diam saja? Hm?" Suara bariton milik Chanyeol yang tetap saja terdengar lembut kembali terdengar saat mobil mereka harus berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang sangat lembut, senyuman yang jika Baekhyun bilang mampu membunuh sepuluh gadis sekaligus per detiknya. Benar-benar Byun Baekhyun!

"Iihh Chanyeol~ jangan menatap Baekkie seperti itu! Baekkie maluuuu~" Chanyeol terkekeh gemas melihat Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Chanyeol segera menarik salah satu tangan Baekhyun untuk ia genggam dan kembali fokus pada jalanan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menerima setiap perlakuan lembut kekasihnya. Dengan perlahan gadis itu mulai berani mengubah posisinya untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol. Membuat kekasih tampannya tersenyum dan memberikan beberapa kecupan pada puncak kepala Baekhyun di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju Hongdae.

Yaa, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawa kekasihnya ke Hongdae. Bukan kencan yang istimewa memang, tetapi itu lebih baik dari pada hanya diam menonton film di bioskop ataupun jalan-jalan di mall menurut Chanyeol.

.

.

"Huwaahh! Ini hebat Chanyeol!" Suara antusias Baekhyun menyambut kedatangan mereka di pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup terkenal di Seoul tersebut.

"Ini pertama untukmu?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan satu alis terangkat. Hei, bukankah seluruh penduduk Seoul setidaknya pernah kesini?

"Aku, Luhan dan Kyungsoo lebih sering pergi ke mall dari pada ke tempat seperti ini" Baekhyun menjawab dengan santai. Kakinya mulai riang melangkah menuju beberapa stan penjual makanan yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Sekedar melihat-lihat sebab ia belum berniat makan.

"Jangan lepaskan tanganku, oke?" Chanyeol memperingati, ia tidak gila untuk melepaskan Baekhyun di tempat seramai ini, terlebih gadis itu baru pertama kali kesini.

"Chanyeol lihat! Ayo kita kesana hum?" Lagipula bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menolak jika Baekhyun sudah melempar pandangan layaknya seorang puppy yang sangat menggemaskan?.

"Kau ingin yang mana?" Chanyeol memberikan beberapa uang koin pada penjaga stan permainan yang mereka datangi.

"Yang itu!" Baekhyun menunjuk boneka gajah berwarna putih.

 _"Sejak kapan gajah berwarna putih?"_ Ia bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hati, namun hanya sesaat untuk kemudian menggeleng, mengusir segala pemikirannya. Lagipula mau berwarna putih ataupun merah Baekhyun tidak peduli.

"Ahjussi, berapa bebek yang harus ku tembak untuk mendapatkan boneka gajah itu?" Chanyeol sibuk berbicara dengan ahjissi penjaga permainan itu, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bergelantung manja pada lengan kekasihnya.

"6 bebek dan anda bisa membawanya pulang tuan" Ahjussi itu menjawab sembari mengisi peluru pada senapan mainan yang akan di pakai Chanyeol dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku jika aku mendapatkan boneka gajahmu?" Chanyeol melempar smirk tampan pada Baekhyun.

"Eemmm.." Baekhyun mengetuk-ketukkan telunjuknya pada pelipis, membuat gestur berfikir sebelum berjinjit untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol.

"Kiss? Cuddling? _or.. more than_?" Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun tengah melempar tatapan menggoda pada kekasihnya.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya, _baby_ " Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol seberani ini. Lelaki itu kembali memberikan kecupan pada bibir tipis Baekhyun, tidak begitu peduli pada ahjussi pemilik stan permainan yang menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anak muda jaman sekarang.

Dan saat ini Chanyeol tengah memfokuskan pandangannya pada beberapa bebek mainan yang menjadi targetnya. Dalam beberapa detik, 6 bebek mainan itu benar-benar tepat sasaran, menbuat Baekhyun bersorak riang sembari melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Woaahh! Kekasihku yang terhebat.. Ahjussi, ahjussi cepat berikan gajahnya padakuu~" Chanyeol hanya terkekeh gemas memandang Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah memeluk erat boneka gajah berujuran sedang itu.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap, dan jalanan Hongdae semakin ramai. Dua sejoli itu kini tengah mengantri di salah satu stan makanan yang menjual ayam pedas. Tentu saja Baekhyun yang memintanya. Gadis itu tampak asik membalas beberapa pesan dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo di grup, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya dari belakang. Tidak canggung meskipun mereka tengah berada di tempat umum. Toh apa yang mereka lakukan adalah pemandangan yang biasa di tempat ini, sebab beberapa pasangan lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama, berpelukan sembari mengantri.

"Aaaa" mereka sudah mendapatkan ayam pesanan mereka, dan saat ini Baekhyun tengah mengarah satu tusuk ayam pedas itu pada Chanyeol. "Bagaimana?" Baekhyun memilringkan kepalanya memandang Chanyeol yang manampakkan wajah mengeryit.

"Enak, tapi ini terlalu pedas Baek" Baekhyun terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang sibuk mengipasi bibirnya sendiri.

Gadis itu lantas berlari ke arah stan penjual minuman yang kebetulan tidak begitu antri. Chanyeol menyusul masih dengan tangan yang mengipasi mulutnya akibat kepedasan.

"Minumlah" Baekhyun masih terkikik geli, mengelap beberapa keringat yang muncul di wajah Chanyeol. "Astaga, kau seperti bayi.. ini tidak terlalu pedas Chanyeol" sedangkan Chanyeol saat ini tengah fokus pada jus strawberry yang sedang ia minum. Baekhyun kembali terkekeh, dan memberikan satu kecupan pada bibir Chanyeol setelah kekasihnya itu selesai meminum jusnya.

"Masih pedas?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Masih~ satu kecupan lagi, maka pedasnya akan hilang" Baekhyun berdecak ke arah Chanyeol, namun lelaki itu malah merendahkan badannya supaya wajah mereka sejajar, dan memejamkan mata.

Cup~

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau dan sekarang saatnya melanjutkan perjalanan tuan kardus" Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Boneka gajah yang sebelumnya di dapatkan oleh Baekhyun sudah di letakkan di mobil oleh Chanyeol. "Aaa~" Baekhyun kembali menyuapi Chanyeol namun kekasihnya menggeleng, menolak ayam pedas itu. Membuat sang gadis memberengut sebab gadis itu tidak menerima penolakan.

Pada dasarnya seorang Park Chanyeol sepertinya benar-benar sudah cinta buta pada Baekhyun, akhirnya pemuda tampan itu tetap membuka mulutnya dengan sebuah kata-kata penyemangat di dalam hati jika ia masih memiliki minuman di tanganhya. Astaga Park Chanyeol.

"Huuh.. ini benar-benar pedas sayang, minumku sudah mau habis~" dan kali ini seorang Park Chanyeol sedang merengek pada Baekhyun.

"Payah!" Baekhyun kembali mengelap keringat kecil yang bersarang di sekitar pelipis Chanyeol.

"Ingin makan malam dimana?" Chanyeol memberikan kecupan kecil pada jemari Baekhyun.

"Di rumahku saja yaa.. Baekkie ingin masakan Chanyeolie" Yang membuat Chanyeol gemas bukan main adalah mata Baekhyun yang melengkung indah membentuk bulan sabit. Kekasihnya memang sangat cantik!

" _As your wish, darling"_ Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir kecil Baekhyun, dan si tampan itu melakukannya lagi. "Luhan dan Kyungsoo disana bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Keduanya kini tengah berjalan menuju tempat Chanyeol memarkir mobil.

"Kita ke supermarket dulu untuk membeli bahan-bahannya, yaa?"

"Call!" Chanyeol mengusak lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Terkadang apa yang di terjadi tidak akan terjadi sesuai dengan apa yang di rencanakan.

Seperti saat ini, sepasang kekasih itu tengah sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Chanyeol memencet bel rumah Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk menghubungi kedua sahabatnya yang ada di dalam rumah.

Gadis itu memang tidak membawa kunci mengingat Luhan dan Kyungsoo berada di dalam sehingga dia hanya perlu menekan bel dan kedua sahabatnya akan membukakan pintu. Namun apa daya? Baekhyun lupa jika ia memiliki kedua sahabat yang akan menjadi layaknya mayat ketika sudah tidur.

Astaga! Lagi pula ini baru pukul 7 malam, bagaimana kedua gadis di dalam sana sudah tidur sampai tidak mendengar suara bel rumah dan juga dering ponsel mereka?!.

"Bagaimana?" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah memelas Baekhyun.

"Makan malam di apartemenku saja yaa? Tidak apa kan?"

"Lalu aku tidur dimanaa?, issh mereka itu tidur atau mati sih sampai tidak bisa mendengar apapun!" Baekhyun menggerutu sembari menghentakkan kedua kakinya berulang kali.

"Kau bisa tidur di tempatku, baby.. ayo, mereka mungkin tidak akan mendengar meskipun kita mencobanya sampai nanti" Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan keduanya kembali masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol.

Keduanya segera menuju apartemen Chanyeol dan memutuskan untuk makan malam disana. Dalam kepalanya Baekhyun sedang bermonolog, merutuki segala kebodohan kedua sahabatnya.

Namun siapa yang tau? Tepat setelah mobil Chanyeol berlalu, dua gadis cantik dengan mata mirip rusa dan seekor burung hantu tengah bersorak sembari menggoyangkan tubuh masing-masing.

"Kyaaa! Mereka akan tidur bersamaa!" Itu suara Luhan yang tengah membuka pintu rumah Baekhyun dan melompat-lompat gembira di teras rumah keluarga Byun.

"Kita benar-benar jenius Lu!" Dan itu adalah Kyungsoo.. yang juga ikut melompat-lompat dengan pakaian anehnya. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu saat ini tengah memakai selimut yang di lilitkan rapi pada tubuhnya, katanya untuk menghalau udara dingin. Astaga!

"Dan sekarang aku lapar~ bagaimana ini?" Luhan menghentikan aksi lompat-lompatnya.

"Hubungi Kris Lu! Kau memiliki kekasih kenapa tidak di manfaatkan? Suruh dia membawa makanan kesini untukmu dan aku!" Kyungsoo melenggang masuk ke rumah Baekhyun, melepas selimut yang melilit di badannya sebab ia kesusahan berjalan.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya" Luhan menyusul dan menyahuti Kyungsoo dengan santai.

"APA?!" Gadis itu hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya sebab Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berbalik dan berteriak padanya. "Sejak kapan?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas "tadi siang, aku memutuskannya" gadis itu menjawab dengan nada kelewat santai, seakan putus cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang patut di pikirkan.

"Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?" Kyungsoo masih penasaran, ngomong-ngomong Kris adalah pacar terlama Luhan, yaa walaupun hanya bertahan sekitar 2 bulan.

"Tentu saja bisa! Musim panas saja bisa berganti hanya dalam waktu 3 bulan, kenapa aku tidak bisa berganti pacar dalam waktu 2 bulan?" Luhan menjawab.

 _"Apa hubungannya?"_ Kyungsoo membatin. Ya Tuhan..

"Kau sudah mendapatkan kekasih baru?"

"Segera!" Luhan menjawab dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, membuat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan urusan perut kita?" Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pembahasan mengenai kekasih-kekasih Luhan sebab tidak akan ada habisnya. Ada hal lain yang butuh perhatian mereka saat ini. Yaa, perut mereka yang sudah mulai berbunyi. Tadi sore keduanya hanya makan sendikit sebab makanan satu piring di bagi menjadi 3.

"Suruh saja Jongin mengantarkan makanan, dia kan suka padamu, si hitam itu pasti mau" Luhan memberi ide yang sejujurnya membuat Kyungsoo sedikit memiliki keinginan untuk menceburkan sahabatnya itu ke sungai han. Namun setelah di pikir-pikir, ide Luhan tidak terlalu buruk.

"Aku akan menghubunginya" dan Kyungsoo menyetujui ide itu.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, yaitu apartemen Chanyeol, pemilik apartemen tersebut besama gadis mungil yang merupakan kekasihnya sedang sibuk dengan beberapa bahan masakan.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang dengan kedua tangannya yang sibuk membimbing kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk mengiris beberapa daging.

Sebenarnya posisi seperti ini hanya akan memperlambat pekerjaan, namun keduanya tetap menikmatinya.

Chanyeol bilang hari ini Baekhyun akan menjadi avatarnya. Tangan Baekhyun hanya menurut dengan tuntunan tangan tangan Chanyeol untuk melakukan segala hal.

"Ambil mangkuk itu, _baby_ "

"Iyaapp!" Baekhyun memekik girang saat tubuhnya terangkat. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun supaya kekasihnya bisa mengambil mangkuk yang letaknya di lemari dapur bagian atas.

Satu persatu bahan dimasukkan ke dalam pan dan aroma sup yang sangat menggiurkan mulai tercium.

"Kekasihku pintar memasak sekarang, yeei~" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, padahal semua tetap Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Baekhyun hanya meminjamkan tangannya untuk di gerakkan oleh Chanyeol. " _Give me a kiss before, please~"_ dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati memberikan kecupan berkali-kali pada bibir kekasihnya.

"Ini sudah matang?" Gadis itu menunjuk sup yang mulai mendidih.

"Sebentar lagi" Chanyeol sibuk mengecupi pipi Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu terkikik geli.

"Chanyeol~" Dan Chanyeol baru menyelesaikan aksinya saat gadisnya sudah merengek.

"Baiklah! Waktunya makan _baby girl_ " lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggunakan tangan Baekhyun untuk setiap kegiatan menyiapkan makan malam mereka. "Wuuussshh" bibir penuh itu mengeluarkan suara main-main saat mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun menuju meja makan dimana pada dua tangan Baekhyun terdapat masing-masing satu mangkuk nasi untuk mereka berdua.

"Haha, jangan jatuhkan aku Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memekik dengan suara kekehannya setiap Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya untuk memindahkan satu per satu makanan dari konter dapur menuju meja makan.

Suara tawa keduanya menjadi melodi bahagia yang mengisi kesunyian malam apartemen itu. Keduanya menikmati makan malam dengan beberapa candaan yang terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

"Suapi aku~"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi manja seperti ini?" Baekhyun tetap menuruti keinginan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Hay _baby_ " Jongin berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Baekhyun dengan beberapa kantung makanan yang sudah ia beli untuk pujaan hatinya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat kerlingan mata Jongin yang terlihat menggelikan.

"Pesananku?" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta pesanan makanan yang di bawa Jongin.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, _darling_ " dan lagi-lagi gadis itu memandang geli pada wajah penuh kemesuman milik Jongin.

"Mana billnya? Aku akan mengganti uangnya serta ongkos kirimnya" Kyungsoo kembali menyodorkan tangan pada Jongin.

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti kurir makanan?" Sedangkan lelaki tan yang berbicara pada Kyungsoo tengah bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara lirih, memastikan jika gadis punjaannya tidak mendengar.

"Kau tidak perlu membayarnya, _baby._ Sebaliknya, dari pada membayarku dengan uang, kenapa tidak memberikanku satu kecupan atau beberapa lumatan di bibirku hm?" Luhan yang sedari tadi berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Kyungsoo ikut mengeryit jijik mendengar perkataan Jongin serta melihat wajah mesum lelaki tampan itu.

Jongin memang tampan bukan?! Jangan munafik, terlepas dari kulit hitam dan otak mesumnya, lelaki itu memang tampan.

"Dasar otak udang!" Kyungsoo hanya meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja setelah mengetakannya, menyusul Luhan yang sudah berbalik dan terbahak menertawakan nasib lelaki yang menyukai gadis seperti Kyungsoo.

"Yaak! Kasihan dia" selesai dengan tawanya, Luhan kembali menegur Kyungsoo sembari berbali memandang Jongin yang terlihat menunduk dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Bawa makanannya ke dalam!" Kyungsoo memberikan semua bungkusan makanan yang ada di tangannya pada Luhan dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju Jongin kembali.

Cup~

Gadis itu dengan cepat mengecup pipi Jongin dan kembali berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang membuka mulutnya lebar memandang Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"Eommaaaa! Kyungsoo menciumkuuuu~" di dalam rumah, Luhan sudah kembali terbahak sampai berguling-guling di sofa ruang tamu keluarga Byun, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah memukuli kepalanya, merutuki segala kebodohan seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Suara televisi yang menampilkan drama mingguan ikut mengisi suasana apartemen Chanyeol.

Saat ini keduanya tengah bersantai di ranjang milik Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun yang menggunakan paga Chanyeol sebagai bantal, sedangkan pria itu tengah duduk bersandar pada kepala rangjang.

"Telinganya sepertimu kan?" Barkhyun menunjuk boneka gajah yang di letakkannya pada sofa yang ada di kamar luas Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu aku seperti gajah?" Chanyeol melayangkan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada seluruh wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkikik geli olehnya, namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hanya telinganya! Chanyeolie, cium akuu~" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya, membuat Chanyeol gemas bukan main.

Setelah menunggu lama nyatanya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasakan bibir Chanyeol pada bibirnya, maka gadis itu membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah tersenyum mengamati wajahnya. Membuat rona merah kembali muncul di pipi Baekhyun.

Kemudian keduanya sama-sama terkekeh.

Cup~

Cup~ Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dua kali.. hanya kecupan.

"Haeeng" dan kekehan keduanya kembali terdengar saat Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dan melaham pipi Baekhyun, menggingitnya pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu" hingga kalimat cinta yang diucapkan oleh si tampan membuat keduanya terdiam saling menatam.

Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya saat wajah Chanyeol mulai mengikis jarak.

Cup..

Dan satu lagi kecupan singkat membuat matanya terbuka, namun setelahnya Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba kembali menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Kali ini bukan hanya kecupan, bibir penuh milik kekasih Baekhyun tersebut mulai bergerak memeberikan lumatan lembut pada bibir cherry Baekhyun.

"Eungh" Baekhyun melengguh dan membuka mukutnya saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memberikan jalan untuk kekasihnya mengeksplor setiap rongga mulutnya dengan lidah pria itu.

Chanyeol yang mulai mengubah posisinya kini tangah sepenuhnya berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Sedangkan tangan Baekhyun sudah sibuk mengelus bidang dada Chanyeol dan mengukur seberapa kokoh lengan kekasihnya.

Hanya kebutuhan akan oksigen yang membuat keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir. Namun Chanyeol tidak berarti berhenti sebab kini leher Baekhyun sudah menjadi sasarannya.

"Oh! Baby~" Rasa menggelitik dan juga nikmat yang belum pernah Baekhyun rasakan membuat gadis itu melengguh di bawah kungkungan kekasihnya.

"Akhh, sayang!" Chanyeol sedikit meninggikan suaranya saat lutut Baekhyun tidak sengaja menggesek bagian selatan tubuhnya dengan cukup kencang, membuat bagian itu semakin menggelembung dan sesak di dalam sana.

"Oh maaf, aku tidak sengaja" Chanyeol terkekeh memandang wajah polos Baekhyun saat menyampaikan kelimat maaf.

Lelaki itu kembali menyerang bibir Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat membengkak. Tangan yang awalnya hanya diam kini tangah berpindah kegiatan untuk mengelus punggung serta pinggang kekasihnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun tengah mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Sesekali bergerak untuk meremat surai kekasihnya.

"Uuhh~" Baekhyun kembali melengguh ketika tangan Chanyeol sudah mencapai gundukan dadanya.

Entah apa yang di pikirkan gadis itu sebab kini tangannya telah sibuk membantu Chanyeol melepas kaos kekasihnya itu. Serta lututnya ia gunakan untuk menggoda tonjolan di antara kedua pada Chanyeol.

"Aahh Chanyeol~" Baekhyun kembali berteriak saat merasakan gigitan Chanyeol pada daerah tulang selangkanya. Tangan Chanyeol sudah berhasul menyusup di balik bra Baekhyun dan tengah memainkan tonjolan kecil di puncak gundukan besar milik gadis itu.

"Kita harus berhenti sayang" Chanyeol mengecup dua buah dada Baekhyun dari luar baju yang di gunakan Baekhyun sebelum kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun sebentar.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terdiam memandang Chanyeol dengan raut kebingungan. Kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba meminta untuk berhenti? Apa Chanyeol tidak menyukai tubuhnya?. Mata gadis cantik itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki bodoh yang tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan Baekhyun.

"Belum saatnya, sayang" Chanyeol memberikan kecupan pada kedua kelompak

Mata Baekhyun. "Kita tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang" Dan kembali merapikan penampilan Baekhyun serta menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut Baekhyun yang menjuntai menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"K-kenapa?" Baekhyun masih memandang sendu pada Chanyeol.

"Karenaa..." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk kembali mengecup bibir kekasihnya. "Aku tidak memiliki pengaman saat ini"

Blusshh~

Warna merah padam seketika menghiasi wajah Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun maluu~~~

Chanyeol terkekeh geli memandang wajah Baekhyun dan segera membawa kekasihnya untuk masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

"Eomma! Baekkie maluuu~" Tawa pemuda tampan itu semakin menjadi saat kekasih mungilnya berteriak di dalam pelukannya.

" _Good night my sweety.._ aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun" dan Chanyeol kembali memberikan beberapa kecupan pada puncak kepala Baekhyun, menepuk-nepuk tubuh bagian belakang kekasihnya serta menyanyikan lullabi pengantar tidur. Mengabaikan rasa tidak nyaman yang berasal dari kejantanannya sebab belum berhasil tertidur.

Astaga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gak mau banyak omong..**

 **Pokoknya maaf udah lama updatenya wkwkwk lagi kena WP authornya huhuu..**

 **Review wajib pokoknya!**

 **Bay bayyy**


	9. Chapter 9

**NO CO-PAST**

 **NO REPOST**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **Ok?**

 **(Isi Kotak Review Setelah Baca)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AMBIGUOUS**

Hari berganti hari, tahun berganti tahun. Baekhyun tetaplah seorang gadis berseragam senior high school berparas cantik di atas rata-rata. Masih tetap seperti Baekhyun yang selama ini semua orang kenal. Cantik, ceria, cerewet dan sedikit...

Gila?.

Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sudah berjalan selama satu setengah tahun dan Baekhyun kini tengah berdecak pinggang sebab kesal akan hal itu.

Bukan..

Bukan karena ia tidak senang sebab hubungannya bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Gadis itu hanya..

Oh bagaimana cara mengatakan hal ini?!

Baekhyun hanya tidak habis pikir dengan Chanyeol! Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu—

"Kau serius? Dia menolakmu lagi? Woaaah! Aku tidak tau jika Chanyeol sekuat itu" Luhan terdengar begitu bersemangat memuji betapa kuat iman seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau malah terdengar mendukungnya?! Ya Tuhan! Apa aku?—. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti! Apa aku ini tidak cantik? Aku sedikit tidak setuju dengan metode bedah plastik. Tapi—, haruskah aku melakukannya?" Suara Baekhyun mencicit di akhir. Hanya Luhan yang tampak antusias mendengar setiap celotehan gadis itu sejak tadi, sebab Kyungsoo lebih memilih mengubur dirinya di dalam selimut dan memberikan putaran matanya setiap pemikiran konyol Baekhyun atau Luhan ia dengar.

"Yak! Untuk apa?! Kau kan sahabatku, tentu saja kau pasti cantik, sangat. Sebab mana mungkin aku memiliki sahabat atau teman yang tidak berstandart" Yaa, harus diakui bukan jika terkadang Luhan itu sangat menyebalkan. Seperti sekarang contohnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Dia sudah akan menjadi mahasiswa dan kami akan berpisah tempat. Aku tidak bisa mengawasinya ketika aku sedang sekolah dan dia berada di Universitas. Ku dengar mahasiswa-mahasiswa perempuan itu cantik-cantik bagaimana jika Chanyeol selingkuh dariku? Huweeeee"

"Kenapa kau begitu mempermasalahkannya sih Baek? Percaya saja pada Chanyeol. Aku lihat dia sangat mencintaimu. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya dengan menjadi perawan meskipun kau sudah memiliki kekasih" Kali ini Kyungsoo menyibak selimut dan ikut masuk ke dalam obrolan mereka.

"Apa kau bilang?! Tidak masalah? Luhan dengan Sehun saja sudah pernah melakukannya. Sedangkan aku yang sudah lebih dulu berkencan dengan Chanyeol malah belum ada kemajuan sama sekali" Baekhyun masih bersungut-sungut.

"Yak! Benar katamu! Kau Xi Luhan! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal itu seperti kemarin hah?!" Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak tau seberapa banyak tanda seru yang ada di kelimat Kyungsoo. Yang jelas mata bulat sahabatnya itu sudah semakin melebar menggemaskan.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku tau jika kau itu menyebalkan Lu. Tetapi aku tidak tau jika kau semenyebalkan ini. Apa yang kau lakukan katamu?!" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya di akhir. "Desahanmu bahkan terdengar sangat kencang sampai lantai satu Villa! Kau gila atau bagaimana?! Kyungsoo dan Jongin sampai meninggalkanku dan Chanyeol kemarin. OH BENAR!"

"Yak!" Luhan dan Kyungsoo sama-sama melompat terkejut oleh suara Baekhyun yang benar-benar melengking bukan main.

"KAU! Pergi kemana kau dengan si hitam kemarin malam?" Luhan dan Baekhyun sama-sama mengamati wajah Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba terlihat begitu merah.

"Ck. Aku seharusnya sudah bisa menebaknya dari awal. Selamat Baek, kau satu-satunya yang masih perawan disini" Luhan berdecak sebelum menjabat tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menganga lebar melihat tangannya yang sedang bertautang dengan Luhan. Wajahnya memerah dan gadis itu terlihat bersiap untuk menangis.

Mereka memang baru saja mengadakan pesta perayaan kelulusan untuk Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongdae dan Jaehyun dengan acara menginap di sebuah Villa dan berpesta disana.

Ting..

Baekhyun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah pesan masuk yang baru saja ia terima.

 _ **My Pretty Boy : Sayang, aku sudah di depan rumah Kyungsoo.**_

Itu Chanyeol, Baekhyun memang sedang berada di rumah Kyungsoo bersama Luhan juga. Dan beberapa waktu lalu ia sendiri memang yang meminta Chanyeol menjemputnya.

"Menyebalkan sekali. Aku benar-benar membenci kalian semuaa!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan wajah frustasi. Membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan benar-benar berkerut kening memikirkan tingkah serta pola pikir sahabatnya itu. lagipula apa yang salah dengan menjadi perawan, Ya Tuhan. Sejujurnya itu bukanlah pekara penting untuk Kyungsoo dan Luhan, Yaa walaupun keduanya merasa kagum pada Chanyeol yang bisa menahan hasrat sekuat ini.

Melihat betapa cantik dan menggodanya wajah dan tubuh Baekhyun, memang akan menjadi sebuah hal yang mengagumkan jika Chanyeol belum pernah menyentuh bocah nakal itu.

"Kau sefrustasi itu? Memangnya selama berkencan dengannya Chanyeol kalian benar-benar tidak pernah bersentuhan yang lebih intim? Aku pernah melihat kalian berciuman hebat di kolam renang saat itu" Percayalah itu Luhan, karena Kyungsoo sedang tidak begitu minat membahas ini. Gadis itu hanya sedang malas saja, sebab ia masih teringat dengan malam panasnya dengan Jongin dan membahas keintiman Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol hanya akan membuat wajahnya semakin memanas.

"Aku hanya curiga jika dia memiliki selingkuhan. Dia hanya menelanjangiku, memerasku, menji—"

"Oke stop Byun! Hentikan aku sudah mengerti oke" Luhan segera menghentikan Baekhyun. Yaa Tuhan. Anak itu benar-benar frontal.

Ddrrr.. drrrtt..

Dering ponsel Baekhyun mengalihkan suasana cukup panas di antara mereka, Baekhyun segera mengangkat telepon dari Chanyeol sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan sibuk mengipasi wajah mereka untuk menghilangkan rasa panas yang tibul akibat perkataan vulgar Baekhyun.

" _Sayang, aku sudah di depan rum—"_

"Aku tau Park Chanyeol! Kau pikir aku tak bisa membaca pesanmu huh?! Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, menyebalkan!" Baekhyun segera memutus sambungan teleponnya sebelum membereskan isi tasnya dan segera keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan di dalam mobil Chanyeol masih berkerut kening memandang ponselnya setelah Baekhyun memutus sambungan telepon mereka secara sepihak.

Pria itu tengah memikirkan mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdengar kesal? Yang Chanyeol tau kekasihnya itu masih baik-baik saja saat meminta Chanyeol menjemputnya tadi. Lantas si tampan tersebut mengecek kalender pada layar ponselnya.

"Ini juga bukan masa datang bulannya" Pria itu bergumam sendiri hingga tidak menyadari Baekhyun yang sudah membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk di sampingnya.

Braak.

Hingga ketika Baekhyun menutup pintu mobil dengan kencang barulah Chanyeol menyadari keberadaan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun memandang sengit padanya, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak gemas pada bibir mengerucut milik kekasihnya.

Cup~

Satu kecupan singkat ia berikan pada kekasih mungilnya.

"Apa aku berbuat salah hari ini? Kau terdengar sedang kesal padaku, hm?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan memandang wajah kesal Baekhyun sambil memasangkan seatbelt pada kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

Tentu saja Byun! Lagi pula kau akan memberikan jawaban apa pada kekasihmu? Tidak mungkin bukan kau memberi jawaban jika alasan kekesalanmu karena Chanyeol yang selalu memilih menuntaskan hasratnya di balik kamar mandi dari pada melakukannya dengamu? Astaga!.

"Sayang?" Chanyeol kembali menoleh pada Baekhyun setelah di sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya saling diam. Chanyeol fokus pada kemudi sedangkan Baekhyun masih diam dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Pria itu terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun yang justru terlihat menggemaskan. Lantas segera membawa satu tangan Baekhyun untuk ia genggam.

Mereka sampai di apartement Chanyeol setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit dari rumah Kyungsoo.

"Ughh kekasihku sedang kesal hm?" Chanyeol segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang setelah keduanya berhasil memasuki apartement itu. "Katakan, apa yang membuatmu begitu kesal, hm?" Chanyeol itu lembut, dia tidak pernah sedikitpun meninggikan suaranya pada Baekhyun bahkan ketika pria itu sedang kesal pada Baekhyun di beberapa waktu.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak sedang selingkuh kan?" Chanyeol melebarkan kedua matanya mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang begitu tak terduga.

"Hey, kenapa tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu?" Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk berbalik menghadapnya. Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum tiba-tiba Baekhyun menampar main-main pada pipi kekasihnya.

"Uuhhh menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa kau sangat tampaan~" Chanyeol terkekeh menyambut Baekhyun yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu hm? Kau sangat tau jika aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya, sayang" Chanyeol menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun kekanan dan kekiri di dalam dekapannya.

"Kau sudah akan menjadi mahasiswa~" Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol hingga suaranya teredam, namun Chanyeol masih dapat menangkap dengan jelas kalimat yang dikatakan kekasihnya.

"Lantas?"

"Disana banyak gadis-gadis cantik dan modis, disana juga akan ada banyak gadis-gadis yang lebih cantik dan lebih sexy dariku~" Chanyeol kembali terkekeh sebelum memberikan kecupan pada puncak kepala kekasihnya.

"Kau benar, jadi apa yang salah dengan itu?" Baekhyun menghetakkan kedua kakinya meskipun tidak berniat melepaskan pelukan mereka, membuat Chanyeol kembali gemas akan tingkah kekasihnya. Sekarang dia tau kenapa kekasihnya tiba-tiba terlihat bad mood seperti ini.

"Bagaimana jika mereka menggodamu lalu kau tergoda dan kau berselingkuh di belakangku? Lalu setelah itu aku tidak sengaja mendapatimu berciuman dengan seorang gadis dan aku menampar gadis itu tetapi kau malah membelanya? Aku akan pulang dengan menangis kemudian di tengah jalan tiba-tiba hujan dan banyak petir yang membuatku takut. Setelah itu.. setelah itu aku—"

"Kurasa aku harus menegur Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk tidak banyak-banyak mengajakmu menonton drama mulai sekarang Baek" Chanyeol menahan tawa melihat wajah Baekhyun. Lagipula darimana kekasihnya mendapat pikiran seperti itu.

"Kau menertawakanku?!"

"Kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan hm?" Chanyeol memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi pada wajah Baekhyun, bahkan beberapa kali pria itu menggigit pipi kekasihnya untuk menyalurkan rasa gemasnya.

"Chanyeol aku seriuus~" Baekhyun melepas tangannya yang sebelumya masih memeluk pinggang Chanyeol, gadis itu menghentakkan kaki berjalan ke arah sofa dan segera mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Hey, dengar. Kita sudah cukup lama menjalin hubungan sayang. Apa aku pernah melirik gadis lain selama ini? Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya, kau sangat tau tentang itu. Aku sangat mencintaimu" Nyatanya memang benar. Chanyeol telah jatuh terlalu dalam ke dalam pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berlutut di depan Baekhyun dengan menumpukan dagu runcingnya pada lutut kekasihnya.

"Tetapi kau tidak pernah mau melakukannya" Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengatakannya.

Chanyeol berkerut kening, mencoba memahami maksud kalimat Baekhyun, lantas terkekeh saat mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kekasihnya.

"Apa kau kesal padaku karena hal ini? Ini berawal dari saat kita mendengar Luhan dan Sehun kemarin bukan?" Chanyeol kembali terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tampak memerah.

"Aku menjadi satu-satunya yang masih perawan di antara Luhan dan Kyungsoo~" Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, Ya Tuhan, kekasihnya sangat menggemaskan. Si tampan itu lantas kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan memberikan lumatan singkat disana.

"Lantas? Apa ada yang salah dengan hal itu?" Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat mengerti kenapa kekasihnya terlihat begitu kesal dengan hal ini, tetapi menggoda Baekhyun adalah hal favorite yang sangat Chanyeol sukai. Chanyeol senang melihat bibir mengerucut kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan, juga ekspresi kesal Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu lucu.

"Tentu saja salah! Kau dan aku adalah yang paling lama menjalin hubungan tetapi kau—" Baekhyun kembali bersungut-sungut, terlebih saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang menahan tawa seperti saat ini. "Chanyeol apa aku tidak cantik?" Chanyeol berhenti tertawa dan segera menangkup wajah Baekhyun.

Cup~

Pria itu kembali mengecup bibir kekasihnya "Aku belum pernah melihat wajah seseorang yang lebih cantik dari wajah ini, aku juga belum pernah melihat wajah seorang gadis yang lebih menggemaskan dari wajah ini"

Cup.

Satu kecupan kembali Chanyeol berikan pada bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. "Sayang, jika kau berpikir aku tidak tersiksa maka kau salah. Aku juga tersiksa dengan kegiatanku yang harus menuntaskan hasrat di dalam kamar mandi setiap kita sedang bersama" Chanyeol terkekeh, merasa konyol dengan pembahasan mereka kali ini.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!" Baekhyun kembali merasa kesal, dia sudah mendengarkan dengan serius tetapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba kembali tertawa.

"Bukankah kita sangat konyol" Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, kemudian Baekhyun ikut tertawa setelah menyadari jika Chanyeol benar, mereka sangat konyol.

"Satu tahun lagi, hm? Kau harus bersabar, itu tidak akan lama. Dan bantu aku untuk menahan diri, aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan perjuanganku selama satu setengah tahun ini. Aku sudah menahan diri selama ini jadi bantu aku supaya aku bisa tetap menahan diriku satu tahun ke depan hm?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti, namun gadis itu tetap mengangguk. Dalam hati Baekhyun tengah bertanya-tanya, kenapa harus menunggu satu tahun lagi untuk mereka melukan itu? Bukahkah rasanya akan sama saja? Astaga Byun Baekhyun!.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhh.. Baekhh pelan-pelan" Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan Chanyeol, gadis itu masih sibuk membenarkan posisi kakinya.

"Ya.. Ya! Apa yang kau laku— Akkhh" Chanyeol berteriak namun ia juga tidak bisa menahan tawanya, sedangkan Baekhyun juga tengah tertawa di atasnya, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang kesakitan di bawahnya.

"Ini gaya apa?" Chanyeol bahkan berbicara sambil tertawa.

"Ini" Baekhyun menunjukkan gaya massage yang sedang ia terapkan pada Chanyeol. "Benar bukan posisinya seperti ini?" Baekhyun mulai menekan kedua kaki Chanyeol dari atas untuk menekuk kedua kaki panjang kekasihnya.

"Akhh haha, hentikan Baek ini sakit" Tawa keduanya memenuhi ruang tengah apartement Chanyeol.

"Diamlah Chanyeol, ini akan melemaskan bagian panggulmu" Chanyeol masih tertawa beriringan dengan ringisan kesakitan, bahkan wajahnya sampai memerah.

"Aku tidak merasa lebih baik justru badanku tambah sakit semua~" Baekhyun tertawa sebelum melepaskan kaki Chanyeol dan menyingkir dari atas tubuh Chanyeol.

"Tidak tidak, itu akan segera membaik" Chanyeol tampak mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, sedangkan Baekhyun semakin terbahak melihat itu. "Sekarang berbaliklah, tengkurapkan badanmu" Baru kali ini Chanyeol takut dengan senyum Baekhyun.

"Lagi? Bukankah ini sudah selesai?" Meskipun begitu Chanyeol tetap menurut pada kekasih mungilnya. Ia segera mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap di atas matras.

"Tidak, ini belum selesai. Aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih bugar" Chanyeol tidak berhenti tertawa, begitupula Baekhyun. Keduanya benar-benar terlihat menikmati kebersamaan mereka. "Chaa~ aku akan mulai memijatnya"

Baekhyun mulai memijat titi akupuntur Chanyeol sesuai petunjuk buku. "AKKHH" sebelum pekikan Chanyeol menghentikannya. Kekasih jangkungnya itu setengah bangkit dari posisinya dan memandangnya. "Yaa!"

"Kenapa?! Aku telah berusaha keras untuk memperbaiki tubuhmu" Chanyeol tertawa, Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Itu tadi sangat sakit~" Baekhyun kembali tertawa sebelum menubrukkan tubuuhnya pada Chanyeol yang berbaring di atas matras.

"Kupikir massage berfungsi untuk membuat tubuhku semakin baik, tetapi aku salah"

"Yaak!" Baekhyun memukul main-main dada bidang Chanyeol, membuat kekasihnya terkekeh. Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang sempit Baekhyun.

"Kurasa berat badanmu turun lagi sayang, apa kau melakukan diet?" Baekhyun mengangguk, tangannya sibuk membuat pola di atas dada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak suka jika Baekhyun harus melakukan diet, dia tidak suka melihat Baekhyun yang semakin kurus, terlebih ketika melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat menahan keinginannya terhadap makanan tertentu.

"Kupikir kau tidak ingin menyentuhku karena aku gendut" Percayalah, Baekhyun yang biasanya dengan porsi makannya yang bahkan sangat banyak itu tidak sedikitpun terlihat gemuk. Justru ketika gadis itu mengurangi porsi makannya akan berefek sangat drastis pada penurunan berat badannya. Itulah yang sempat membuat Luhan iri pada sahabatnya tersebut. Meskipun makan sebanyak apapun pada dasarnya tubuh Baekhyun memang sulit untuk gemuk, namun sebaliknya barat badan gadis itu sangat mudah turun.

"Jangan lakukan itu, aku lebih menyukai dirimu yang seperti biasanya. Kau membuatku khawatir sayang. Lihat, tulang pipimu sampai terlihat lebih menonjol sekarang" Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi tirus kekasihnya, bahkan ia tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali dengan posisi Baekhyun yang berada di atasnya seperti saat ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan" Chanyeol terkekeh lagi oleh sikap Baekhyun yang benar-benar menggemaskan. "Bagaimana dengan tteokbokki?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan segala permintaan Baekhyun. Pria itu segera meraih ponselnya dengan sedikit susah payah sebab Baekhyun yang masih bertahan di atas tubuhnya.

Ia segera melakukan pesanan delivery, memilih beberapa makanan sesuai instruksi dari Baekhyun.

"Kapan kau mulai masuk kuliah?" Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya di atas Chanyeol dengan pinggang yang di dekap posesif oleh kekasihnya.

"Minggu depan, aku juga akan mulai magang di perusahaan appa Baek, jadi mungkin waktuku akan sedikit lebih sibuk" Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Huh?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti tentang 'kenapa' yang ditanyakan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau tampak begitu buru-buru? Bukankah lebih baik kau fokus pada pendidikanmu dulu? Kau bisa mulai magang di perusahaan nanti setelah kau berada di semester akhir Chanyeol"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku persiapkan mulai dari sekarang sayang" Chanyeol sibuk mengecupi satu telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tau, kau memang putra satu-satunya di keluarga Park dan kau sudah dipastikan akan mengambil alih kepemimpinan perusahaan nanti. Tetapi itu masih lama Chan, kurasa kita masih memilik waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk itu" Chanyeol tersenyum tenduh pada kekasihnya.

"Tidak, ada yang lebih penting dari itu" Chanyeol terkekeh, menyapukan ibu jarinya pada kening Baekhyun yang berkerut.

"Apa?"

"Kau akan tau nanti" Chanyeol segera membawa kepala Baekhyun untuk menyandar kembali pada dadanya, memeluk erat tubuh mungil kekasihnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Chanyeolie"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau jadi ke tempat Chanyeol oppa hari ini" Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo saat ini sedang berada di kantin.

"Umm, dia begitu sibuk empat hari ini karena Ospek sialan yang diadakan Universitasnya, aku bahkan tidak sempat bertemu dengannya sama sekali" Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk jus strawberry miliknya. Sekolah terasa sepi setelah kelulusan Chanyeol. Bukan hanya karena keberadaan Chanyeol tetapi juga tentang sahabat-sahabatnya Jongin, Jongdae dan Jaehyun yang sudah tidak bisa ikut datang terlambat bersamanya dan Kyungsoo. Justru sekarang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun lebih sering datang lebih pagi dari Luhan ke sekolah.

"Kau benar, Sehun juga selalu pulang larut, beruntung aku menginap di apartementnya beberapa hari ini, jadi aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya saat malam hari" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo cemberut mendengar cerita Luhan, keduanya merasa iri sebab tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti Luhan.

Luhan disini memang sudah tinggal terpisah dengan orang tuanya dan menempati apartementnya sendiri, dan rusa itu berencana untuk tinggal bersama dalam satu apartement dengan Sehun saja dalam waktu dekat. Hitung-hitung menghemat biaya juga katanya.

Sedangkan baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan hal itu sebab orang tua mereka belum mengizinkan untuk tinggal terpisah sebelum mereka masuk Universitas.

"Aku ikut bersamamu Baek" Luhan dan Baekhyun sama-sama menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingin menemui Jongin oppa?" Luhan bertanya dan di jawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berencana mendatangi Chanyeol di kampusnya hari ini karena ia sudah sangat merindukan kekasihnya. Selama beberapa hari ini dia hanya berhubungan via pesan ataupun telepon dengan kekasihnya itu sebab kesibukan Chanyeol mengurus masa-masa awal perkuliahannya.

"Awas saja jika dia disana bukan belajar dengan benar malah menggoda mahasiswi-mahasiswi sexy" Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Eiii, mereka tidak mungkin seperti itu bukan?" Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun dan Luhan merasa jika Kyungsoo tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Gadis burung hantu itu terlihat sedikit lebih sensitif dan posesif jika membahas tentang Jongin.

Luhan dan Baekhyun saling memandang sebelum melempar senyum jahil.

"Tentu saja bisa Kyung. Aku sempat bertanya pada Sehun kemarin tentang mahasiswi-mahasiswi disana, dan dia membuatku kesal karena dia bilang banyak gadis-gadis cantik dan sexy disana, terlebih yang bernama Jennie teman satu kelompok Jongin. Bukankah itu sangat menyebalkan? Aku benar-benar kesal pada Sehun kemarin"

Luhan dan Baekhyun menahan tawa saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak memerah dengan tangan yang sudah memegang pisau pancake miliknya.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani macam-macam Kim Jongiiin! Aku akan memotong batang besarmu yang berwarna hitam itu dan menggantungnya di depan gerbang Universitasmu" Baekhyun dan Luhan seketika bergedik ngeri membayangkannya. Kyungsoo terlihat seperti psikopat gila saat ini. astaga!.

.

.

.

.

"Kyung aku tidak tau dimana letak fakultas Ekonomi" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di Seoul National University saat ini. Keduanya mengabaikan pandangan aneh orang-orang dan fokus untuk mencari letak fakultas Ekonomi, tempat Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun berkuliah. Ketiganya memang memilih Universitas yang sama dan juga jurusan yang sama. Sebenarnya Jaehyun dan Jongdae juga berada disini, namun Jongdae berada di Fakultas Kedokteran sedangkan Jaehyun memilih Fakultas Psikologi. Jangan salah, meskipun mereka saat berada di Senior High School sering datang terlambat seperti Baekhyun, namun Jongdae termasuk siswa berprestasi, jadi tidak heran jika si bebek itu bisa masuk ke Fakultas Kedokteran.

"Menurut map disana?" Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"Kita sudah dari sana tadi, Mapmu menyesatkan" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya.

"Aku menghubungi Jongdae saja, tunggu sebentar" Baekhyun putus asa, mereka berdua sudah setengah jam berputar-putar dan belum juga menemukan letak fakultas Chanyeol dan Jongin. "Sial! Si bebek itu tidak mengangkatnya~" Kyungsoo ikut menghela nafas.

"Tanya orang saja"

"Kau tidak lihat sejak tadi orang-orang melihat aneh ke arah kita?" Baekhyun tidak setuju dengan ide Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Tentu saja, kita masih menggunakan seragam Baek. Lagipula aku sudah mengajakmu untuk berganti baju dulu tadi" Bukannya melanjutkan pencarian keduanya malah berakhir berdebat di tengah jalan, astaga.

"Kyungsoo, Bakhyun" Hingga suara yang mereka kenal terdengar berada di dekat mereka.

"Jaehyun oppa" Kyungsoo segera meraih satu lengan Jaehyun untuk ia gandeng. Mengabaikan seorang gadis yang tampak mengikuti Jaehyun di belakang tubuh pria itu yang terlihat memicing tajam padanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"aku menghubungimu dan Jongdae sejak tadi dan tidak ada satupun diantara kalian berdua yang emngangkat teleponku" Baekhyun bersungut-sungut menghampiri Jaehyun sebelum menyahut air putih yang ada di genggaman pria itu dan meminumnya.

"Jae, kita jadi mengerjakan tugas kan?" Gadis yang sejak tadi menatap tak suka pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun itu dengan tidak tau diri melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang menggandeng lengan Jaehyun dan menggantikan dengan tangannya yang bergelantung manja pada lengan Jaehyun.

"Aku baru keluar kelas Baekkie, ponselku dalam mode silent. Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Jaehyun berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari belitan tangan Nayeon, teman satu kelasnya yang kebetulan hari ini harus satu kelompok dengannya.

"Antarkan aku ke fakultas Chanyeolie~"

"Tidak bisa adik kecil, Jaehyun oppa harus pergi bersamaku hari ini" Baekhyun memandang risih pada gadis yang bersama Jaehyun itu.

"Maaf Nayeon-ssi, aku harus mengantar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dulu, kau bisa menungguku di perpustakaan dan aku akan menyusulmu nanti. Permisi" Jaehyun melepas paksa tangan Nayeon sebab sejak tadi saat Jaehyun berusaha melepas halus Nayeon selalu kembali mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.

Baekhyun terlihat menahan tawa, sebelum menggandeng tangan Jaehyun dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan Nayeon yang terlihat tidak terima.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol dan Jongin ada di cafetaria fakultas" Mereka sudah sampai di fakultas ekonomi dan sedang berjalan menuju cafetaria.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Baekhyun bertanya, pandangannya tidak fokus pada jalan sebab dia sedang berbalas pesan dengan Luhan.

"Tadi Sehun sempat menghubungiku dan mengajakku ke cafetaria fakultas ekonomi tetapi aku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok, Jongdae juga bersama mereka"

"Si bebek itu tidak mengangkat teleponku" Baekhyun masih kesal pada Jongdae, terlebih setelah Jaehyun bilang jika Jongdae sedang bersantai di cafetaria fakultas Chanyeol.

"Oppa, gadis tadi siapa? Dia menyebalkan" Kyungsoo mulai membahas gadis yang bersama Jaehyun tadi.

"Itu Nayeon, teman satu kelasku dan dia kebetulan satu kelompok denganku di salah satu mata kuliah dan yaa, dia memang menyebalkan, aku sedikit risih dengannya tapi mau bagaimana lagi"

"Hati-hati dengan gadis seperti itu" Jaehyun tersenyum mengusak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Itu meraka" Jaehyun menunjuk pada salah satu meja dimana sudah ada Chanyeol, Jongin, Jongdae, Sehun dan dua tiga gadis yang mereka tidak kenal.

"Chanyeolie!" Baekhyun memekik cukup kencang hingga cukup untuk menarik perhatian beberapa orang. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang yang terlihat mengelus pundak Chanyeol menyebalkan.

"Sayang? Kau disini?" Chanyeol segera berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Pria itu tidak begitu mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan keterkejuatan. Dan juga beberapa gadis yang terlihat kecewa melihat Chanyeol yang merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun.

Yaa, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin memang cukup populer meskipun mereka baru saja masuk beberapa hari di Universitas ini. Bukan hanya temabn satu angkatan namun beberapa senior juga ada yang mendekatinya secara terang-terangan.

Sedangkan Jongin sudah merentangkan satu tangannya tanpa suara menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo yang terlihat menekuk wajahnya. Jongin segera membawa Kyungsoo untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hm? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku terlebih dahulu?" Kyungsoo tidak berniat menjawab, gadis itu justru tengah sibuk melempar tatapan tajam pada seorang gadis yang sebelumnya duduk di samping Jongin.

Beberapa tatapan kesal tertuju pada dua gadis berseragam SHS itu, tentu saja itu mereka dapat dari para gadis yang ada disana.

"Kau, kenapa kau membiarkan gadis lain menyentuhmu?!" Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang memilih diam, Baekhyun merupakan gadis yang memilih untuk langsung menyuarakan keberatannya.

"uusst.. kita bahas nanti ya" Chanyeol hanya tidak begitu suka jika perdebatannya dengan Baekhyun dilihat banyak orang.

Baekhyun mendegus kesal sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja tempat mereka berada dan duduk di samping Sehun.

"Hunhun, Luhan bilang Hunhun harus menjemputnya di apartementnya setelah pulang dari kampus nanti" Baekhyun menyampaikan pesan Luhan pada Sehun, gadis itu juga sibuk meminum minuman milik Sehun. Chanyeol memilih berdidi di belakang Baekhyun dan mengelus kepala kekasihnya itu. Membuat Sunbin meremat sendok di tangannya melihat perlakuan Chanyeol pada gadis yang menurutnya sangat berisik itu.

"Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku langsung?" Benar juga, kekasihnya itu belum menghubunginya sama sekali sejak tadi.

"Ponsel Luhan tidak sengaja terjatuh dan mati begitu saja tadi saat di sekolah" Itu benar, setelah selasai jam istirahat, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memang berlairian menuju kelas yang berakhirlah insiden ponsel Luhan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari lantai dua gedung sekolahnya.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar tingkah kekasihnya.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang tetap banyak bicara, Kyungsoo masih sibuk saling melempar tatapan tajam dengan gadis yang duduk di samping Jongin. Sebenarnya Jongin mengetahuinya tetapi dia juga bingung harus berbuat apa.

Itu Jennie, teman sekelas mereka. Gadis itu memang sering mengikuti Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun bersama satu temannya Jisoo. Sedangkan gadis yang mengelus pundak Chanyeol tadi adalah Sunbin, senior mereka yang secara terang-tarangan memang mendekati Chanyeol.

"Yak! Chingchingi! Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku hah?!" Baekhyun kini beralih menyerbu Jongdae.

"Aku tidak tau jika kau menelponku Baekkie" Baekhyun berdecih lirih. "Kalian mau kemana?" lantas ia beralih pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang berdiri dan Jongin segera membereskan tasnya.

"Tentu saja pulang, _Baby_. Chan, cepat bawa Baekhyun pulang" Jongin hanya tidak suka dengan padangan mengintimidasi beberapa gadis yang ada disana pada kekasihnya dan juga Baekhyun. Dan dia tidak ingin berakhir membentak gadis-gadis itu karena berani menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Jongin, kenapa tiba-tiba pulang?" Jennie tiba-tiba meraih satu tangan Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo menatap tajam pada gadis itu.

"Jennie, kenalkan. Ini Kyungsoo, kekasihku. Kuharap kau tidak memegang tanganku seperti itu lagi terlebih saat ada kekasihku seperti sekarang" Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk menahan tawanya sama sekali, gadis itu terbahak tidak memperdulikan gadis bernama Jennie itu yang saat ini menatap tajam padanya.

Setelahnya Jongin berpamitan dengan mereka dan segera membawa Kyungsoo pulang.

Begitupula Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang juga segera berpamitan dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Chanyeolie tunggu Baekkie" Di sepanjang jalan menuju tempat parkir keduanya terlihat bermain-main dengan saling mengejar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalian gak bosen kan sama Story ini?**

 **Sejujurnya aku takut kalian bosen sama jalan ceritanya karena emang jalan ceritanya gitu-gitu aja, dan dari awal story ini memang sudah aku susun tanpa konflik.**

 **Oh Iya alurnya emang aku cepetin biar gak terlalu stuck di satu tempat terus.**

 **Maaf updatenya lama, badan aku lagi gak mendukung banget.**

 **Sebenarnya ini harusnya di update kemarin malem, tapi semalem pas aku ketik lanjutannya ternyata aku kitiduran, aku sadar-sadar udah jam 3 pagi dan posisiku masih tidur sambil dudu wkwkwkwk.**

 **Jangan lupa Review yaa, kalian boleh kok ngasih saran jangan Cuma Naxt next doang wkwkwk. Jujur aku sering sebel dengan Review yang seperti itu, berasa kayak aku disuruh-suruh seenaknya padahal aku ngetik kayak gini juga gak minta kalian bayar, aku pengen ngehibur tapi balesan yang aku dapet Cuma kata NEXT yang jujur itu sangat menyebalkan**


	10. Chapter 10

**NO CO-PAST**

 **NO REPOST**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **Ok?**

 **(Isi Kotak Review Setelah Baca)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AMBIGUOUS**

"Tebak! Siapa yang ku temukan di depan apartementku sepagi ini? Apa yang kau lakukan disini Baek?" Kerucutan bibir menyambut pertanyaan main-main dari Chanyeol. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya main-main sebab Chanyeol benar tengah mempertanyakan alasan mengapa kekasihnya sudah muncul di depan apartemennya sepagi ini sedangkan gadis itu seharusnya telah bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Sambutan yang sangat baik tuan muda Park!" Baekhyun mendegus kesal namun tetap menubruk tubuh jangkung kekasihnya dan memberikan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Hey, apa ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan?" Chanyeol mengecup berulang kali rambut kekasihnya. Selanjutnya adalah ia yang sempat terbuai oleh wangi strawberry yang menguar dari sana.

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali sejak menjadi mahasiswa, huh?!" Lagi, si tampan berkerut kening mendengar pertanyaan dari kekasihnya yang sebenarnya tak begitu ia mengerti.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Chanyeol menangkup kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun. Kedua tangan gadisnya masih berada di pinggang dan memeluknya.

"Benar! Kau melakukan kesalahan karena kau memiliki wajah tampan!" Pada jarak sedekat ini Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas raut cemas kekasihnya yang terpancar dari kedua manik bening gadis itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan gadisnya?

"Kau marah karena aku terlahir dengan wajah tampan?" Chanyeol cemas akan keadaan si mungil. Berusaha bergurau, setidaknya berharap jika keadaan gadis yang di cintainya ini segera membaik. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Sial! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu padamu Park Chanyeol!" Bukannya menjawab kebingungan Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru secara tergesa melepas pelukan mereka dan segera menerobos tubuh Chanyeol, melewatinya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen kekasihnya dengan beberapa gerutuan di bibir.

Baekhyun? Kau baik? Chanyeol rasa ada yang salah dengan anak itu.

Chanyeol mengikuti kekasihnya. Masih dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang bersarang di benaknya.

Baekhyun terlihat begitu kalut. Gadis itu menaiki tangga, lantas membuka kasar pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Sedangkan si jangkung masih membiarkan dan mengamati dalam perasaan cemas dan khawatir akan keadaan si mungil.

Lantas ketika ia memasuki kamarnya, yang di dapatinya adalah si mungil yang mengacak-ngacak lemari pakaiannya. Mengeluarkan beberapa setelan milik Chanyeol dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Oh! Bahkan Chanyeol tak menyadari kapan koper miliknya sudah berada di lantai dengan keadaan terbuka.

"Baekhyun" Chanyeol mencoba meraih kedua tangan kekasihnya, namun yang ia dapati adalah tangannya yang di tepis kasar oleh si mungil. Sejujurnya Chanyeol bukan cemas pada keadaan bajunya atau apapun itu. Ia hanya cemas pada satu hal. Keadaan Baekhyunnya.

"Sayang" Suara Chanyeol melembut, berusaha untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun lagi, namun tepisan yang sama ia terima.

"Aku akan membuang semua baju-baju dan koleksi sepatumu." Gadis itu semakin kalut. "Tidak! Kau tidak boleh mengenakan apapun! Apa yang harus aku lakukan Chanyeol? Hiks. Kau bahkan terlihat tampan meskipun menggunakan baju gelandangan" Baekhyun menelisik penampilan kekasihnya. Sial! Chanyeol bahkan benar-benar tampan meskipun kekasihnya itu dalam keadaan berantakan setelah baru bangun tidur.

Chanyeol semakin bingung dan kelabakan dengan tangis kekasihnya yang semakin menjadi. Jadi benar? Baekhyun seperti ini karena marah atas ketampanannya? Tapi kenapa?

"Sayang.. sayang dengarkan aku, hey!" Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun untuk membawa gadis itu menatap padanya.

Ya Tuhan.. sudahkah Chanyeol bilang jika ada tiga hal yang benar-benar tak ingin Chanyeol lihat di dalam hidupnya?

Yang pertama adalah tangisan ibunya, yang kedua adalah tangisan kakak perempuannya, Yoora. Lalu yang ketiga adalah tangisan dari Baekhyun, gadis yang telah berhasil merebut seluruh hatinya.

Dan gadis itu melakukannya hari ini. Menangis di depan Chanyeol dengan wajah kalut, hidung memerah dan jangan lupakan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar di dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya?!

Akan lebih baik jika Chanyeol tau jika dia telah melakukan kesalahan, maka setelah itu ia bisa menghukum dirinya sendiri karena telah menyakiti kekasihnya, dan lekas memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Namun saat ini Baekhyun tak memberikan sedikitpun pencerahan pada Chanyeol, selain gadis itu yang terus menggerutu akan ketampanannya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi hm?" Chanyeol kembali membuka suara ketika di rasa Baekhyun sudah sedikit tenang di dalam pelukannya.

Si tampan bermarga Park itu segera mengangkat tubuh kecil kekasihnya ke dalam gendongannya lantas segera berjalan dengan Baekhyun yang memeluk lehernya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Chanyeol.

Ia menggendong kekasihnya seperti koala. Membawa tubuh mereka berdua menuju sofa yang ada di kamarnya. Lantas segera mendudukkan diri dengan si mungil berada di pangkuannya.

"Sayangku" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, mengecupi pundak kekasihnya yang terhalang oleh seragam sekolah gadis itu. Sungguh, ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi untuk Baekhyun berangkat ke sekolah. Bahkan jarum pendek jam masih belum sepenuhnya mencapai angka enam.

Baekhyun masih sesenggukan di sela-sela pelukannya, meskipun sudah tidak separah tadi.

"Apa aku telah menyakitimu?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya ketika gadisnya tak kunjung menjawab. Lalu sebuah anggukan ia terima sebagai jawaban. Cukup untuk membuatnya was-was sebab entah mungkin Chanyeol secara tidak sadar atau bagaimana benar-benar telah menyakiti kekasihnya.

"Oh Ya Tuhan. Maafkan aku, apakah aku benar-benar telah menyakitimu?" Baekhyun lagi mengangguk. Kali ini gadisnya itu melakukannya sembari memberikan pelukan pada Chanyeol yang semakin erat.

"Katakan, katakan supaya aku bisa memperbaikinya. Sayang" Chanyeol masih belum berhenti memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada pundak kekasihnya. Sejujurnya masih terlalu bingung dengan keadaan pagi ini. Seingatnya, mereka—Dia dan Baekhyunnya—masihlah baik-baik saja semalam saat ia mengantarkan kekasihnya itu pulang setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk melihat festival kembang api di pinggir sungai Han lalu di lanjutkan dengan makan malam berdua.

Bahkan kekasihnya masih sempat mengirimkan sebuah video berisi ucapan selamat malam yang gadis itu berikan padanya lengkap dengan seekor puppy putih yang sudah sangat Chanyeol hafal bersama gadis itu.

Dan tentu saja tidak mungkin Chanyeol melakukan kesalahan di pagi ini sebab ia bahkan baru saja membuka mata saat mendengar bunyi bel apartemennya yang berbunyi secara tidak sabaran di hari yang masih terlalu pagi ini.

"K-kau hiks" Baekhyun bahkan kembali menangis saat ingin berbicara padanya. Apakah kesalahannya kali ini benar-benar fatal? Tapi nyatanya Chanyeol telah buntu akan hal itu.

"Benar, katakan.. apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini, hm?" Chanyeol berusaha membuat Baekhyun untuk segera memandangnya, namun yang terjadi justru Baekhyun yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau bisa menghukumku, atau memukulku sayang. Demi Tuhan, jangan menangis seperti ini, _Baby_ "

"Kau berselingkuh dariku" Chanyeol dapat merasakan badan kekasihnya yang semakin bergetar. Belum lagi perkataan kekasihnya yang baru saja terucap membuat kepalanya semakin pening. Demi Tuhan, demi apapun! Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan apa yang di tuduhkan Baekhyun padanya beberapa saat lalu.

Penggal kepala Chanyeol jika ia sampai berani menyakiti kekasihnya dengan setega itu. Ya Tuhan! Bahkan sebersit pemikiran untuk menghianati kekasihnya pun tidak Chanyeol miliki.

"Babe?"

"K-kau hiks. Kau meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih Wendy, kau benar-benar jahat Park Chanyeol"

Tidak!

Tunggu!

Wendy?! Siapa?! Demi otak Jongin yang sangat mesum! Chanyeol bahkan baru pertama kali ini mendengar nama itu.

"Sayang, apa—"

"Kau membuangku begitu saja hiks. Mentang-mentang kau semakin tampan setelah menjadi mahasiswa, lantas kau seenaknya berselingkuh di belakangku" nyatanya tangis Baekhyun tak juga kunjung berhenti.

Kali ini Chanyeol sedikit menggunakan tenaganya untuk membut kepala Baekhyun menegak sehingga keduanya bisa saling menatap. Dan itu berhasil.

"Babe? Aku tidak mengerti, Wendy siapa?" Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun. Astaga, gadisnya sudah menangis sangat banyak pagi ini.

"Tentu saja selingkuhanmu!" Chanyeol masih memandang cemas pada kekasihnya. Baekhyun tidak sedang mengalami _sleepwalking_ bukan? Astaga! Kenapa ia justru berpikir konyol di saat keadaan seperti ini.

"Kapan aku melakukannya? Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu, sayangku" Chanyeol memelas, ia tatap wajah cantik kekasihnya lantas segera mengecup tipis kemerahan yang sedikit membengkak akibat pemiliknya yang terlalu lama menangis.

"Kau melakukannya semalam!" Tetapi nyatanya Baekhyun masih bersikukuh atas tuduhannya.

Semalam?

Chanyeol sampai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan segala keterbatasan miliknya. Apakah amnesia yang pernah ia alami beberapa tahun silam bisa kambuh kembali, hingga ia tak bisa mengingat jika ternyata semalam ia telah menghianati kekasihnya?!.

Tentus saja itu tidak mungkin! Ya Tuhan!

Ia bahkan langsung pulang ke apartemen tanpa mampir kemanapun semalam! Yang benar saja!

"Aku berani bersumpah, Baekhyun. Aku langsung pulang dan tidak mampir kemanapun setelah mengantarkanmu semalam" Chanyeol nyaris berteriak frustasi sebab ia benar-benar tidak melakukannya.

"Tapi aku melihatmu" suara Baekhyun melirih di akhir.

"Kau melihatku?" Chanyeol meraih satu tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya dalam. "Dimana?"

"Aku bermimpi, kau berselingkuh dengan Wendy. Wendy itu teman sekelasku di tingkat Junior, lalu.. lau"

"Tidak! Tunggu!" Chanyeol mengintrupsi. Pening di kepalanya kian berdenyut saat ia telah menangkap inti dari pembahasan mereka.

Jadi maksudnya, sejak tadi Baekhyun menangis dan menuduhnya berselingkuh adalah di sebabkan oleh mimpi yang dialami gadis itu?

"Maksudmu, kau seperti ini karena mimpi?" Oh Tuhan!

Chanyeol hampir saja memilih berlari, lantas menghampiri balkon apartemennya dan segera menerjunkan diri dari lantai 8 ini jika saja ia tak mengingat perasaannya pada gadis yang telah mengangguk polos di depannya sangatlah besar.

Katakan!

Katakan pada Chanyeol, dimana ada lagi makhluk yang begitu ajaib seperti ini selain seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau membuatku ketakutan, kau membuatku hampir gila sayang" Chanyeol segera merengkuh tubuh mungil gadisnya, lantas memberikan bertubi-tubu kecupan pada pundak gadis itu. "Apa kau berniat membunuhku dengan tangisanmu yang begitu menyiksaku? Hm? Kau tau jika aku benar-benar tidak sanggup melihatmu menangis, Byun Baekhyun. Dan hari ini kau melakukannya hanya karena mempi konyol itu" Chanyeol terkekeh di akhir. Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah Baekhyun yang meronta dari dekapannya.

"Kau mengataiku konyol? Kau menertawakanku?!" Mata sabit itu memicing tajam dengan warna sedikit kemerahan efek dari acara menangisnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak sayang. Hanya saja, Ya Tuhan!" Chanyeol kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. "Jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi lagi Baek. Kau tau aku tak akan pernah melakukannya. Aku tak akan sanggup menghianatimu, aku tak akan mampu menyakitimu, sayang. Itu hanya mimpi, dan tak akan pernah terjadi"

"Janji?" Chanyeol kembali terkekeh ketika lagi-lagi Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan kini tengah mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dengan wajah cantik yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Janji" tentu saja Chanyeol menerimanya dengan baik. Kemudian tak lagi menahan untuk tidak meraup bibir kemerahan milik kekasihnya.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja ia marah atas kecerobohan Baekhyun pagi ini yang sampai menangis seperti itu hanya karena sebuah mimpi. Namun dari pada itu, Chanyeol lebih merasa gemas pada si kecil.

Kenapa Baekhyunnya begitu indah? Kenapa Baekhyunnya begitu menggemaskan? Kenapa Baekhyunnya, gadisnya, kekasihnya begitu istimewa.

Lumatan demi lumatan ia berikan pada tipis yang berada pada belah bibirnya. Mengecap rasa manis yang menguar dari bibir si mungil. Menjelajahi setiap jengkal tipis tersebut yang selalu membawanya pada rasa candu.

"Uumhh" lantas ketika kesempatan itu datang, Chanyeol tak lagi membuang waktu untuk segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun. Mengajak kekasihnya berperang lidah, dengan tetesan saliva di sudut bibir Baekhyun yang menjadi saksi betapa hebatnya ciuman mereka pagi ini.

Bunyi keciplak yang di timbulkan oleh pertemuan kedua bibir mereka menjadi melodi indah pagi ini. Mengalahkan suara cicitan burung pagi di luar sana, dan Chanyeol menikmati sarapan paginya ini dengan sebuah perasaan cinta yang semakin besar pada gadis yang menggeliat di atas pangkuannya saat ini.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyunku" Chanyeol mengecupi seluruh wajah kekasihnya ketika ciuman hebat mereka berhenti sebab si mungil yang sudah memukul dadanya akibat oksigen yang semakin menipis di dalam paru-parunya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Chanyeolie~" Baekhyun kembali memeluk tubuh kekasihnya. Merapatkan tubuh mereka dan menyamankan posisi di atas pangkuan sang kekasih.

"Tidak akan! Aku sangat mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyunnya Chanyeol" Baekhyun tersenyum lantas kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Baekhyunie juga sangat mencintai Chanyeolie" keduanya terkekeh. Chanyeol tak peduli pada isi lemarinya dan juga kamarnya yang sedikit berantakan. Toh ia bisa membereskannya nanti. Berdua dengan Baekhyun, berbagi kalimat cinta dengan kekasihnya itu, tak ada pagi yang lebih sempurna dari pada saat-saat seperti ini.

"Bukankah kau harus berangkat sekolah, anak pintar?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun. Selanjutnya adalah ia yang kembali gemas oleh belah tipis kekasihnya yang kembali ia raup sesaat.

"Bolehkah aku tetap bersamamu sepanjang hari, hari ini?" Mata puppy itu menatapnya dengan penuh permohonan, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh gemas dan lagi, ia hanya bisa melampiaskannya dengan kecupan-kecupan sayang pada wajah kekasihnya.

"Hey! Membolos itu hanya di lakukan oleh anak-anak nakal, kau tau?" Ya Tuhan.. kenapa Byun Baekhyun begitu mempesona? Chanyeol bahkan di buat kelabakan oleh perasaannya yang justru semakin hari semakin menggebu-gebu untuk gadinya itu.

"Tapi aku ingin bersamamu hari ini~, sekaliii saja ya Chanyeol?"

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengenakan seragam jika pada akhirnya akan membolos?"

"Aku bisa berganti pakaian dengan pakaianmu dan menyimpan seragam jelek ini di tas" Chanyeol kembali terkekeh, gemas akan kerucutan bibir Baekhyun.

"Tidak, kau harus tetap pergi sekolah. Baekhyun, kau sudah di semester terakhir"

"Membolos satu hari tidak akan membuatku tidak lulus Chanyeol~" lagi pula siapa yang bisa menang jika sudah berdebat dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Bahkan dua sahabat Baekhyun pun sudah buntu akan hal itu.

Baekhyun lah mutlak pemenangnya.

Gadis itu berjingkat riang penuh kemenangan saat Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mencuri satu kecupan di bibirnya. Tanda jika lelaki itu telah mengalah.

.

.

"Hey pemalas, bukankah acara membolosmu sangatlah di sayangkan jika yang kau lakukan hanya sekedar bermalas-malasan di depan layar ini hm?" Chanyeol menunjuk layar plasma yang menampilkan sebuah kartun anak-anak di depan mereka dengan dagunya.

"Menonton kartun dengan Park Chanyeol bersamaku, kurasa itu adalah bermalas-malasan yang paling menyenangkan" Chanyeol terkekeh ketika lagi, lagi dan lagi ia merasa kalah pada Baekhyun.

Ia kalah ketika ritme detak jantungnya selalu dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika ia bersama gadisnya ini. Ia kalah ketika mata puppy yang memandangnya polos disana benar-benar menariknya ke dalam kubangan penuh bunga-bunga yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta dan jatuh cinta lagi pada yang lebih pendek.

Mungkin ini sebuah karma.

Chanyeol telah tidak sengaja melupakan Baekhyun di masa lalu. Melupakan janji mereka ketika kecil dulu. Beruntung Baekhyun masih mengenalinya, bahkan di pertemuan keduanya dulu gadis itu berteriak nyalang memaki dirinya karena salah satu gadis teman sekolahnya dulu menempelinya di kantin sekolah.

Kecelakaan yang di alaminya beberapa tahun silam, membuatnya mengalami luka berat di kepala. Kata ibunya, dokter saat itu sempat pasrah akan keadaan Chanyeol. Namun Tuhan masih begitu baik. Setelah mangalami koma selama dua minggu, Chanyeol sadar bagai sebuah keajaiban. Meskipun dengan ingatan sebelumnya yang sepenuhnya hilang dan tidak bisa kembali lagi sebab keadaan otaknya yang masih begitu dini. Tentu saja! Ia masih berusia 7 tahun kala itu. Dengan Chanyeol bisa bertahan hidup di usianya yang sangat kecil dengan luka di kepala yang sangat serius seperti itu saja sudah menjadi sebuah keajaiban. Bahkan dimana orang dewasa pun akan sulit bertahan dengan luka yang sama.

"Kau sudah sarapan sebelum berangkat kemari?" Chanyeol membawa kepala Baekhyun bersandar pada pundaknya, lantas mengelus lembut surai yang lebih pendek.

"Kau pikir aku sempat melakukannya ketika mimpi buruk sialan itu menakutiku?!" Chanyeol terkekeh, Oh Astaga! Sudah berapa kali hari ini Chanyeol mengatakan jika Byun Baekhyunnya begitu menggemaskan?

"Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu dan segera membuatkanmu sarapan. Perut kecil ini tidak masalah bukan jika menunggu beberapa menit saja?" Chanyeol mengelus perut datar kekasihnya, membuat Baekhyun terkikik geli atas tindakan sang kekasih.

"Kau sudah tampan tanpa mandi, kenapa harus repot-repot hm?" Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat wajah tampan si jangkung. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup ujung hidung kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan hm? Aku ingin menggigitmu" Chanyeol kembali melayangkan kecupan-kecupan sayang pada pipi Baekhyun.

"Gigit aku tuan vampir" nyatanya kadar menggemaskan di dalam diri Baekhyun tak terbatas. Chanyeol harus lebih kuat lagi untuk menahan dirinya sebab setiap harinya Baekhyun akan terus menunjukkan hal-hal baru yang berpotensi mengikis pertahanannya.

"Gigit aku disini" Baekhyun menunjukkan leher mulusnya. Ia telah berganti dengan kaos kebesaran milik Chanyeol, dan karena celana Chanyeol tak ada yang pas di tubuhnya, gadis itu tidak menggunakan bawahan apapun.

"Hey mesum!" Baekhyun terkekeh gemas akan mata Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membola setelah mendengar kalimatnya dan segera mengatainya mesum.

"Aku tidak mesum!" Gadis itu masih berada posisinya dimana ia tengah mendongak dengan tangan Chanyeol menyangga bagian belakang lehernya.

"Kau mesum" Meskipun seperti itu, Chanyeol tetap mekakukan apa yang kekasihnya minta.

Ia kecup leher mulus tersebut hingga menimbulkan desisan lirih dari kekasihnya.

Baekhyun terbuai akan kecupan-kecupan intens yang di berikan Chanyeol pada leher jenjangnya. Menimbulkan beribu kupu-kupu seperti telah berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Hingga seiring waktu ketika kecupan-kecupan tersebut berganti menjadi lumatan memabukkan yang serasa mampu membawanya terbang.

"Aahh, _Babe_ " Baekhyun mulai tak tenang di posisinya. Secara perlahan Chanyeol mulai mengubah posisi mereka dimana sang kekasih telah ia tempatkan di bawah kungkungannya. Chanyeol menikmatinya, dimana rasa manis yang entah memang dihasilkan oleh tubuh Baekhyun atau bagaimana selalu membuatnya candu. Satu per satu tanda merah keunguan mulai tercetak jelas di jenjang mulus tersebut. Bagaikan sebuah kanfas putih yang sengaja Chanyeol hiasi dengan hasil karyanya.

Lantas ketika ia rasa telah terlalu banyak bercak merah di leher sang kekasih, ia kembali beralih pada bibir tipis si mungil. Menikmati bagaimana candu yang selalu menyergapnya setiap manis pada tipis itu terasa begitu nikmat. Mengecap seluruh permukaan bibir kekasihnya lantas segera memasukkan lidah untuk menginfasi seluruh rongga mulut Baekhyunnya.

"Ummh" Dan mereka masihlah manusia yang membutuhkan pasokan oksigen tentu saja. Pria itu sedikit bingung harus berpindah kemana, membuat Baekhyun terkikik gemas akan kabut gairah yang mengepung sang kekasih namun raut wajah prianya cukup menghibur.

"Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun!" Selanjutnya adalah Baekhyun yang harus membusungkan dada serta mendongak ketika sang kekasih dengan tergesa meraup pucuk dadanya yang masih terhalang pakaian sepenuhnya.

"Chanyeolhh" Baekhyun di buat kelimpungan saat tangan Chanyeol telah berhasil menyusup di balik pakaiannya dan kini tengah memberikan remasan-remasan memabukkan pada satu sisi payudaranya.

Pergumulan itu kian memanas, bahkan Baekhyun tak sadar sejak kapan Chanyeol berhasil melepas pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan bra hitam dan juga celana dalamnya.

"Sexy" Kekasihnya itu tersenyum begitu tampan saat memuja tubuhnya. Lantas bibir penuh milik prianya lah yang ia dapatkan kembali sebagai hadiah atas usahanya menjaga tubuhnya.

"Bukankah ini curang?" Chanyeol memandang bingung pada paras cantik di bawahnya. Menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku bertelanjang sendirian" Keduanya terkekeh, lantas yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Baekhyun yang membantu kekasihnya melepas kaos hitam polos tersebut dengan senang hati sehingga perut kotak-kotak favoritnya sepenuhnya bisa ia lihat.

Pada akhirnya, keadaan perut yang masih kosong sebab kedua pemiliknya masih belum sama sekali menyentuh makanan tidak menjadi penghalang kegiatan keduanya.

Chanyeol telah sepenuhnya menenggelamkan kepalanya di pangkal paha si mungil, membuat kekasihnya mendesahkan namanya berulang kali serta menggeliat di atas sofa ruang tengah apartementnya.

"Aah! Chanyeol.. Oh! Ya Tuhan! Sayang~ bisakah kau melakukan lebih aah" Bibir tipis Baekhyun sejak tadi maracau atas kenikmatan yang ia terima serta hasrat ingin mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar oral yang ia dapat untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun yang ia dapati adalah hal yang sama, dimana Chanyeol menggeleng dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk meraup kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"Uuh.. jangan di jilat! Aaah! Chanyeolhh" Baekhyun nyaris frustasi akibat rasa nikmat di bawah tubuhnya, ia merasakan sengatan di sekujur tubuhnya tiap kali lidah Chanyeol menyapu tonjolan sensitifnya. Namun berkali-kali peringatannya tak pernah di indahkan oleh kekasihnya, sebab Chanyeol terlalu asik menginfasi tonjolan tersebut dan membuat Baekhyun hampir berada di puncaknya.

Gadis itu benar-benar berantakan. Pakaiannya telah sepenuhnya meninggalkan tubuh mulusnya. Beberapa tanda kemerahan hasil karya Chanyeol menghiasi tubuhnya. Rambut berantakan akibat pemiliknya berulang kali merematnya sendiri, nafas terengah dengan dada yang naik turun mengatur pernafasan.

Chanyeol menyeringai di posisinya, pemandangan dimana mata sayu Baekhyun menatap padanya, pemandangan yang begitu sexy dimana kekasihnya terlihat berantakan akibat perbuatannya.

Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebab Baekhyun semakin tidak sabaran setiap kali puncak gairah gadis itu akan segera datang.

"Aah! Chanyeolhh.. aah, berhetiih! Aku inginh aah penismu, bukan lidahmuu ouuhh" Chanyeol kembali menggeleng di sela-sela pekerjaannya dan terus memainkan lidahnya di kiltoris kekasihnya. Sungguh, Chanyeol bahkan sangat berhati-hati dalam memainkan lidah miliknya, ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak sampai memasukkan lunaknya tersebut pada lubang kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"Ouuh.. Chanhh akuh!" Baekhyun menegang di posisinya ketika puncak itu ia dapat. Yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah putih dan sisanya adalah sebuah kenikmatan tak terukur seiring dengan pelepasannya. Gadis itu terengah, mengatur nafas dan masih menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya. Sedangkan Chanyeol tengah menopang badan di atasnya, menikmati pemandangan indah dimana kesexy-an seorang Byun Baekhyun ketika seperti ini benar-benar mempesona. Pria itu membantu merapikan rambut sang kekasih lantas memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada wajah si mungil.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Baekhyun memandang prihatin pada keadaan pangkal paha kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu mengembung. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang kekasihnya, lantas tertawa canggung, bukannya mereka begitu konyol? Astaga!.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya" Chanyeol hendak bangkit sebelum tangan Baekhyun menahannya.

"Kali ini, biarkan aku membantumu sayang. Aku bisa melakukan seperti yang kau lakukan padaku" Chanyeol terdiam, selama ini ia memang selalu menyelesaikan urusan adik kecilnya di dalam kamar mandi, tanpa bantuan Baekhyun. Pria itu hanya takut jika pertahannya terkikis dan berakhir dengan ia yang melanggar sumpahnya sendiri.

Namun, kali ini.. bolehkan Chanyeol mencobanya?

.

.

.

"Kemana bocah itu! Dia tidak mengabariku sama sekali" Kyungsoo bersungut-sungut sembari mengoceh hal tak jelas sejak tadi dengan beberapa camilan yang ia masukkan tergesa pada mulutnya.

Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng maklum melihat tingkah rakus temannya.

"Apa mungkin dia sakit?" Sebenarnya Luhan sedikit mengkhawatirkan keadaan satu temannya yang lain, Baekhyun. Anak itu tiba-tiba tidak masuk sekolah tanpa pesan apapun.

"Aku menelfon rumahnya, dan Byun Ahjumma bilang Baekhyun sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali bahkan ketika seharusnya gadis itu belum bangun tidur!" Kyungsoo kembali bergumam kesal. Pasalnya ia harus kembali mendapatkan hukuman dari Hong songsaenim sebab dirinya yang datang terlambat setelah menunggu Baekhyun yang tak kunjung menjemputnya.

Oke!

Itu memang hal biasa, sebab dari dulu ia juga selalu terlambat dan mendapat hukuman atas hal itu.

Tetapi demi Tuhan! Kali ini berbeda.. tidak! Beberapa bulan ini semuanya telah berbeda. Tidak ada lagi Jongin, Jongdae, dan Jaehyun yang menemaninya selama masa hukuman. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi hari ini dia di hukum sendirian. Kalian dengar?!

Sendirian.

Si licik Baekhyun itu membolos tanpa mengajaknya!

Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk menarik hidung bangir sahabatnya itu hingga memanjang seperti pinnochio saat si cerewet itu berhasil dia temukan.

"Dia bersama Chanyeol oppa" Luhan tiba-tiba berbicara setelah diam terfokus pada layar ponselnya.

"Dia menghubungimu?" Oh jangan buat seorang Do Kyungsoo semakin kesal dengan kau yang berhasil di hubungi Luhan namun untuk mengabari jika dirimu tidak bisa menjemputnya pagi tadi saja kau tidak bisa Byun Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku bertanya pada Sehun apa dia sedang bersama Chanyeol oppa, dan Sehun bilang Chanyeol oppa tidak datang ke kampus hari ini. Kau bisa menebaknya bukan? Mereka sedang pacaran" Kyungsoo menghela nafas, begitupun dengan Luhan. Setidaknya Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

Tentu saja.

Bagaimanapun, di atas segala kekesalannya pada sahabat mesumnya itu, Kyungsoo dan Luhan lebih khawatir pada keadaan Baekhyun.

"Kau, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jongin oppa?" Luhan kembali membuka suara.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sudahkah Luhan bilang jika Do Kyungsoo itu biasanya memang sering tidak nyambung?!

"Kalian sudah berbaikan? Ya Tuhan Kyungsoo. Bukankah kali ini kau keterlaluan?! Apalagi masalahnya? Jongin oppa sampai menangis di apartementku dan Sehun!" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sedang malas untuk membahas kekasih hitamnya itu.

"Apa jam istirahat masih lama? Bukankah kita harus kembali ke kelas?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Luhan melotot tajam pada sahabatnya. Bukan apa-apa! Hanya saja Luhan turut prihatin pada keadaan Jongin yang sampai setiap hari mendatangi apartement Sehun, katanya supaya dia tidak galau karena memikirkan Kyungsoo terus. Selain itu.. kalian tau bukan jika Luhan dan Sehun sedang di mabuk cinta? Mereka jadi sulit bermesraan jika Jongin selalu berada disana sepanjang hari. Astaga!

"Bisakah kita tidak membahasnya dulu?" Bibir berbentuk hati itu mencebik kesal. Ia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin membahas tentang Jongin. Selain karena masih kesal, setiap membahas nama Jongin, perasaan rindu pada kekasih mesumnya itu juga semakin bertambah.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu Kyungsoo?! Ayo lah jangan seperti anak kecil begini. Seharusnya kau membicarakan masalah kalian baik-baik"

"Sajak kapan seorang Xi Luhan si pemain lelaki bisa berfikir bijak tentang menyelesaikan masalah di dalam sebuah hubungan? Hm?"

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi!" Luhan kembali kesal sebab Kyungsoo selalu mengalihkan obrolan mereka.

"Biarkan saja. Salah siapa dia berani berkirim pesan dengan Jennie Jennie itu di belakangku" Sudah Luhan duga.

"Kau cemburu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Oh menggemaskan sekali!

"Lalu kenapa tidak bilang pada Jongin oppa? Dia kebingungan karena kau tiba-tiba mengacuhkannya"

"Lalu kenapa aku harus bilang? Kenapa bukan dia yang peka lebih dulu?" Lelaki memang tempatnya salah, oke!

"Memangnya mereka berbalas pesan seperti apa?" Luhan masih sabar menghadapi temannya. Bagaimanapun memburuknya hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin membawa dampak pada hubungannya dan Sehun.

Sudah Luhan katakan bukan jika ia jadi susah bermesraan dengan kekasihnya?

Astaga! Xi Luhan!

Benar-benar!.

"Mana aku tau?! Aku hanya melihat notifikasi di ponsel Jongin, disana ada pesan yang belum di buka dari Jennie. Wanita itu mengirim pesan hai Jongin, lengkap dengan emoticon hati!. Wajar bukan jika aku marah?!" Luhan nyaris berniat membenturkan kepala temannya itu ke tembok sungguh.

"Hanya itu?" Dan dengan polosnya Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya Tuhan, Soo! Kau bahkan tidak tau apakah Jongin oppa membalasnya atau tidak dan kau sudah menyimpulkan seenakmu. Setelah pulang sekolah! Segera perbaiki hubungan kalian jika kau tidak ingin Jongin berpaling pada yang lain!"

"Eeey.. Jongin tidak mungkin melakukan itu bukan?" Raut cemas itu cukup menghibur bagi Luhan, membuat ia semakin bersemangat untuk mengompori sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja dia akan melakukannya jika kau bertindak seperti ini terus. Kau tidak mempercayainya, untuk apa ia mempertahankan wanita yang tidak bisa percaya padanya"

"Benarkah?" Luhan masih menahan tawanya saat wajah Kyungsoo telah berubah memerah.

Namun tawa itu tak jadi lepas ketika air mata berlomba turun dari kedua mata temannya.

Ya Tuhan!

Luhan sama sekali tidak mengira jika reaksi Kyungsoo akan seperti ini.

"Hey Kyung! Aku hanya bercanda. Astaga! Jangan menangis! Ini masih di sekolah, kau membuatku malu bodoh! Yak" gadis bermata rusa itu kelabakan atas ulahnya sendiri.

"Hiks kau bilang Jongin akan meninggalkanku huweee"

"Tidak tidak. Itu hanya omong kosongku. Aku hanya bercanda. Ya Tuhan! Diamlaaah!" Hampir seluruh pasang mata yang ada disana memperhatikan keduanya.

"Bagaimana jika hiks, apa yang kau katakan hikss benar-benar ter.. jadi?" Kyungsoo masih menangis sesenggukan.

Demi Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun!!! Kenapa kau malah sibuk membolos untuk pacaran ketika keadaannya seperti ini?!

Luhan merutuk dalam hati.

"Aku bisa jamin itu tidak akan terjadi Kyung. Setelah pulang sekolah perbaikilah hubungan kalian huh?"

.

.

.

"Kau bisa menelannya sayang" Chanyeol meraup bibir mungil kekasihnya, mencoba membantu si mungil untuk berbagi cairan miliknya yang berada di dalam mulut Baekhyun.

"Uumph" Baekhyun menerima ciuman itu dan melakukan apa yang Chanyeol bilang untuk segera menelan cairan kental yang memiliki rasa sedikit aneh di dalam mulutnya.

"Terimakasih" lantas, satu kecupan di bibir mengakhiri kegiatan mereka.

"Bukankah itu tadi sperma, Chanyeol?" Si jangkung mengangguk, jemarinya bergerak untuk mengusap permukaan bibir gadisnya, lalu membantu merapikan penampilan si mungil. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau menyuruhku menelannya? Bagaimana jika aku hamil Chanyeol?!" Si tampan itu nyaris terbahak mendengar parkataan kekasihnya. Kenapa Baekhyun begitu menggemaskan.

"Menelannya tidak akan membuatmu hamil sayangku. Itu hanya akan terjadi jika cairanku masuk ke dalam tubuhmu melalui lubang yang lain" Wajah Baekhyun merah padam ketika menangkap kalimat Chanyeol yang begitu vulgar. Lantas yang ia lakukan adalah mendudukkan diri di pangkuan kekasihnya dan memeluk tubuh jangkung itu.

"Mau mandi bersama?" Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"Tapi aku sudah mandi~" Baekhyjn merengek.

"Itu mudah, kau bisa mandi lagi bersamaku" dengan itu Chanyeol menggendong tubuh polos kekasihnya menuju kamarnya dan segera memasuki kamar mandi.

Bukankah pagi ini benar-benar pagi yang indah?

.

.

Sore ini kediaman keluarga Byun terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Chanyeol disana, tengah menggoda kekasihnya yang berlaga seperti seorang chef berpengalaman dengan segala peralatan dapur milik ibunya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga tampak sibuk membantu nyonya Byun menyiapkan beberapa bahan lain. Sedangkan Tuan Byun tengah fokus pada acara variety show yang menampilkan para gadis-gadis cantik anggota girl grup Korea.

"Apa yang kau buat, hm?" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya dari belakang. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa membiarkan hal itu sebab kedua tangannya sedang sibuk mengaduk adonan miliknya.

"Tteok" Gadis bermata bulan sabit itu menolehkan sedikit kepalanya tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya menguleni adonan tepung beras yang ia buat.

Cup~

Kecupan singkat menyambutnya, membuat sepasang kekasih itu sama-sama terkekeh geli. Mereka menikmati setiap momen yang tercipta, pada setiap kesempatan yang ada.

Tetapi jika Luhan yang berkata, gadis bermata rusa tersebut lebih setuju jika menyebut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu tidak sadar tempat, seperti dunia hanya milik mereka berdua dari pada memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada.

"Bukankah itu terlalu sedikit?" Baekhyun kembali menoleh, gadis itu berkerut kening.

"Untuk apa banyak-banyak? Aku kan hanya membuatkan untukmu?"

Cup~

"Teruskan sajaa! Ahjumma, jangan biarkan mereka berdua makan masakan kita nanti, biar saja mereka hanya makan tteok buatan Baekhyun yang rasanya penuh keraguan itu" Kyungsoo mencibir ke arah sahabatnya, mengundang tawa dari Luhan dan Nyonya Byun.

"Yak! Kau menghina masakanku?!" Baekhyun yang tidak terima dengan perjataan sahabatnya membalas dengan sebuah kue tteok di tangannya yang ia acungkan pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa cara Baekhyun memegang tteok yang masih belum di potong-potong itu terlihat ambigu?

Astaga!

"Dasar tukang pamer! Awas saja nanti jika Jongin sudah datang" Kyungsoo kembali mencibir, sedangkan Baekhyun kembali acuh sebab Chanyeol telah berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Puk.

"Yaaa~" Chanyeol memprotes tindakan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba menimpuk wajahnya dengan tepung. Namun kekehan dari keduanya tak juga surut.

Di belakang, Luhan dan Kyungsoo kembali mencibir sebab kekasih keduanya yang tidak juga datang mengharuskan mereka untuk melihat adegan tidak senonoh pasangan Chanyeol Baekhyun.

Sedangkan nyonya Byun hanya terkekeh makhlum atas kelakuan anak-anak muda tersebut.

Ibu Baekhyun itu berjalan mendekat ke arah anak dan calon menantunya —wanita paruh baya itu bahkan terkekeh dengan pemikirannya sendiri yang sudah menyebut Chanyeol sebagai calon menant— sebenarnya ingin mengambil beberapa peralatan yang berada disana, sekaligus mungkin menggoda pasangan muda-mudi itu tidaklah terlalu buruk.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun" Nyonya Byun memanggil nama keduanya, membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya telah sibuk saling mengotori wajah dengan tepung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ya Eomma?" Baekhyun berkerut kening melihat senyum ibuny yang terlihat sedikit aneh.

"Menurut kalian, bagaimana dengan menikah muda?"

"Uhuuk!" Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri, dan sepertinya ada beberapa serbuk tepung yang tidak sengaja terhirup ke dalam hidungnya.

"Ya Tuhan, sayang" Baekhyun panik, nyonya Byun juga ikut panik.

"Eommaa~" lantas segera melayangkan protes pada ibunya.

"Kenapaa? Eomma hanya bertanya. Astaga, Chanyeol. Minum dulu nak"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haaaayyyyy**

 **Ada yang kangen sama si binal Baekhyun? Wkwkwk**

 **Lama ya ambiguous gak update? Mian..**

 **Ini cukup panjang, semoga bisa menebus rasa kangen kalian. (Iya kalo ada yg kangen, dasar!)**

 **Intinya, aku minta maaf karena sempat lama banget gk update cerita ini. Kemaren-kemaren sibuk, udah gitu ide yg ngalir lagi mengarah ke story yg mellow-mellow jadi ambiguousnya belum sempet kekejar.**

 **Okee.. udah gitu aja dulu yaa.**

 **Sorry for typo. Aku gk edit ulang**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW wkwkwk**

 **Baaayy**

 **Salam ChanBaek is real.**


	11. Chapter 11

**NO CO-PAST**

 **NO REPOST**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **Ok?**

 **(Isi Kotak Review Setelah Baca)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AMBIGUOUS**

Sehun berulang kali memutar bola matanya malas melihat pasangan kekasih yang bertingkah menggelikan di depannya.

Demi Tuhan, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun itu bertemu hampir setiap hari! Tetapi kenapa pasangan itu bertingkah seolah waktu semalam tidak bertemu bagaikan setahun tidak bertatap muka.

Biar Sehun ingatkan.

Dia juga memiliki kekasih oke? Bahkan kekasihnya saat ini juga sedang berada di sampingnya. Tetapi Demi Tuhan! Ini di tempat umum dan Chanyeol serta Baekhyun seolah memiliki dunianya sendiri. Pemuda itu benar tengah meruntuki ide Luhan untuk double date dengan pasangan mesum di depan mereka.

"Tidakkah kalian ingin berhenti? Ini tempat umum guys" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan mari saling memberikan kecupan yang mereka lakukan ketika suara Sehun mengintrupsi.

"Memangnya yang bilang ini kamar pribadimu siapa?" Jawaban Chanyeol yang asal-asalan membuat Sehun mendegus sebal.

Ya, mereka saat ini sedang menghabiskan hari minggu mereka untuk berkencan dengan mengunjungi Lotteworld. Hari sudah beranjak sore ketika keempatnya memutuskan untuk mengisi perut di salah satu cafe sekaligus restoran yang ada disana.

"Sayang, aku ingin ke toilet" Luhan berkata pada Sehun dan setelahnya mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya sebelum beranjak.

"Aku ikut Lu" Itu Baekhyun. Mereka memang sedang menunggu pesanan mereka saat ini.

Kedua gadis bertubuh mungil itu berjalan menuju Toilet sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun sama-sama mengawasi kekasih masing-masing.

Oh ayolah, apakah mereka khawatir jika Baekhyun dan Luhan tersesat?

"Yeol, tentang keputusanmu kemarin apa kau serius?" Sehun memecah keheningan. Renstoran itu cukup sepi karena memang bukan jam makan siang ataupun makan malam. Mereka melewatkan makan siang mereka karena terlalu asik bermain. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang menempati lantai dua dari bangunan itu, mungkin mereka orang-orang yang sama dengan mereka. Terlalu asik bermain sehingga melewatkan jam makan siang.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan sekenanya. Fokusnya terbagi pada ponselnya.

"Bukankah kalian masih terlalu muda?" Sehun tidak terlalu mengerti dengan jalan fikiran sahabatnya ini. Chanyeol kerap kali mengeluh jika dirinya kesulitan menahan diri setiap bersama Baekhyun. Pemuda itu juga sering mengeluh tentang kebutuhannya yang harus ia tuntaskan di kamar mandi. Lalu pada saat seperti itu, Jongin dan Sehun hanya bisa berkerut kening. Oh hayolah mereka sudah tidak hidup pada zaman kerajaan dimana seks menjadi hal tabu untuk di lakukan. Sehun dan Luhan bahkan sering melakukannya, begitupun dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Tetapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sejatinya lebih dulu berpacaran dari pada mereka justru belum melangkah menuju tahap itu sama sekali. Alasannya klasik, Chanyeol tidak mau merusak kekasihnya sendiri, katanya.

Oke, untuk hal satu itu mungkin memang cara berfikir Sehun dan Jongin berbeda dengan cara berfikir Chanyeol. Sebab jika Sehun dan Jongin memiliki prinsip tidak apa bukan mereka mengambilnya terlebih dahulu, toh mereka juga sudah memiliki komitmen tentang hubungan masing-masing. Mau di ambil sekarang atau nanti bukankah rasanya sama saja? astaga.

"Apakah ada larangannya jika kami masih muda?"

"Baekhyun setuju?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel pada Sehun lantas menghela nafas sedikit keras. Sehun berkerut kening.

"Aku belum pernah menanyakan hal itu padanya. Tetapi beberapa waktu lalu ibunya pernah membahas tentang hal itu dan Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja" Jujur saja beberapa waktu terakhir ini Sehun cukup prihatin dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol terlihat kelelahan dalam beberapa waktu terakhir ini sebab tugas serta rutinitas kampus yang semakin padat di tambah dengan pemuda itu yang harus memenuhi tugasnya sebagai pekerja part time di perusahaan milik ayahnya. Chanyeol berusaha terlalu keras untuk satu keinginan yang pemuda itu simpan. Belum lagi beberapa minggu terakhir Chanyeol terlihat cukup terbebani akan rasa cemasnya tentang tanggapan kedua orang tuanya tentang satu niat yang ingin Chanyeol utarakan. Pria itu hanya tengah bimbang dan kekurangan kepercayaan diri.

Bagaimana jika orang tuanya menentang niatnya?

Bagaimana jika orang tuanya tidak yakin jika Chanyeol benar sanggup menanggung segala kosekuensi dari keinginannya?

Bagaimana tanggapan Baekhyun dan orang tua gadis itu?

Bagaiamana jika ternyata Baekhyun tidak berfikir sejauh itu tentang hubungan mereka?

Yaa, Chanyeol tengah krisis kepercayaan diri saat ini. Terlebih tanggal ujian akhir Baekhyun sudah tinggal satu bulan lagi. Seharusnya ia setidaknya sudah berbicara pada kedua orang tuanya tentang hal ini.

Jangankan mereka para orang tua. Bahkan Sehun dan Jongin masih sering meragukan kesanggupannya.

"Aku dan Jongin selalu mendukungmu Brother. Jika tekadmu sekuat ini aku yakin kau sudah mempertimbangkan segala hal dengan baik" Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuk memberikan tepukan penyemangat pada pundak sahabatnya.

"Aku bahkan sudah memikirkannya sejak satu tahun—"

"Mereka datang" Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangan pada ponselnya, begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" Baekhyun memicing curiga pada kedua laki-laki itu, membuat Luhan ikut melakukan yang sama.

"Tidak ada" jawab Sehun.

"Bohong! Kalian membicarakan aku dan Luhan kan? Kenapa saat kami datang kalian langsung diam?" Siapapun tau bukan jika Baekhyun adalah si gadis keras kepala?

"Kami hanya membicarakan tugas kampus sayang" Chanyeol mengambil satu tangan Baekhyun dan menarik pelan kekasihnya supaya segera duduk beriringan dengan dua orang pelayan yang membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Yeeii makaaan!" Luhan dan Baekhyun bersorak riang. Bahkan melupakan begitu saja tentang kecurigaannya pada pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk makan. Dengan banyak candaan yang juga menemani sela-sela waktu untuk menghabiskan menu makanan yang mereka pesan.

Chanyeol sesekali di buat gemas dan berakhir menyerang bibir kekasihnya,membuat Luhan dan Sehun lagi-lagi memutar bola mata mereka malas.

"Baiklah orang dewasa, bagaimana jika kita pulang sekarang dan kalian bisa melanjutkan acara tidak senonoh kalian di kamar, heem?" Luhan merapatkan bibirnya geram pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sehun hanya tertawa melihat hal itu.

"Padahal siapapun tau jika pasangan yang paling mesum itu kalian, kenapa seolah-olah terganggu dengan kami yang hanya berciuman ck" Ini tidak akan selesai jika tidak di hentikan. Seorang Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun sedang berdebat. Percayalah itu lebih buruk dari pada jika kau berdiri di tengah-tengah keributan ibu-ibu pasar yang memasarkan dagangannya.

"Tidak! Jongin dan Kyungsoo lebih parah dari kami" Dimana keduanya sama-sama tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Baiklah, berhentilah mendebatkan sesuatu yang tidak penting girls, kita harus segera pulang" Sehun meraih satu tangan Luhan dan mengajak kekasihnya itu berdiri.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah mendegus kesal dan berakhir di rangkulan Chanyeol.

Mereka pulang terpisah karena sejak awal mereka memang langsung bertemu di tempat dan membawa mobil sendiri-sendiri bersama pasangan masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Besok hari senin" Chanyeol menoleh saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berguman di tengah hening yang sejak tadi memerangkap mereka. Pemuda itu cukup fokus pada kemudi dengan satu tangan setia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

"Hm?" Chanyeol berdehem, bermaksud mengatakan pada Baekhyun jika dia mendengarkan kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Kita akan kembali jarang bertemu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kau sibuk dengan kegiatan kampusmu sedangkan aku harus menyibukkan diri dengan persiapan Ujianku" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar keluhan sang kekasih. Memang benar jika selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini mereka sangat sulit bertemu. Chanyeol dengan segudang kegiatannya di kampus juga di kantornya. Sedangkan Baekhyun juga harus fokus pada persiapan Ujian akhirnya. Gadis itu bahkan selalu kelihatan lelah setiap Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke rumah Baekhyun sekedar untuk bertemu sesaat. Kekasihnya begitu keras berusaha untuk persiapan Ujian akhir dan juga Ujian masuk Universitas. Apalagi jurusan yang akan Baekhyun ambil adalah Jurusan paling sulit, Kedokteran.

Baekhyun memang seorang gadis yang penuh kejutan dalam hidupnya. Dia gadis ceria, sedikit bar-bar, sedikit tidak tau malu, sedikit aneh, dan juga sedikit nakal, tetapi gadis itu juga seorang dengan IQ tertinggi di antara siswa seangkatannya di BC High School. Juga gadis yang diam-diam memiliki cita-cita mulia. Baekhyun pernah bilang kepada Chanyeol jika dia ingin menjadi seorang dokter dan mengabdikan hidupnya pada mereka yang harus menjalani hidup dengan sebuah parasit menyakitkan di dalam tubuhnya. Gadis itu juga pernah bilang jika suatu saat dia ingin membangun sebuah hospice care untuk mereka-mereka yang memang sudah tidak memiliki harapan sehingga mereka dapat menjalani sisa-sisa hidup mereka dengan di kelilingi orang-orang yang peduli terhadap mereka.

Bukankah seorang Byun Baekhyun memang selalu mengejutkan?

Tidak heran bukan jika Chanyeol jatuh terlalu dalam pada gadis bermarga Byun tersebut?

Yaa, Baekhyunnya memang semenakjubkan itu.

"Aku akan menyempatkan waktu untuk menemuimu setelah pulang kerja, hm?" Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan kekasihnya berulang kali.

Tidak, Sehun salah ketika mengatakan jika mereka bertemu setiap hari. Sudah selama satu bulan terakhir ini mereka bahkan hampir hanya bertemu di hari minggu. Waktu menyita habis pertemuan mereka, maka dari itu gejolak rindu yang di rasakan keduanya begitu hebat. Chanyeol merindukan Baekhyunnya, ia merindukan setiap kali menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan kekasih mungilnya itu. Ia merindukan tingkah ajaib si mungil. Ia merindukan segala celoteh dan rengekan dari Baekhyun. Ia merindukan kekasihnya sampai ke tulang-tulang.

"Sayang, jika terlalu berat untukmu bukankah sebaiknya kau fokus saja pada kuliahmu? Hampir satu tahun terakhir ini aku seperti tidak mengenali kekasihku. Kau sedikit kehilangan berat badanmu, kau terlihat lelah setiap kita bertemu, kau juga sering kali terlihat tidak baik-baik saja" Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ada sejenak keheningan yang memerangkap mereka sebelum pemuda itu menepikan mobilnya.

Baekhyun berkerut kening, menunggu kekasihnya membuka suara.

Sedangkan Chanyeol justru diam, memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi mobilnya.

Bukan. Yang membuatnya terlihat selelah itu bukan pada tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk dan berteriak untuk di kerjakan setiap hari. Bukan pula pada pekerjaan di kantor yang setiap hari semakin menuntutnya untuk belajar lebih. Ia telah menyanggupi itu dan segala resikonya sejak pertama kali memutuskan untuk kuliah sembari bekerja, dan dia tidak pernah sedikitpun menyesali keputusannya atas hal tersebut.

Chanyeol hanya..

Chanyeol hanya tidak tau bagaimana caranya mengatakan tentang keinginannya pada kedua orang tuanya. Chanyeol hanya sedikit frustasi oleh pikirannya sendiri.

Tentang tanggapan ayah dan ibunya, tentang bagaimana tanggapan kedua orang tua Baekhyun dan yang paling membuatnya memforsir lebih fikirannya adalah tentang Baekhyun.

Bagaimana tanggapan gadis itu? Bagaimana jika gadisnya tidak berfikir sama dengan dirinya? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tidak menyetujuinya?

Chanyeol merasakan beban sedikit berat pada pahanya, dan ia tau jika itu adalah kekasihnya yang sudah pindah untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Ia masih tetap memejamkan mata, menikmati elusan lembut pada rahangnya dari si mungil.

Hiks..

Tetapi tidak lagi ketika sebuah isak tangis terdengar. Chanyeol membuka mata dan yang ia dapati adalah wajah basah kekasihnya yang sudah di penuhi dengan derai tangis.

Pemuda itu gelagapan, Demi Tuhan! Apa yang telah dia lakukan?!

Ia merutuki segala kebodohannya yang dengan cerobohnya memperlihatkan sisi menyedihkannya pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu pasti mencemaskannya. Oh Tuhan, seharusnya dia ingat jika Baekhyun harus fokus pada ujiannya dan sekarang? Dia baru saja menambah beban fikiran kekasih mungilnya.

"Hey.. hey, sayang. Kenapa menangis?" Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun, kedua ibu jarinya sibuk menghapus air mata sang kekasih.

Baekhyun masih sesenggukan, dan tangis gadis itu justru semakin menjadi setiap bertemu tatap dengan Chanyeol.

" _Baby,_ Usshhtt tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa sayang, aku baik.. aku baik-baik saja" Dalam hati Chanyeol sudah mengumpat habis-habisan pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa sebodoh ini hingga membuat Baekhyun menangis begitu hebat karena mencemaskannya.

"Hiks –Yeol, hiks ... –sangat lelah hiks" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan sangat erat, sedangkan si mungil tengah sepenuhnya menenggelamkan wajah pada ceruk lehernya, membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa begitu jelas menangkap kalimat Baekhyun yang terputus-putus oleh isak.

"Tidak, tidak sayang. Aku baik, jangan cemas. Aku baik" Chanyeol berulang kali melantunkan kalimat-kalimat penenang pada kekasihnya. Kecupan-kecupan kecil bersarang di puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Melihat Chanyeolnya seperti tadi benar-benar mampu menyakiti hatinya begitu dalam. Park Chanyeol tidak pernah terlihat selelah itu.

Baekhyun masih sesenggukan di dalam dekap hangat kekasihnya, hari masih sore, dan Chanyeol tidak mungkin terus berada disana atau petugas keamanan bisa saja mengetuk mobilnya. Maka yang di lakukan si tampan itu selanjutnya adalah memasang sabuk pengaman untuk melindungi dirinya sekaligus Baekhyun yang masih ia biarkan berada di atas pangkuannya.

Chanyeol mulai menjalankan kembali mobilnya untuk segera sampai ke apartemen. Masih ada cukup waktu sebelum ia mengantar sang kekasih pulang malam nanti. Toh ia juga sudah izin pada orang tua Baekhyun untuk mengajak kekasihnya itu jalan-jalan hari ini.

Satu tangan Chanyeol fokus untuk mengendalikan kemudi, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi bersarang di pinggang kekasihnya untuk menjaga tubuh mungil itu supaya tidak terjatuh. Butuh waktu sedikit lama untuk sampai di gedung apartemen tempar Chanyeol tinggal. Baekhyun sepertinya terlalu lelah menangis hingga gadis itu ketiduran. Chanyeol sungguh menyimpan rasa bersalah begitu besar karena telah membuat gadisnya menangis hingga matanya sembab seperti saat ini.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian pria itu melepas setbelt dan segera menggendong kekasihnya di depan karena posisi Baekhyun yang sejak awal berada di pangkuannya. Tubuh mungil gadis itu sangat membantu sehingga Chanyeol tidak begitu kesusahan untuk mengeluarkan tubuh mereka dari dalam mobil.

Chanyeol juga sempat mengubah posisi Baekhyun sebelum memasuki lift untuk menjadi ia gendong secara bridal.

Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat wajah sembab kekasihnya, lantas kepalanya menunduk untuk memberikan kecupan pada dua kelopak mata si mungil.

Setelah membuka pintu apartemennya ia segera membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya dan menidurkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya di atas tempat tidur. Sedangkan ia lebih dulu memilih untuk melesat ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Selanjutnya setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 15 menit, ia kembali ke kamarnya dengan keadaan yang lebih segar. Chanyeol mengamati wajah lelap Baekhyun sebelum beranjak dan memilih bajunya yang akan ia pakaikan pada kekasihnya.

Pemuda itu dengan sigap membuka baju dan celana si kecil lantas segera menggantinya dengan baju miliknya yang baru saja ia ambil dari lemari.

"Aku membuatmu cemas, hm?" Ia berakhir merebahkan tubuhnya di samping sang kekasih, manarik pelan tubuh mungil itu untuk masuk ke dalam dekapannya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu sayang" Ia bermonolog sendiri, seolah Baekhyun dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Aku hanya.. Aku hanya bingung bagaimana caranya mengatakannya padamu, sayang" Nyatanya segala kekhawatirannya tentang hal itu benar-benar hampir menyita habis tenaga dan pikirannya. "Aku takut kau tidak akan menyetujui usulanku.. aku takut jika kau justru merasa aku terlalu tamak dan berakhir dengan kau yang meninggalkanku. Aku sungguh tidak akan sanggup untuk kehilanganmu, Byun Baekhyun" Tanpa sadar, satu tetes liquid bening benat-benar lolos dari sudut matanya.

Yaa, sebesar itulah rasa cinta Chanyeol pada gadis yang berada di dekapannya. Ia benar-benar mencintai Baekhyunnya.

.

.

Baekhyun mendengar semuanya.. Yaa, ia terbangun sejak Chanyeol mengganti bajunya tadi dan keputusannya untuk tetap memejamkan mata membuahkan hasil. Sekarang ia tau hal apa yang membebani kekasihnya.

Tangannya bergerak untuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh jangkung kekasihnya, namun sepertinya Chanyeol belum sadar jika Baekhyun dalam keadaan terjaga.

"— Aku tidak akan sanggup untuk kehilanganmu, Byun Baekhyun"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Chanyeol" Chanyeol melepas dekapannya pada Baekhyun. Wajah pria itu di penuhi raut terkejut, sejak kapan Baekhyun bangun?

Ia masih belum bisa merespon kalimat di mungil dan perkataan Baekhyun selanjutnya benar-benar menghantam kesadarannya.

"Ayo kita menikah, ayo kita menikah setelah ujianku selesai, sayang. Jika itu yang membuatmu sefrustasi ini, ayo kita menikah. Aku tidak akan mendebat segala pemikiranmu tentang hal itu. Aku mau menikah denganmu"

Yaa, Baekhyun tau semuanya. Dia tau tentang niatan kekasihnya untuk mengajaknya menikah setelah ia lulus dari senior high school, dia tau jika kekasihnya sudah memiliki niat itu dari satu tahun yang lalu, dan secara tidak langsung ia juga jado mengerti mengapa Chanyeol berusaha begitu keras untuk belajar sekaligus bekerja selama satu tahun terakhir ini. Meskipun ia baru mengetahui hal itu dua minggu yang lalu. Tepatnya saat ia tak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan Chanyeol dengan Jongin dan Sehun saat Baekhyun berniat mendatangi apartemen Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan ia yang megurungkan niatnya untuk menemui kekasihnya dan keluar dari apartemen tersebut dengan sejuta keterkejutannya.

Hal itu pulalah yang menyebabkan dirinya sedikit menghindari Chanyeol selama dua minggu terakhir ini. Baekhyun hanya terkejut, dan ia tak tau harus merespon seperti apa.

Menikah muda?

Bukankah usia mereka masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan itu?

Banyak keraguan yang bersarang di benaknya selama dua minggu ini dan ia tak akan bisa menutupinya dari Chanyeol jika mereka bertatap muka. Maka dari itu selama dua minggu terakhir Baekhyun benar-benar membatasi pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia benar sibuk, tetapi sebenarnya ia masih bisa mencuri-curi waktu untuk menemui kekasihnya. Mereka hanya bertemu di hari minggu, itupun tidak akan lama. Sedangkan saat hari-hari biasa mereka hanya akan bertemu tidak lebih dari 30 menit saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya tanpa konfirmasi.

Namun Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tau jika apa yang membuat seorang Park Chanyeol terlihat begitu lelah dan frustasi akhir-akhir ini adalah hal itu.

Kekasihnya memikirkan tentang pendapatnya tentang hal itu. Baekhyun benar meragu, tetapi setelah melihat bagaimana wajah frustasi dan lelah Chanyeol, rasanya keraguan itu melenyap begitu saja.

Jika memang Park Chanyeol menginginkan hal itu, maka Baekhyun akan menyetujuinya. Tidak ada lagi alasan untuk ia ragu ketika kekasihnya seyakin itu bukan?

Chanyeol masih bergeming, mata mereka tertaut cukup lama dalam hening.

Baekhyun tersenyum, tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus setetes air mata yang mengalir melewati batang hidung mancung kekasihnya, lantas melayangkan satu kecupan singkat pada bibir penuh si tampan untuk menyadarkan lelaki itu.

Chanyeol mengerjap berulang, segala scenario tidak terangkai dengan baik di dalam kepalanya, ia kehilangan seluruh pembendaharaan kata yang ada dan diam adalah sesuatu yang hanya bisa ia lakukan.

"Aku mencintaimu" Baekhyun kembali berucap. Ia tau jika kekasihnya pasti terkejut sebab ia tau tentang hal itu.

"B?" Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan senyum cantik setia berada di bibir tipisnya.

"Kenapa tidak berbagi beban denganku, hm? Kau bisa menanyakan langsung padaku dari pada memendam segalanya sendiri, sayang" Baekhyun mengelus lembut rahang tegas sang kekasih.

Sedangkan Chanyeol justru di buat takjup oleh semua kelembutan yang Baekhyun berikan?

Dimana kekasihnya yang kekanakan? Kemana perginya sosok bar-bar dan konyol yang selalu membuatnya gemas sekaligus memijat kening pening atas segalatingkah ajaibnya itu?

Sejak kapan Byun Baekhyunnya menjelma menjadi sosok dengan kata-kata lembut dengan pemikiran dewasanya?

Nyatanya waktu begitu cepat berlalu, tanpa sadar kekasihnya sudah semakin dewasa dan mengagumkan dalam setiap hal yang di lakukan gadis itu.

Bagaimana bisa gadisnya yang begitu manja kini perlahan benar-benar berubah menjadi seorang gadis dengan segala pemikiran dewasa yang di miliknya. Yaa, walaupun sikap manja dan kekanakannya tidak sepenuhnya hilang begitu saja.

Dan Chanyeol akan tetap menjadi seorang pria yang tak akan pernah menyesal sebab telah menjadikan seorang Byun Baekhyun sebagai pelabuhan terakhirnya.

"Kau?" Chanyeol masih kehilangan segala kalimat yang ingin ia utarakan. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tau?

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Sehun dan Jongin dua minggu yang lalu"

"Tapi sayang—"

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti. Jangan cemaskan apapun sayang, maaf aku banyak membebanimu"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu" Chanyeol menyerang wajah kekasihnya dengan bertubi-tubi kecupan, membuat Baekhyun tertawa karena rasa geli dan juga bahagia yang ia rasakan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangaaat mencintaimu Park Chanyeol"

 **~OoO~**

Chanyeol tampak diam menunduk sembari mengaduk-aduk makanannya yang belum ia makan sedikitpun. Saat ini ia sedang berada di ruang makan bersama keluarganya. Ada Yoora juga disana, Oh ya.. Chanyeol belum menceritakannya bukan jika Yoora sudah pulang ke Korea dan resmi membuka usaha butiknya di Seoul sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Chanie kenapa? Apa makanannya tidak enak?" Nyonya Park menyadari jika putranya berbeda hari ini, putra bungsunya itu sebelumnya tidak bernah menolak makanan buatannya. Maka melihat Chanyeol yang tampak diam mengaduk makanannya tanpa minat membuat wanita paru baya itu bertanya-tanya.

Praktis seluruh anggota keluarga Park yang lain segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada yang paling muda.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sedang bersusah payah untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia tak pernah segugup ini saat sedang berbiara pada kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan untuk sekedar meminta sesuatu yang memiliki harga lebih pun Chanyeol tak merasa sesulit ini. Rasanya suaranya tertelan begitu saja dan percaya dirinya entah hilang kemana.

Bagaimana jika ayah dan ibunya tidak setuju?

Bagaimana jika, bagaimana jika, bagaimana jika..

Banyak pertanyaan yang di awali oleh dua kata itu bersarang di benaknya. Tentu saja segala kekhawatirannya beralasan. Ini menyangkut tentang hubungannya dengan sang kekasih. Apalagi ia sudah memberitahu Baekhyun dan gadis itu juga sudah setuju, Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengecewakan kekasihnya.

Pemuda itu lantas mengambil nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya pelan.

"Appa, Eomma, Chanie ingin membicarakan sesuatu" Keadaan kembali hening, berterimakasihlah pada Yoora yang tidak mengikuti kedua orang tuanya untuk menghentikan makannya. Wanita itu masih tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menyantap masakan ibunya. Lagi pula masakan sang ibu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk di tolak.

Tuan dan Nyonya Park mengeryit, tidak biasanya Chanyeol seserius itu. "Bicaralah, sayang. Chanie ingin apa?" Suara lembut sang ibu setidaknya sedikit membantu Chanyeol.

Sekali lagi ia memantapkan tekadnya di dalam hati. Yaa! Tentu saja ia tidak boleh ragu jika yang diinginkannya adalah kepercayaan orang tuanya.

"Chanie mau menikah"

Brusshh

Uhuk uhuk..

Yoora tidak bisa menahan makanan yang berada di dalam mulutnya untuk tidak menyembur keluar. Sedangkan tuan Park harus merasakan rasa sakit yang cukup membuatnya kesulitan bernafas karena tersedak minumnya.

Chanyeol meringis tertahan. Ia cukup bisa menebak jika beginilah reaksi mereka setelah mendengar kalimatnya.

"E-Eomma—"

"Tunggu sebentar Chanyeol, Eomma bantu Appa dulu" Nyonya Park sibuk menepuk-nepuk punggung sang suami. Sedangkan Yoora sudah menatap penuh konspirasi pada adiknya.

"Kau menghamili Baekhyun?"

"Ap—"

"Uhuk uhuk" Demi Tuhan, kedua kakak beradik itu berniat membuat ayah mereka masuk rumah sakit atau bagaimana?

Yoora bahkan tidak memperhatikan jika ayahnya sedang kembali meneguk air putih untuk meredakan sakit di tenggorokannya dan kalimatnya yang sembarangan barusan membuat pria paruh baya itu kembali tersedak.

Nyonya dan Tuan Park seketika memandang penuh tudingan pada Chanyeol, membuat si tampan itu cukup gelagapan di tempatnya.

"Ti-tidak, Appa" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, kedua tangannya bergerak mengisyaratkan penolakan dengan berulang. "Eomma, tidak seperti itu" Chanyeol melempar raut memohon pada kedua orang tuanya. "Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Lanjutnya beralih menuding kakaknya dengan tatapannya. Dimana Yoora justru memasang wajah yang sangat menyebalkan ke arahnya.

"Duduklah Chanyeol" Tuan Park sudah bisa mengatasi sakit pada tenggorokannya.

Chanyeol menurut meski ia masin beradu tatapan sengit dengan Yoora. Benar-benar wanita itu.

Keadaan menjadi hening untul beberapa saat sebelum tuan Park kembali membuka suara.

"Coba, bicaralah lagi dengan jelas. Kenapa setiba-tiba ini?" Suara penuh wibawa dari tuan Park kembali memecah keheningan yang memerangkap.

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang kembali untuk kemudian mengutarakan segala yang ingin ia utarakan pada kedua orang tuanya, yaa dan tentu saja kakak perempuan menyebalkannya.

"Chanie menyukai Baekhyun, Appa Eomma. Chanie tidak ingin kehilangannya, maka dari itu Chanie ingin segera menikahinya"

"Bukankah kalian masih begitu muda? Baekhyun bahkan belum lulus bukan?" Nyonya Park ikut menengahi.

"Yaa, kami memang masih muda. Tetapi Eomma, bukankah untuk berumah tangga bukan umur yang menjadi tolak ukurnya?"

"Iyaa, Eomma tau. Tetapi apakah Chanie sudah siap? Sayang, berumah tangga bukan sekedar tentang hidup bersama dalam satu rumah lantas kalian bisa menyalurkan rasa cinta kalian pada pasangan masing-masing. Menikah bukan sesimpel itu, harus banyak komitmen yang di bangun disana untuk melandasinya"

"Chanie tau, Chanie sudah memikirkan itu sejak lama. Maka dari itu Chanie memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu di kantor Appa sejak satu tahun belakangan. Chanyeol tau jika setelah kami menikah maka Baekhyun sepenuhnya akan menjadi kewajiban Chanyeol. Maka dari itu Eomma, Chanyeol telah merenungkan segalanya dan selama satu tahun ini Chanyeol berfikir, jawabannya tetap sama. Chanyeol yakin jika Chanyeol sanggup untuk membawa Baekhyun pulang sebagai menantu di rumah ini"

Ada yang menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dengan bangga dalam diam.

Yoora bahkan diam-diam sudah meneteskan air matanya. Ya Tuhan, Chanyeolnya yang manis ternyata sudah dewasa.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Tuan Park masih diam dan membiarkan sang istri yang menanyakan segala hal pada Chanyeol.

Bukan karena marah. Justru pria itu merasa bangga menjadi ayah seorang pemuda penuh tekad dan kedewasaan seperti Chanyeol.

"Kami sudah membicarakannya, dan Baekhyun menerima Chanyeol. Maka dari itu Appa, Eomma.. maukah kalian menemani Chanyeol untuk meminang Baekhyun pada orang tuanya?"

Tuan dan Nyonya Park saling pandang sebelum mengulas senyum bangga.

"Bolehkah Noona memeluk Chanie?" Yoora berdiri lantas merentangkan tangan, sebelum kemudian berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol setelah adiknya mengangguk semangat.

Wanita dengan wajah Chanyeol versi wanita itu memeluk erat tubuh jangkuk adiknya yang masih duduk dari samping.

"Eomma juga mau memeluk Chanie" dan Nyonya Park menyusul untuk bergabung dengan kedua anaknya sebelum Tuan Park yang akhirnya ikut memeluk seluruh anggota keluarganya tersebut.

"Chanie kami sudah dewasa" Yoora berteriak kencang, membuat ketiga yang lain tertawa nyaring.

Yaa, Chanyeol tidak perlu ragu lagi ketika orang tuanya pun telah percaya padanya.

 **~OoO~**

" _setelah ini, bersiaplah untuk tidak bosan padaku Byun Baekhyun. Karena aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu dari dekapanku"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huwaaaaa... ini apaaaa?**

 **Masih ngefeel gak sih? Jujur aku takut-takut tadi mau ngepostnya..**

 **Takut ngecewain kalian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf aku lama gak update Ambiguous.. kemaren-kemaren memang lagi fokusin buat nyelesaiin yang mau ending dulu biar gak kebanyakan utang. Soalnya kalo kebanyakan hutang ffnya serius malah jadi makin lama aku buat nulisnya karena gak fokus.**

 **Tapi sekarang mah udah berkurang yaa.. Semoga kedepannya bisa lebih cepet lagi updatenya..**

 **Selain itu juga aku bukan spesialis yang manis-manis wkwkwk jadi kadang agak takut tiap mau nulis ff ini tuh. Secara kalo kalian mau lihat work milikku hampir semuanya yaa yang berbau angst-angst club gitu wkwkwk tapi emang pertamaa bikin ambiguous dulu emang nekad banget wkwkwk gak nyangka malah banyak yang suka sama keabsurd'an ini.. Thankyou :***

 **.**

 **Makasih untuk para readers yang setia nunggu, yang nyempetin buat Follow, Favorit, dan Review.. ku sayang sama kalian semua. Enggak buat para siders yaa wkwkwk.. semoga cepet insaf kalian haha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah gitu aja, maaf kalo feelnya kurang.. sampai bertemu lagi..**

 **Salam Chanbaek is Real :***


End file.
